Hogwarts a tale: Harry's final year
by TeleriMaiden
Summary: Ron and Hermione are now dating, very well meaning Harry is in a limbo... and alone... but isn't being alone better than being attracted to a witch who hates magic? Matters of the heart, who doths understands... includes SSMM pairing... [Complete]
1. First day of school

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore_ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…__**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

**_Let the journey commence…_**

# And so it was the final defeat of an evil reign, of a man so feared his name spoken with a shudder, with his final fall in the hands of a wizard, so absolute that he may never rise again. There was much rejoicing following, from the magic folks who understand the significance of the defeat as well as from the muggle folks, who feel the release of a burden without truly knowing why it was there to begin with.

The story of Harry Potter, _the boy who lived, immortalized by those who love him and by those who would exploit him._

In the meantime, away from the intruding world, Harry Potter, a great wizard, but a young boy nonetheless, recovers within the sweet cocoon of those who would heal him and allow him to partake in a normal life… or as normal as the boy who lived possibly could. A relationship was forged, between Harry and Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, greeted with a sigh of '_it's finally happened_' from tolerant friends, delight from Hermione and slight discomfort from Ron. 

Unfortunately, during the time they were together, Ginny realized her crush for what it was, admiration for Harry's legend and his extraordinary abilities to stay alive after being attacked by the dark lord six times consecutively. It had none of the firework they both had expected and there wasn't music in the air. So they agreed to walk separate paths but not without a promise to never lose sight of each other. Conclusively, Ginny hooked up with a new and improved Colin Creevey once school started, Ron had Hermione, Fred and George had their joke shop and Harry… was alone. Was the Boy-who-lived doomed to be alone forever?

Perhaps this could be his story…

  


(Harry's final year in Hogwarts)

Jessica gulped hard as she looked at the great doors in front of her. It was her first day in Hogwarts and she was a week late. A tight lipped woman, with kind eyes had introduced herself as the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and had met her at the gates and escorted her up to the great big doors she was staring at right now. She had been informed that her luggage would be arriving independently and would be put in her room once she had been sorted.

_What's that suppose to mean? She thought. Sorted _to what? Will it be by hair color?_ She thought again, subconsciously twirling a lock of black hair. She let out a sigh. _

"Why couldn't I have gone to a normal school for non-magical people, like normal human beings? Why the hell did I have to be born a witch?" she muttered her normal lament, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

Where she came from, calling someone a witch could earn you a bloody nose. Who would've thought, some people actually went to school to _earn_ the right to be called a witch. And she was one of those _'some people'_. She had been studying magic for six years and had not enjoyed a single day of it. Sure, she was good and aced all her classes, but doing well and enjoying something were two very different things. 

Then on her final year, she had been yanked from her familiar surrounding and thrown into this huge, building that looked like it had come out straight from some cheap horror flick. An image of her previous school flashed through her mind. It wasn't big but it was cozy and much friendlier looking, though she couldn't say much about the students. What does it matter what the school looks like! She hates magic! Everything about it. The stupid wands and the even stupider acceptance of a broom as a mode of transport. 

The world all around was preparing to enter the 21st century, with the possibilities of flying cars driven completely by a tiny computer chip, cloning human, animals and plants alike, and who knows what else hi-tech stuff, while she, Jessica Stanford was stuck in a world that looked as if it hadn't moved from the 13th century. She sighed again, agitation replacing her nervousness. If the halls didn't look so eerie, she would've bolted and hitch hiked a ride back to London. 

"A shit, I don't even know where I am! I could be all the way across the world, for all I know," she muttered again.

"Not exactly, Ms. Stanford. Hogwarts really is no further than Scotland," said a crisp voice behind. She turned to see Professor McGonagall had returned from where ever she had gone too. Jessica smiled sheepishly at her.

"Come now. We are ready for you," she said then turned on her heels and walked towards the large doors.

_Ready for me?__ Why does that sound so ominous? She gulped hard and her over active imagination went into hyper drive as she imagined all the gruesome ways a person could be 'sorted'. She stared with eyes the size of saucers as she watched Professor McGonagall open the huge doors. But instead of the iron maiden she had pictured in her head, she saw four rows of tables, filled with quiet students, looking at the door curiously. She was momentary blinded by the sudden brightness of the room, a contrast to the dark and gloomy halls outside. Once her vision adjusted, she proceeded to follow Professor McGonagall towards the front of the room. Her eyes darted left right and up, trying to take in the enchanted ceiling, the floating candles, the colorful tapestry and the students all at once. _

_Well, at least the students don't look like they want to wear my skin and roast my meat, she thought, and if she had been truly honest she would have even thought some of them were pretty cool. She passed a tall boy with specks with a lightning bolt on his forehead._

_Cool tattoo, gotta remember to ask him who does his tattoos, she thought and walked up the small steps to a raised platform that supported a long table filled with wizards and witches. She assumed these must be the teachers. A tall man with long silver beard and hair stood up from the middle of the long table._

"Welcome Jessica to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore," he said kindly and his lips through his bushy beard curved up into a smile. Despite herself, Jessica smiled back. 

"Come, Ms. Stanford, please sit on this stool," said Professor McGonagall's voice from behind her. She turned and looked at the stool. Cautiously, she lowered her backside onto the stool, for she didn't believe the decrepit stool could support a fly much less her heavy bum. But nothing happened and the stool safely supported her weight.

Her hairline was wet with sweat and she looked around the hall, trying to figure out in vain how she would be sorted. A troll was too big to hide, so she wouldn't be battling one, no iron maidens or other torture gadgets in sight, that's a good sign… maybe she had to duel one of the teachers, she hoped it was the one with the greasy hair and pinched expression, he looked like he could use a few hexes thrown at him… or maybe… but her thoughts were cut short when a hat of some sort was thrown over her head. Her first instinct was to grab it off her head, but then it began to do something quite extraordinary… it began to talk.

_"A wily one aren't you? Lots of feisty and ample amount of rebellion" _it said.__

_"What are you?" _the words formed in her mind.

_"Why, I am the sorting hat, and the cleverest hat you must agree. Nothing swimming in your head will escape the likes me," _it answered.__

_"Get out of my mind you psychopathic piece of rag," _her mind hissed. The last thing she needed was a musty hat going through her deepest and darkest thoughts.

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, so much attitude and disdain. Slytherin should be your domain. Yet a loyal friend, to those whom you don't offend, but hardworking you aren't so to Ravenclaw you shaln't. So, Hufflepuff it seems, yet it shall not be. You are courageous and bold, with a heart made of gold… so it has been decide… to where you shall reside…._

Gryffindor!!!

The hat shouted. The table at the furthest end erupted into cheers and clapping. Jessica, still dazed at the experience walked towards the cheering table. She couldn't help but grin when her hand was shaken left and right and her backed thumped by happy faces. Realizing that this couldn't be more than a façade, she refused to let the happiness affect her. A girl with brown fuzzy hair and a sweet complexion came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, head girl," she said, smiling widely. Jessica gave her a half smile. What a stereotype goody two shoes, she thought taking in the perfectly non-creased robe to the blindingly shiny prefect badge on her chest. Gotta remember to stay out of her way, she thought again.

"I'm your new roommate," was the next thing Hermione Granger, head girl said. Jessica groaned inwardly. _Whoever it is that's doing this to me… I hope you're happy, she cursed. _

She gave another smile to Hermione and walked away to the furthest end of the table and sat down. Soon, the table was laden with food and without a word; she dug into the juicy chicken and lamb, not realizing how hungry she was. Any attempts to start a conversation with her was easily thwarted by her indifferent one-word answers. Once all the food had been eaten and the tables were sparkling clean again, a few of the students got up to return to their dormitories. Jessica got up too and began to walk out. She had no idea where this Gryffindor tower was suppose to be, but she figured if she followed those wearing the striped scarlet and gold ties, she'd make it there. She didn't expect however to be accosted by the head girl itself.

"Wait up! What's the rush?" Hermione cried out to her. Jessica rolled her eyes and slowed down her pace. Hermione caught up after a second.

"Hey, you left so fast, I didn't get to introduce you to my best friends," she said panting slightly. _Oh great, a group of giggling girls who believe they're only second greatest to God, who are gonna judge my clothes, criticize my hair and practically rip my personality till I'm shivering in my bones. But she was wrong by a mile… no make that a light year. Hermione Granger's best friends were… well… hot. One was the tattoo guy she saw earlier, only she hadn't noticed then his bright green eyes and another was a red head, whom she bet had a personality as fiery as his hair._

"Jessica, this is Harry potter and Ron Weasley," she introduced to them and her loving gaze at the guy named Ron did not go unnoticed.

The three watched her expectantly, as if waiting for a response, but her indifferent expression remained indifferent.

"Harry is the Gryffindor captain and Ron's head boy," she said again. Great, now even prefects came in his and her duo. She smiled briefly then turned back and continued walking. If Hermione was taken back by her rudeness, she didn't let it stop her from pursuing Jessica. She ran after Jessica and walked beside her, running slightly to match Jessica's fast pace. The two boys followed closely behind.

"So, which school were you in before Hogwarts?" she asked.

"A wizarding school."

"Oh… well, of course, but where?"

"America" 

"And does it have a name?"

"Yeah."

"Turn right here. What is it?"

"What's what?"

"Your school name. Whoops, don't take that stairs, go down here,"

"…"

"Aren't you gonna say anything that's more than one syllabus long?" finally Hermione cried. They had reached in front of the fat lady portrait.

"Moon cherries," Hermione said again then turned back to Jessica.

"Herm, I don't think she wants to be friendly," said Harry, clearly very annoyed by Jessica's behavior. Jessica gave him a one over, grudgingly admitting to herself his sexy body, then settled briefly on his lightning bolt, covered slightly by his black hair.

"Nice tattoo," she said then walked into the hole. 

Once inside, Jessica took a good look around the room, her insides dropping lower and lower, till they were a lump in her feet. The Gryffindor _common room_ was as _common_ as its namesake. No television, definitely no playstation and worst of all… not even a radio! 

UGH! She screamed inside. This is the worst day of her life! No, wait that was the day she realized she was a witch, okay; fine the second worst day of her life. Nothing to do but to… _talk _to other students. _Where's a good plague when you need one?_ Her shoulders hunched in defeat and she slumped into a nearby armchair. The other students stared at her and whispered amongst themselves about the weird girl with the funny accent. 

"Jess…"

"Jessica," she corrected harshly, not looking at Hermione. Hermione was a little startled at her abruptness, but continued.

"Jessica, it's not that bad being a new girl. I'm sure you'd fit in nicely," she said kindly. Jessica focused her black eyes onto Hermione's brown ones.

Fit in huh, into what? A _toilet seat?__ A cramped cupboard? Maybe… inside a stupid flowerpot. Jessica wanted to shout at her. But instead, she said,_

"Granger, where's the bedroom?"

"Oh... Uh… up that stairs all the way to the top," stuttered Hermione.

"All the way to the top? And how many floors is it all the way to the top?" Jessica moaned.

"Four,"

"FOUR! Oh hell, if I don't die from exhaustion, then I'm gonna have calves the size of Texas," she muttered walking up the stairs Hermione had pointed to her. She could hear someone say in the background;

"The sorting made a big mistake this time. She should've been sorted to Slytherin!"

_I wish I had been sorted to an isolated galaxy; she thought and continued the treacherous climb up the steps. She finally reached the top most floor. It only had one room, so she assumed that must be the one she's to share with head girl. She opened the door and groaned, wanting to throw herself down the stairs. The room had pink wallpaper with small red roses and the two canopy beds had twin colored bed sheets also pink. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed on a fluffy pale pink carpet and her school clothes lay neatly across a chair that looked as if it had come straight out of a Barbie catalogue. _

I have officially stepped off the planet earth and fallen into the Brady Bunch TV series. To tired to do anything, she whipped out her wand from her trunk and gave an angry swish. Once she had changed, she crept under her pink duvet and went to sleep, hoping that'd she'll wake up the next morning and find out it was all a dream. She didn't even realize Hermione's quiet entrance a couple of hours later. 

**A/N**: Well, now that you have given this fic a chance… what do you think?


	2. A new friend?

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore_ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…__**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

**A/N: Wow, I am touched by all the reviews, you guys have been very encouraging, thank you… abt Jessica, yes I realize she is a bit of a bitch, but I ask you to give her time… maybe this chapter will change your mind…**

@~~}~~

Next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. She turned to smack the person shaking her, but when she saw Hermione's smiling and chirpy face, she groaned and dove deeper into her duvet. It wasn't a dream. She really was in Hogwarts and the most annoying creature to walk the earth was her roommate.

"Jessica, wake up. Breakfast is over and you have twenty minutes before transfiguration," said Hermione. Jessica threw her duvet over Hermione's head.

"All right already, I'm awake… geez, why are you so chirpy?" she growled and got out of bed. Hermione lifted the duvet off her head and ran to the mirror to inspect the damage done to her hair. Jessica rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she walked out, fully dressed and Hermione was sitting patiently waiting for her. She smiled at Jessica, but it wasn't returned.

"Well, come on, you wouldn't want to be late for Professor McGonagall's class," she said. Jessica picked up her books (wizard education syllabus are the same all the world around, just in different languages) and walked out the door, Hermione tagging along. 

"Hey Ron, Harry, thanks for waiting," chirped Hermione and she pushed pass Jessica to give Ron a quick kiss. Jessica rubbed her temples, the sight in front of her making her stomach churn. She gave a small smile to the two boys, who returned the smile as half-heartedly as her. If it hadn't been for Hermione, they would've left a long time ago.

The four left the tower and started for transfiguration class. Jessica lagged at the back, but then Hermione pulled her in front. And she nearly croaked when Hermione made her sit right in front with her. _Why doesn't she just tape me underneath the teacher's nose? Or glue me to the blackboard?_ She thought wanting to sob. She was sitting right in front of the class… like a _nerd! Forget the plague; what she wanted was a knife to stab herself. _

Professor McGonagall walked in briskly and almost immediately, class began. Each student was given a pink (again) ribbon and a green snake (stunned, of course) and were told to morph the two together, the outcome should be a pink snake. All around she could hear students swooshing their wands around and saw some ribbons turn green, the ribbon become rubbery and one kid even managed to strangle his snake. Geez, these people could make stirring water look like an impossible task. Jessica looked down at her snake and said a silent prayer of thanks that the snake was stunned. No one or thing, no matter how ugly and poisonous deserved to be turned pink. 

Ms. Head Girl over there had already turned her snake pink, and was now helping the red head. His snake either had a ribbon head or his ribbon had a snake tail, take your pick. _Wonder if Ms. Head Girl would have a fit if I accidentally turn her pink, she thought and snickered softly. But when she saw Professor McGonagall turn a sharp eye towards her, she quickly picked her wand up. That woman could hear a pin drop in a room full of stampeding elephants, she thought and flicked her wand, muttering under her breath. Her ribbon and snake overlapped each other and in a split second spark the two morphed to make a… pink snake. __Mission__ accomplished she thought smugly putting down her wand. _

"Very good, Ms. Stanford," said Professor McGonagall as she inspected her pink snake. Jessica shrugged. She didn't really care. 

"Wow, Jessica. You did that in one flick, almost as good as me," said Hermione, her disbelief irritating Jessica. Where did this woman get off from being so up herself? She thought, her brow furrowing deeply.

"If Atlantis can go crashing to the bottom of the ocean, then so can you," she retorted back. Hermione visibly shrank back and Harry had to put a restraining hand on Ron. Jessica could feel the animosity vibrating towards her. Hell, if looks could kill, she'd be sprawled on the floor with 20 daggers stuck in her back.

"Ms. Stanford, if you wish to remain in my class, then it's best you remember I do not appreciate such scathing remarks," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes glinting dangerously.  Why is there one in every school? All teachers should be subjected to a dose of 'chill out' serum, with booster shoots every two hours, she thought. But Professor McGonagall wasn't finished with her.

"Since you are done, you may go and help Mr. Longbottom with his," she added. Jessica turned and saw that he was the one with the strangled snake. Argh! God, strike me dead now! She grabbed her wand and half stomped to _'Mr. Longbottom'_. Neville had grown much since then and had lost much of his baby fat but retained his fear for people. Right now he looked at her as if she was going to hex him. He stared at her, trembling slightly as she released the snake for its death grip, and looked at him. Jessica sighed and felt her 'compassion' gear shift in. Sighing slightly, she gave him a smile. A real smile, that went all the way to her eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Do you have a first name or should I call you Mr. Longbottom and keep things formal?" she whispered good-naturedly. Neville began to calm down.

"You can call me Neville. Sorry to bother you, but I'm really just a lost cause," he said apologetically.

"You're only a lost cause if you're six feet under and still a virgin," she whispered, and smiled again. This time he returned it confidently.

"Shall we try again?" she said and handed him his wand. However, after the third try, Neville had managed only to get his snake blown up and Jessica's face tinged with soot. He began to tremble again, convinced that this time, she really was going to hex him. Professor McGonagall had come running to them when she heard the explosion. The class had become quiet, not knowing what to expect. Was the weird girl going to hex Neville? Would she fling him across the room, or maybe rip him to shreds with her sharp tongue? Jessica did neither. She just stared at Neville, her black eyes unblinking. Professor McGonagall tried to ask her questions but she didn't answer. Her mind was reeling, the nuts and bolts in her head turning in motion.

"I got it!" she cried suddenly. Neville already nervous was only an inch away from wetting his pants when she cried out. Jessica's complexion had changed. Her face wasn't sullen and her eyes weren't dark and ominous. They were now sparkling and in her excitement, blood rushed up to her face, making her cheeks rosy. 

"Professor, please, can Neville have another snake and ribbon?" she asked. Professor McGonagall was too stunned by the sudden change to ask questions and within seconds, she had whipped out another ribbon and snake. Jessica placed the two objects in front of Neville. Then she did something unexpected. She took Neville's wand and placed it into his left hand.

"Okay Neville, imagine a pink snake. Imagine you ARE the pink snake. Try again," she said breathlessly. Neville looked uncertain but decided he had nothing to loose. He closed his eyes and waved his wand, chanting the spell. The others held their breaths in anticipation. A spark zapped through the snake and ribbon and _voila! A pink snake. Neville had done it._

"Stars and moon! I don't believe it!" he cried breathlessly. The class had begun to clap. Once she had been proven right, her excitement left her and her veil fell back over her face. The indifferent sullen, dark eyed girl was back. She crossed her arms across her chest and said flatly.

"Neville, you're wand hand is your left hand," she said. 

"Only Mr. Longbottom could make a mistake like that and maintain the mistake for six years," said Professor McGonagall, slightly amused and very much relieved. The bell rang indicating the end of class. Without a word or a look, Jessica picked up her books and wand and walked out, her steps brisk. She squashed whatever feeling of elation she had. What's the point? They'd all forget about it by tomorrow and she'd be the freak kid again. As predictable as sunshine after a storm, Hermione came running up to her. She had forgotten or chose to forget the earlier incident. 

"Jessica, wait! How'd you know that? I never knew," she said breathlessly, her two bodyguards not far behind. This woman has a skull as thick as an armadillo. How the hell is she the smartest kid in school? Jessica thought.

"You wouldn't since it can't be read out of a book," she replied. Her boyfriend opened his mouth obviously to give her a piece of his mind, but another body joined their small party.

"Jessica? Thank you," said Neville, looking down at his sneakers. Jessica felt her hostility leave her.

"It's okay, really. I'm glad we figured the problem. And that you're not a lost cause," she said smiling. He returned her smile, and then excused himself. Hermione was staring at her confused.

"For someone full of scathing remarks, you've shown Neville more compassion than the nicest person in school," she said. Jessica gave her a narrow look.

"I don't screw around with innocent minds," she said then walked off. Hermione wanted to go after her, but Ron put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Forget it Herm. She doesn't want to be friends," he said. Hermione looked at Jessica's retreating back, and shook her head.

"No, Ron, you're wrong. I will break pass her brick wall," she said softly, as if making a promise to herself.

**A/N/N: Okay so the Neville and left hand thing was a little unorthodox… but hey, it is a magical world… anything can happen… thanks for reading!!**


	3. The big blow up

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore__ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…_**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and not minding me making Neville a leftie ;-p… just a quickie, this chapter is a bit angsty… only a tad… a bit short as well, but I will try my best with the next, kay?**

**Priestess of black Magic: oh, the S/M bit is not till sometime, if you wanna, you can read another fic from me abt Snape and McGonagall, called **A night of passion gone awry**… y'know while waiting and all… but I assure you, if you hang around just a little bit longer the S/M bit will not disappoint..;-)**

@~~}~~

The next time anybody had seen Jessica again was during lunchtime. All the other students had already assembled in the great hall and were enjoying the food, when she sauntered in. She sat down at the end of the table, far from the others and started to munch on her turkey sandwich. However, she almost spat it out when Hermione slid into the seat in front of her.

"Hi, where have you been?" she asked. Jessica ignored her. Hermione didn't give up. 

"Harry, Ron and I are going to spend the afternoon at the library. Wanna join?" she asked again. What _is this woman daft or something? I'd rather face a firing squad!_ She thought and put down her sandwich. 

"And spend the day studying… I think not," Jessica replied tartly. 

"That's okay. There are so many things to do here at Hogwarts," she said and began listing all the things Jessica could do. Jessica buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she have learnt a spell that would get rid of annoying roommates?

This, much to her consternation and horror, continued all through the week. In the room, Jessica would fall asleep to Hermione's droning voice. Outside Gryffindor tower, wherever Jessica looked, there was Hermione either waving to her or coming over. Jessica couldn't run, couldn't hide. Hermione had the whole place covered. _She must be in alliance with that stupid poltergeist, Jessica thought. There was no way any one could find her so quickly. She even swallowed her pride and confronted Harry and Ron._

"All right, spit it out," she said one evening in the Gryffindor common room. Miraculously, Hermione wasn't there. The two looked at her, one warily, the other hostile.

"Spit what out?" said Ron, the hostile one.

"What is your girlfriend trying to accomplish?" she spat, her temper starting to rise.

"She's only trying to be friends with you," said Harry, the wary one.

"Friends? She's bloody hell stalking me. I can't turn a corner without her popping in my face like some neurotic imbecile," she said. Ron stood up and faced her, his eyes glinting.

"What the hell is your problem? She's only trying to be nice. Would you like me to recommend a doctor to remove that stick from up your ass?" he cried out. The two stared at each other, but then Jessica broke into a lazy grin.

"My, my, my, he _does have a functional brain. I could've sworn you were just an extension of Hermione. Let me make this straight, keep your girlfriend out of my face and I'll keep out of yours," she said the last bit with venom before exiting the room. Ron stood trembling with anger._

"Bloody hell. It's like the female Malfoy," he said. Harry didn't say anything but somehow he couldn't completely agree with Ron.

Harry didn't and couldn't understand her. With Ron, Hermione, himself or any of the other students she was hostile, bitter, and unable to speak without spitting out sarcasm. But when there was a hand needed she was there offering hers. He thought back to the time when a first year girl had tripped and fallen, scattering her books about. All the others just passed her by, but Jessica had helped pick up the girls' books and even wrapped a hanky around the girls' scraped knee. And her patience in teaching Neville was little more than a miracle. Harry loved Neville like a brother but honestly, Neville could drive a Pope up the wall. She was Gryffindor material, _until_ she opened her mouth. Then, she little miss bitch again.

There was also another thing Harry couldn't understand. The more she dissed him and his friends, the more he couldn't get her out of his mind. 

@~~}~~

Time passed by moving neither too fast, nor too slow. Jessica remained the Jessica, and had even learnt to curb her tongue during classes. But like sunshine during winter, it didn't last long and resulted in Jessica learning an important lesson; _that it is not wise to jump over a wall without knowing what lies behind it. This particular lesson was learnt in no other place but… __Potions class. It was a normal day in Snape's potion class. Nothing out of the ordinary, just Gryffindor losing points after points for the stupidest of mistakes. Jessica had already lost twenty points for stirring a mixture clockwise, when he had supposedly said to stir it counter clock wise. His unfairness had always bugged her but today it just stung at her nerves making them very raw and very tight. _

"Longbottom you dunderhead! Can't you do anything right?" screamed Snape at Neville. It was a normal sight, happens in every potions class, so in a way the students were used to it. But for Jessica, that was the last straw.

"If he's doing it wrong, it's because YOU can't teach right!" she yelled suddenly at Snape, her dark eyes glinting angrily as she looked at him over her cauldron. The class became deathly silent. Snape turned to her, his face purple with anger, and a vein visibly throbbed in his left temple.

"What did you say?" he said quietly, sparks of fire in his eyes. Hermione motioned for Jessica to keep quiet. _It'll freeze in hell before she cowers before him._

"I said," She enunciated loudly, "if he can't do it right, it's because you can't teach!"

"50 points from Gryffindor for insolence," he said. The Gryffindors gasped. 

"You're nothing but a big bully, and I am not scared of you," she continued. She will not back down. Day after day, she had to sit quietly and let Neville be bullied by this poor excuse for a teacher while the other _'pure hearted, true Gryffindors'_ turn the other way. Not this time. She looked at him defiantly.

"Say one more word and I'll take 50 points more," he said, his tone lowered till it was nothing but a whisper.

"_One-more-word_!" she said and stuck her chin out at him. His eyes widened in anger and disbelief. All his years in Hogwarts never has he met such insolence.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" he roared, his anger too great to control. The bell ending the end of the lesson saved more points from being taken. Snape walked out, still very angry, and Jessica slammed her book shut, not at all realizing that Neville had nearly run off, his face contorted in pain.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Hermione cried as she walked up to her. Jessica ignored her and continued packing her stuff. She was still sizzling and the last thing she wanted was to have a fight with her roommate. But Hermione wasn't going to let go easily.

"100 points, just like that? I know you don't like being here, but at least be a little considerate. One hundred points down, we'll never be able to win the house cup at this rate. Of all the selfish~" Jessica slammed her book on the table, rattling the table. She turned to Hermione, angrier than ever.

"SELFISH! I'm selfish!? How about you!? In your greed to get the cup you've completely abandoned any sense of humanity, of justice! What happened to all Gryffindors are brave and pure of heart. Willing to lend a helping hand!? That man was about to slice Neville to pieces and you just sat and did nothing! And you know what's even worst than abandoning a Gryffindor? _It's abandoning a friend_. If you want to call anyone selfish, start with yourself," she cried. Hermione had started to tear.

"You are so high up in your cloud of perfection, you've forgotten to care. And that makes you worse than I'll ever be!" she continued. 

Suddenly, she felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes. She gathered her books again and ran out. _I hate this place! She thought, roughly brushing the tears away. She continued running, not knowing where she was heading and not really caring._

**A/N/N: oh-uh…**


	4. A truce

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore__ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…_**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

**A/N: I agree, Jessica must be really brave or really stupid…**

**@~~}~~**

Ignoring people and things around her, Jessica allowed her feet to lead the way and before long, she found herself in the owlery. She usually spends time here in between classes. It's the only place she can think and where Hermione couldn't find her. She dropped her books onto the hay and rested her head against the windowsill. How long she was there, she wouldn't know. Owls of all shapes and sizes flew in and out not bothering her. Even when the door opened and someone entered, she didn't look up.

"What are you doing here?" Harry cried, taken by shock by her unexpected presence. Jessica barely lifted her head off the sill.

"I like the aromatherapy. It's very invigorating," she mumbled. Harry laughed then walked up to Hedwig. Although her head was still on the sill, she tilted it slightly so she could watch Harry.

"She's a beautiful bird," she said. Harry smiled and stroked Hedwig's head lovingly.

"I know," he said. Silence

"That was very commendable, what you did for Neville," he said finally. Jessica groaned.

"Commendable? Don't you mean _condemnable?" she said._

"No, commendable. But I do think you were harsh to Hermione," he said again, expecting her to be angry with him. But she just stared out the window.

"I feel bad, but how could she… all of you just sit back and watch?" she cried, twirling around to look at him. Harry had just tied a note to Hedwig's leg. He walked over to the windowsill and released her.

"We've been Neville's classmates for six, now seven years, and Neville has been treated like that by Snape from day one. It's like a natural disaster. It'll happen whether you like it or not, but you don't stand in the middle of it, coz you don't like it," he said, looking at her. 

"So you've accepted it," she said again. 

"Not us, Neville has accepted it. Some of us have tried in the past to help him, but Snape just takes points off and Neville gets really upset. As long as we promise not to let him fail, he's okay with getting screamed at by Snape," he continued.

"So who prevents him from failing?" she asked but knew what the answer was already.

"Hermione," he replied. Jessica felt like kicking herself. She buried her face in her arms and let out a muffled scream.

"Honestly, I don't care very much what happens to you, but I do care about Hermione, and I think you should go talk to her and apologize and hopefully she'll apologize to you," he said. His bluntness stung her a little. So that's how it feels like to be at the receiving end, she thought. 

"Why should she apologize?" she asked.

"She shouldn't have laid it heavy for you like that, she could've explained first," he said in all sense of fairness…

"Well, I'm gonna go. You may like the smell, but my head is already spinning," he said, then smiled briefly before walking out. Jessica stared at the door, even after her had gone. Her heart was doing funny things inside her ribcage, and she couldn't seem to look at Harry with indifference anymore. Something had changed in that ten minutes and she didn't know what. She couldn't recognize it, but she didn't dislike it either. Jessica sighed. 

_It doesn't matter. I've got to find a way to make amends. She couldn't really bother what the others thought but it was disturbing to know that Neville would be upset. Ting! She just had an inspiration. If she pulled the right strings, she just might be able to pull this off. __Neville this is for you, she thought. She stayed in the owlery and her brained churned out ideas until the sun sank into the horizon. Once she had it all figured out, dinner had passed. Her stomach churned angrily but there wasn't much she could do. _

Running slightly she went back to the tower. Before she could carry out her plans, she had to fix something. She glanced once across the common room and saw that Ron and Harry were there. She could see Harry tossing up and down a rubber ball. What crossed her mind was, that meant Hermione was in the room. She ran up all four floors and burst into her room. On the bed next to hers was a pink lump with brown hair sticking out from it. Jessica sat down on the bed and cleared her throat. Shit_, I knew I shouldn't have slept through those people & communication class_. She poked Hermione's bum. The duvet rustled slightly, and a pair of puffy brown eyes peeked out before disappearing back underneath the coves.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you," said Jessica.

"What else could you possibly have to say to me?" she asked, her voice muffled by the duvet.

"I want to apologize," she said. Immediately, the duvet was thrown off and Hermione sat up staring at Jessica.

"What?" she said, she couldn't believe Jessica was about to apologize. _So that's why they say to say you're sorry could weaken the strongest of man,_ Jessica thought wryly. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I said all those things. I was angry and acted upon what I saw. I met Harry" her heart fluttered a little when she thought of him, "and he told me your agreement with Neville, so to say," she explained, deliberately leaving out where they had met. She wanted to hold on this secret a little bit longer.

"I accept you apology," said Hermione. _Oh how big of you, Jessica thought fighting the urge to roll her eyes. _Well, at least she forgave me, so that's something, may be one day she'll realize she's not so perfect and apo~__

"I'm sorry too," said Hermione cutting into Jessica's thoughts. 

"You're saying sorry to me?" she asked in shock. Hermione had to smile at her thunderstruck face.

"Yeah, my head's not that high up in the clouds. I realize I should have explained first, and then screamed at you," she said. Jessica laughed. The first sincere one since she came to Hogwarts. 

"Can we be friends, Jessica?" she asked. Jessica hesitated. She knew she'd regret it, she always did but suddenly she didn't mind the hurt that would come afterwards. She nodded.

"Yeah, okay. But don't expect me to suddenly become Ms. Sunshine, okay?" she said. Hermione nodded and smiled. Jessica returned her smile, but stopped when her stomach let out a ferocious growl. Even Hermione heard it. 

"Hungry are you?" she asked.

"You don't say," retorted Jessica. Hermione's face suddenly lit up. She jumped out of bed and quickly washed her face. Jessica remained seated until Hermione reached the door.

"Well, c'mon," she said.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked, puzzled by her sudden hyper activeness. Jessica was about to faint with hunger and Hermione was making her run around with her.

"Let's get Ron and Harry, then go to the kitchen for a midnight snack," she replied. Jessica's guts dropped an inch at the mention of her two friends. She was still stinging from Harry's words. Why? Who can say?

"I don't think so. Why don't you three go and just pack me something small," she said instead.

"C'mon! There's no need to be shy, it'll be cool," she insisted. Jessica shook her head. Hermione grabbed Jessica's hand and tried to pull her up.

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. They hate me!" she cried out. Hermione stopped pulling and thought for a while. Well _that got through her thick skull,_ Jessica thought. Without warning, she gave one mighty pull and Jessica went flying off the bed and out the door. Hermione maintained her firm grasp on Jessica's wrist as she pulled the girl down the stairs. The common room was bare, and Jessica released a breath of relief. Declaring a truce with Hermione was enough without having to put on a thick face in front of her two boyfriends also. She wasn't the bloody UN ambassador of peace! She tried to free her wrist from Hermione's death grip and try to crawl back up to her room. 

But Hermione had other plans. She ran up the stairs towards the boy's dorm, yanking Jessica behind her. God_, if You make this mad woman stop, I'll never put a leash on a dog again,_ prayed Jessica as she flew up another set of stairs. God answered her prayer, and Hermione stopped at the top most floor. If only Jessica had been specific in her prayers. Hermione, with Jessica still hanging to her, barged into the room. 

_Oh…. forget the plague, forget the knife! Floor just open up and swallow me whole! _

Ron and Harry, so shocked by their sudden entry, said nothing but stared at the two girls. _Oh hell, forget the floor, strike me dead now! _

Realistically, it wouldn't have been so bad, if Harry hadn't been standing there, in his towel only, his hair still wet, looking like some Greek god and Ron, all six feet of him sprawled on the bed in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts, like a pin up model in a playgirl magazine. That also wouldn't have been so bad, if Jessica wasn't staring at Harry's pectoral with her jaw dangling to the floor. 

"All right you guys! This is Jessica Stanford and she's my new friend. If any of you have a problem with that, then by all means take your problem and stick it up where the sun don't shine," Hermione bellowed. Thank heavens the door was closed, and thank heavens they were high enough so no one could hear them. The three had snapped out of their initial shock, and Jessica flattened her face and body against the wall, hoping she could just blend in with the wallpaper_. So the kitten does have claws, she thought amusedly, inhaling the glue mix paper mix wood smell. _

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, grinning at Jessica, although Jessica couldn't see it, with her trying to blend into the wall and everything. 

"I'll try," Ron muttered uncharitably. He was still angry at what Jessica had said about Hermione. Immediately, Jessica snapped her head towards him.

"Don't do me any favors, Weasley," she hissed. He just glared at her. She returned his glare but when Harry stepped into her line of vision, she turned back towards the wall. Her stomach growled loudly again. Harry laughed. 

"I hope you didn't come here to satisfy your hunger," then blushed beet red when he realized it didn't come out, as he had wanted it too. 

"Don't be silly, Harry. We were thinking of going to the kitchen, wanna come?" Hermione said. Jessica had completely turned her back to them and was now facing the door. Damn hormones, she swore. Her body had been on fire since she walked in on the black haired Adonis. 

"Yeah, I'm for it!" cried Harry. Ron second the motion.

"Cloak or no cloak?" Harry asked. Jessica perked up. _What cloak? Please don't tell we're gonna walk around in a bed sheet. _

"No cloak if we meet a teacher, we'll just say we're going on rounds," said Hermione. 

"For us maybe, but Jessica?" asked Ron, getting up to put on some clothes. Harry was still in his towel. There wasn't much a guy could hide, changing in front of two females in a small room. 

"Well, we'll just say she's been naughty girl and needs a spanking from Harry," she answered mischievously. 

"Hermione!" Jessica and Harry cried simultaneously. 

"What?" she innocently, "Harry was the one who wanted to quench your hunger," 

"Hermione, get out!" cried Harry. Ron was too busy busting is sides to do much. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Jessica and bolted out of the room, Hermione not far behind.

"That wasn't funny Hermione," she snapped. Hermione laughed.

"Yes it was. It's not funny to you because you were the butt," she answered. Jessica turned to glare at her.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the view," she said. _Of course I did! I'm not made out of rock,_ her mind said.

"There was no view to enjoy. Now drop it!" she said the last bit forcefully and Hermione dutifully dropped the subject.

@~~}~~~

"She's a bit different than you're usual crushes isn't she?" Ron asked casually, pulling a shirt over his head. Harry looked up from zipping up his pants. He held out his hands and a shirt flew out of his cupboard, into his awaiting hand.

"Who?" he asked trying to act as if he didn't know but flushing slightly as he had been thinking of her. Ron noticed the flush and smiled harder.

"You know who I'm talking about. I'm surprised she hadn't dislocated her jaw, gawking at you, not that you had objections to her looking," Ron said, pulling his pants up and zipping it. Harry combed his hair and tried to act indifferent. It had made him feel really good to see the blunt admiration on Jessica's face. What he didn't like was the queasy, stomach flipping heart-thumping feeling that accompanied it. He hadn't felt it since Cho left Hogwarts. He threw down his comb.

"Weasley, when you're done concocting hairball stories, come down. I'm going now," said Harry then exited, not before flicking his wrists and sending a pillow towards Ron, which he deflected (he is a keeper after all). Ron shook his head. He had noticed something Harry hadn't. Harry had subconsciously sprayed some cologne onto himself, and Harry never wore cologne unless it was to meet a girl he fancied.


	5. Midnight snack

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore__ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…_**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

**A/N: I am not really sure how the whole thing with the kitchen and the fruit basket works, so I'm just gonna improvise**

@~~}~~~

Ron joined the trio two minutes later, and they set off. Hermione and Ron were in front whispering amongst themselves, clearly disagreeing on something. Harry and Jessica were left to make up the tail. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and Jessica was fighting a losing battle with her brain/hormones. In the last hour, her hormones had taken over her brain and were wreaking havoc on her body.

"So I take it, you apologized to Hermione?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was wrong to bite her head off like that," she admitted.

"That's mighty big of you to say you're sorry," said Harry, obviously impressed. Jessica was glad for the darkness to hide her pink cheeks. _Slow down, girl; don't start getting your knickers tied in a twist. He doesn't care about you remember? He said so himself, she reminded her hormones. That managed to squash them for a while. _

For what had seemed like an hour, though in real fact was just ten minutes, they came up to a huge poster of a fruit basket. _That's exactly what I'm gonna be if I don't get a hold of myself soon, Jessica thought. Ron reached up and tickled the pear. It laughed and wiggled and jumped out to reveal a hole. Hermione climbed in, followed by Ron. Jessica hesitated. _Why would a kitchen door be through a hole in a picture? Maybe they aren't taking me to the kitchen… maybe its some kind of torture hall…oh no! The iron maiden._ Jessica would have run off if Harry, who had seen her apprehensive look, hadn't carried her and threw her into the hole. She landed on the other side with a thump! She got up and was about to give Harry a major tongue lashing, when the weirdest creature, with huge watery eyes and mismatched socks came up beside her._

"Mr. Harry Potter. Oh what an honor it is," said the creature.

"Hello dobby, how are things?" Harry asked casually. The big eyes began to water even more.

"Mr. Harry Potter remembers me. He has not forgotten old worthless dobby," the creature sobbed. Jessica couldn't pry her eyes away from the creature. 

"Dobby, this is my new friend Jessica," he introduced. Jessica snapped out of it and held her hand out smiling. The creature clasped onto her hand and gave it a wet kiss.

"Dobby honored Harry Potter introduce his girlfriend to Dobby," the creature stammered. But before she could correct him, the creature ran off appearing seconds later with others of his kind. But all Jessica could see was the plates of food in each of the creature's hands. There was a big fat chicken, tarts, jelly, mashed potato, and so much more. Her stomach growled angrier than before. Hermione grabbed her hand and sat her down. 

"Don't be shy, Jessica," she said. Shy_? Me? Not in this century_, she thought then dug into the food. Only after she had cleaned half the bowl of mash potato, two chicken legs, and two goblets of pumpkin juice, sis she realized she was the only one eating.

"Aren't you guys eating?" she asked, reaching to spoon some jelly into her bowl. _Mmmm__, strawberry! _

"No, we're not that hungry," said Hermione. Jessica shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Where were you anyways, that you forgot about dinner?" she asked again. Jessica looked briefly at Harry, who remained silent. Tell her the truth, her brained said. _Why should I? She's your friend… do the right thing._

"About and around. I had a lot on my mind," she answered vaguely. Stupid chit! _Shut up brain. _

"Don't worry about the points, we've done our fair share of point losing," said Hermione. Jessica didn't really want to discuss the topic. There was still a lot of planning to do and the risk that it may not work. She took a bite of her last tart (because there wasn't anymore), and wiped her mouth on her napkin. 

"I am so stuffed, thank you guys so much for feeding me," she said. The person who said a way to man's heart was through his stomach was obviously a sexist. He stomach was full and she was in love with each and every one of them. The three friends had slightly surprised looks.

"What?" she asked.

"That's the first sentence you've said that doesn't end in sarcasm," said Ron. She was too contented to be insulted. In fact, she actually blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah, well… let's go, before I fall asleep right here. Dobby excellent food, my compliments to the chef," she said to the house elf (that's what he is!). Dobby's eyes started to water and began to thank her for being such a great witch, and a wonderful person, unworthy of old dobby. She quickly exited before he decided to hail her as queen of house elves. 

"That dude has a major inferiority complex. He should seriously seek counseling," she said once they were outside. 

That night, as she lay in her bed, under her pink cover, she thought of her impromptu dinner, and mostly of her dinner company. She knew she was sarcastic and indifferent, but then these two qualities had been important for her to survive, to remain at the top of the food chain. She'd never cared about people and no one cared for her, till now. Suddenly, she had taken Neville under her wing and as much as she hated to admit it, Hermione had taken her under wing. Hermione never gave up on her. She slowly turned to listen to the other girls soft breathing, then fell asleep herself.

@~~}~~~

The next morning, Jessica woke up with images of Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other students laughing at her and calling her a freak swimming in her mind. Other people would dismiss it as just a dream, but to her it was a warning not to loose herself. Her fortress was back up again. She took a quick shower, got ready and began to descend the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom, she saw Hermione starting to climb up. Hermione beamed at her.

"Good morning," she said. 

"Morning," she mumbled. There had to be laws against being so happy too early in the morning, she thought as she pushed pass Hermione.

"We were waiting for you," she tried again. Jessica looked warily at the two boys.

"What for? I know my way, I'm not blind," she said and then walked out, not before hearing Ron mutter to the other two;

"So much for thawing the ice queen,"

If only he knew the will power it took her to maintain her façade.

**A/N/N: well, you couldn't really expect her to turn over a new leaf so quickly right?**


	6. Putting the plan into action

**Disclaimer: _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… is not making any money from my writings… DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to pointedly ignore__ that certain fact, allowing him to make an appearance here…_**

**Note to readers: your reviews are welcome in only these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, _repulse/disgust_, and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…_**

@~~}~~

Jessica was only able to carry out her plan after school had ended. First, she went to the transfiguration class and lucky her, Professor McGonagall was still there. She knocked softly and entered. Professor McGonagall put down her pen and took off her glasses before focusing completely on Jessica. 

"Professor, I'm sorry to disturb you. I need a favor," she began, her insides quacking. This must be how it feels to meet St. Peters on judgment day, she thought.

"Go on," said Professor McGonagall.

"I want, err... would like you to give me extra work worthy of 20 points," she said. If Professor McGonagall was surprised by her request, she hid it well.

"That is a most unusual request. May I ask why," she said smoothly. Jessica told her all that happened during potions and of what Harry had told her. Professor McGonagall nodded after she finished.

"So you want to earn back the points, so to say," she concluded. Jessica nodded.

"Very well. I'll pass you your assignment later tonight at dinner," she said. Jessica nearly wept with relief. She had been sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't agree, that Jessica deserved what she got. _She must want the cup as much as Hermione, she thought. After Professor McGonagall, it was easy road all the way. _

All she needed was extra assignment from five different teachers and she'd have it all covered. She aimed to earn the points by Friday that week, which was three days away. Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector, Professor Hiero, and Professor Sprout had all agree to help her. That night at dinner, she collected her assignment and rushed back to the tower before the other students returned. She spread out her assignment on the floor and sat crossed legged. 

**Many minutes later……**

_What have I gotten myself into? She grumbled. Well, she'd done it. Now to complete each homework. Jessica lost no time in starting. She ran up to her room and took out her pile of books. At first, sitting on her bed, she thought she'd tackle herbology. It seemed the easiest. She opened her Advance Study in Magical Herbs and began searching for it.  After half an hour all she came up with was _'Toscious fungals are rare and dangerous, and poisonous when brewed into potions. Hardly any wizard or witches have ever encountered these plants in a lifetime'_. _

**Argh****!!! How is she supposed to write about it if no one has discovered it?! Professor Sprout, how could you do this to me!! She cried into her pillow, muffling the sound. She then opened her charms textbook and found out that to do the spell, she'd have to learn two new spells, and then merge them into one charm. **

Feeling so disheartened, she didn't even want to read on the others. Transfigurate a rock into a tap dancing pineapple? Translate a whole two feet long parchment of the Ten Commandments into Atlantisian runes? And what the hell is the speed of light, density of sound with a three dimensional cross sectional of volume in dry mass?? She couldn't think anymore and her eyelids had begun to droop. 

_Tomorrow… early morning… I'll… start tomorrowww…without even keeping her books; she just pulled the duvet over her and the papers and fell fast asleep. Early morning came too fast. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that Hermione was still sleeping. She turned over but was roughly poked by her wand (enchanted to poke her awake) muttering under her breath, she tiptoed around the room and got ready. Putting her books and wand into her backpack she made her way out. _

To her good fortune, yesterday while looking for Professor Sprout, she had stumbled upon an unused classroom. Mentally making a note of the room and route, she decided to change her hideout to this room. So there she was early morning, freezing cold with only a magic fire to keep her warm and light the room. Jessica decided to do her charms assignment first. After reading the spells, she realized it wasn't as hard just tedious. She took out her wand and said: **Bolarion**. From the end of her wand, sprouted glass balls of shapes and sizes. 

Now, she needed to add color. Leafing again through the book, she came upon a spell that turns objects in to various colors. Pointing to the glass balls that were floating in front of her, she chanted; **Koloskus. Now, there were glass balls of various colors floating in front of her. All right, that's the first stage completed. The second stage was to merge the spells so she could produce colored balls from her wand. **

_But how?__ Come on brain think! Think! Think! From the back of her brain, an image began to appear. Jessica concentrated harder and the image became clearer. It was her fourth year charms class. What was the teacher saying? Nerds no brawns? No that's not right… come on brain, a little bit more… verb before noun... That's it! Verb before noun! She flicked her wand._

"Koloskus Bolarion!" she said. She held her breath as she watched glass balls take form at the tip of her wand. She had to bite her lip from screaming in joy when the balls that emerged were colored. One down, four more to go. She looked at her watch, and jumped in surprise. She had been there for an hour and had only ten minutes before the next class. She grabbed her books and ran to her history class. Professor Binns had always been boring, but now, with Jessica's eagerness to see Professor Flitwick, Binns classes were just intolerable. How she managed to stay awake would remain a mystery to her for all she remembered was racing out of the room, once the bell sounded. 

She had two hours before the next class, and so far, she had secured 20 points from Flitwick. He had been very much impressed with her quick grasp of the concept and made her promise to help him decorate the Halls for Christmas. Since it was still only middle October, Jessica figured she'd have ample of time to wiggle her way out of it, so she agreed. What next, she thought as she sat crossed leg in her abandoned classroom. Only two days more. 

Arithmancy. _Thanks Megan, she thought fondly to the old lady that had brought her up and would let her run the minimart down the street. Jessica had realized she was a whiz at numbers and had nurtured her love for it. _Of course, in elementary school it was known as arithmetic_, she thought wryly. It took her exactly two hours and five feet of parchment paper to calculate the speed of light, densities of sound with a three dimensional cross sectional of volume in dry mass. She rolled up her assignment and sent it back to her room before breaking into a sprint for her next class. _

She walked into transfiguration class a second before the bell rang and her brain was so tired; her body shifted to automatic gear, and set the system to cruise drive. If she had answered any questions correctly, then it was pure luck, because her brain had completely shut down. 

@~~}~~~

"Jessica? Hello? Earth to Jessica?" slowly, her brain began to stimulate. First, her middle brain was activated, so she was able to see a hand wave vigorously in her face. Then her front brain turned on, and she was able to compute that someone was trying to gain her attention. Finally, her hind brain click back to life and she was able to say;

"Granger, get your hand out of my face!"

"Welcome back to earth, where have you been?" Hermione asked grinning at Jessica's dazed face. 

"Uranus," she replied, obviously not _that_ dazed. Ron burst into laughter in the background. They were back in the Gryffindor common room. School was over for that day.

"Funny, Stanford. You missed lunch again," she said. _Oh shit, that explains the gnawing feeling in my stomach,_ she thought. _At the rate I'm skipping meals, I'm gonna have craters in my stomach walls to challenge the moon. _

"Yeah, I've been busy," she said and got up. There were still three more assignments to do. But Hermione put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Wait, have this first," she said and held out a chicken sandwich wrapped in napkin.

"You packed this for me?" she asked staring down at the neat wrapping, her eyes wide. Hermione gave a shy smile and dropped the package into Jessica's lap.

"Yeah, that's what friends do," she said and smiled.

"Ron and I have prefect rounds to make, so we'll see you later. Eat it, okay?"

"Okay," was all Jessica could say. She stared at the sandwich. _That's what friends do. _Stop fighting it. It won't hurt you to be friends with them. Shut up brain, and just concentrate on the next assignment. Jessica took a big bite from the sandwich and went to retrieve her remaining assignments, then headed to the library. 

Picking the most secluded area, she sat down and began on her runes. It took her only an hour and half to complete the assignment. Good _old Professor Hiero_, she thought. That left transfiguration and Herbology. She had one and a half day to finish. She wanted to hand in her work before Friday dinner. 

"Alright, let's start with Herbology. It's a written assignment and you're in a library," she said softly to herself. However, after browsing for half an hour in the botanical aisle, she came up with zilch. Dejected she went back to her seat and rested her weary head on the cool surface of the table. Her eyes darted back and forth, around the library, trying hard to think. Suddenly she jerked up back into a sitting position. _Oh my god, Jessica you dunderhead!_ _It's so simple!_ She thought slapping her forehead for being so blind as not to see. 

_'Toscious fungals are rare and dangerous, and poisonous when brewed into potions. Hardly any wizard or witch have ever encountered these plants in a lifetime'_

"_Poisonous when brewed into potions, that's the key word," she said softly to herself. The information she wants is in the restricted area! She grabbed her Herbology assignment and ran to Madam Pince. She skidded to a halt in front of the lady. _

"Jessica Stanford, there is to be no running in my library," she said, openly shocked at such behavior. Jessica grinned at her.

"But madam Pince, it was silent running," she said, throwing her best smile at the lady. 

"What do you want child?" she said, trying hard not too laugh at Jessica's goofy face. Jessica handed her assignment to madam Pince.

"I was wondering if you could let me look in the restricted area for this fungal," she asked. Madam Pince nodded.

"Toscious is it? There's only one book in the entire library concerning the fungal. Come on," she said, and began walking towards the restricted area. Jessica couldn't help but pump her fist into the air. It earned her a few weird glances from the other students. Five minutes later, she was bent over a parchment, furiously copying down the five uses of Toscious fungal. 

_No wonder, this thing is restricted. Just writing about its deadly uses is making my quill curl, she thought. She was so into her work that she didn't realize, someone had been reading over her shoulder. Only when she had written down the final word to her essay did the person speak._

"What are you doing? Trying to kill someone?" Harry asked. Jessica jumped in shock and knocked her books to the floor.

"Harry Potter! Don't ever do that to me again!" she cried. She bent down and started to pick up her book. Harry helped.

"So what are you doing?" he asked again.

"If I continue to ignore you, will you go away?"

"Nope. So what are you doing?" he asked again. Jessica sighed.

"I'm doing extra assignments to earn some points, so I can make up for the ones I lost," she said. Harry couldn't believe his ears. _Ms. I don't-care-a-sheep's-tail-about-anyone _was sacrificing her free time doing extra work for her house?

"You don't have to look so surprise," she grumbled, and began packing her stuff. If he was here then Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head weren't far behind.

"I am surprise. I never knew you cared for the house," he said.

"I don't. I just feel bad, that's all," she said.

"You're something else, you know that Jessica?" he couldn't believe it. Maybe there really was more to her than meets the eye. He watched her flush a little from his praise.

"Is there something you want Potter?" she snapped. _If he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I won't be responsible for my actions._

"Actually, yeah. I was looking for you to go to dinner," he said. Her heart fluttered a little. He was looking for her, to go to dinner with him? Could it be…

"Hermione doesn't want you skipping meals anymore, and sent Ron and I to look for you," Harry continued. Oh, Hermione sent him; she could feel her stomach drop.

"Yeah, okay. Go first I'll catch up," she said. Harry looked skeptical.

"I'll be there! I promise," she said.

"All right, but if you don't show up, it's not my fault what Herm will do to you," he said. That earned a small smile from Jessica.

"Harry, don't tell anyone," she said. Harry nodded.

"I won't," _yet. _He left the library shortly afterwards. She went to the green house and handed in her Herbology paper. Professor sprout looked very surprise and very please, that she awarded Jessica an extra ten points, for initiative. Professor Hiero and Professor Vector were also impressed with her rune and Arithmancy paper and awarded her the promised 20 points each. She then made her way to the Great Hall. 

It was obvious that Hermione had been looking out for her, as she began to wave the minute Jessica stepped into the hall. _You gotta give that girl credit. She never lets up._ She walked over to them and Hermione scooted over to let Jessica squeeze in. before she sat, she briefly looked at the hourglass at the front of the hall. Gryffindors hourglass had increased by 80 points. Feeling much better and less tired she dug into her food, and actually had a civilized conversation with the other students.

"Jessica, do you play quidditch?" Harry had asked.

"A little, but I'm more of a football kind of girl," she replied. Dean Thomas, who was seated two places to her right, perked up.

"Football? Did you say football?" he asked.

"Yeah, I used to keep track of the premiere league, but its hard now," she answered.

"My brother owls me after every match, so I won't miss much," said Dean. Jessica's face lighted up.

"Are you serious?! So tell me!" she cried. A little away from them, Hermione felt her arm being poked and turned to her left.

"Herm, who's that?" Lavender asked. Hermione gave her a puzzled look.

"Jessica, remember her? Tall, black haired, occasionally obnoxious?" she said.

"That what I thought, but that can't possibly be Jessica. This one's acting like a normal human being. You don't think she's been possessed do you?" Lavender asked again. Hermione laughed.

"It's the one and the same. I guess she just wants to get along with everyone," said Hermione.

"Too bad it's happening only now. We could've been 100 points up," said Parvati from across the table.

Harry, who had been listening to them, while trying to teleport a marmalade tart five plates down onto his plate, almost blurted out about Jessica's extra credit work, but managed to stop himself in time. Oh, he had every plan to tell the others, but once she had succeeded. In a way, he liked having her trust him.

~*@*~

**A/N: That's a nice long one… so what y'all think?? Thank you for the reviews and I think it's only right that I respond to them, dun you think? ~_^ oh, and terribly sorry if anything was a miss and if my poor knowledge in biology offended anyone… **

**Stacey: Yay I have converted you… ^_^… I just hope you're not too disappointed in the end…**

**Ronandhermioneforever****: thanks for that, I wasn't sure between the hole and the door knob, well, I'm the wiser now…**

**Sapphire: yes she did, in America, but she didn't like it very much it seems… o_O**

**Snow angel: ah… then I have bad news for you, as I write this, I have no plot in mind… but don't let that stop you from reading… ^_^**

**Brie cheese eater: do you honestly think so??...oh, okay… _**

**Coconut-ice agent h/h: Romance? Patience is a virtue, my friend…**

**Heero's**** girl: Thank you, thank you, I try to please… ^_^**

**S.N Blade: I'm not sure what you mean abt Lavender and Parvati??? Well, they have a bit in this update… ^_^**


	7. What the hell?

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these type of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

Jessica stared at the rock in front of her, her nerves strung to a thin line. She had tried and tried and tried, but she couldn't get the damn rock to turn into a freaking pineapple, much less get up and dance! So far, the damn rock had turned yellow, or sprouted leaves and at one time even leaked pineapple juice, but never, not even once had it resembled a pineapple fruit. She knew it was her pronunciation that was wrong, but she had already said it twenty different ways, and honestly how many ways can you pronounce a five-syllable sentence? Sighing loudly, she lay down on the classroom floor, the cool marble a comfort to her over heated brain. 

Slowly her mind began to drift. Images began to form in her mind, specifically of a bushy haired girl and her red headed and raven haired friends. She had never met anyone so pushy, so domineering so… wanting to be her friend. She had to admit; no one had ever tried so hard to get through to her. She had learnt a long time ago, if you kept to yourself, people will leave you alone. It just doesn't seem to appear like that here in Hogwarts. It was only the other day; Ginny Weasley had come up to her to ask about Arithmancy, even though that was mainly because Hermione wasn't there. But the point is, it had been a pleasant encounter and she even chatted for a while with Ginny. Now, whenever the younger girl sees her, she'll wave or say hi. And as Jessica lay down, thinking of her fellow Gryffindors, the ice surrounding her heart began to thaw.

"All right brain, enough slacking. Time for work," she said to herself. She stood up and shook her arms and head, loosening up her nerves. Remember what you taught Neville… _imagine a pineapple… be the pineapple_. Jessica focused all her attention on the rock, a clear image of a pineapple forming in her mind. Her black eyes glinted with determination and waved her wand.

"_Veravertio_!" she cried. Nothing. But just as she was about to give up, the rock begun to shake. A spot of yellow materialized in the middle of the gray and slowly spread across, covering the gray. A small patch of green jagged leaves sprouted from its top and the rock lost its solid form. It took a total of thirty seconds before the rock turned into a pineapple. Once it was complete, Jessica began to dance around the first corner then cart wheeled the next corner before running back to the pineapple. She hugged the fruit but squeezed too hard, the fruit burst, splattering her clothes and face with pineapple juice. She was too happy to care. I can't wait to see McGonagall's face tomorrow!

@~~}~~~

 The sun had barely risen, when Jessica came flying down the stairs. She wanted to see Professor McGonagall before her brain had a chance to lose whatever knowledge she had. In her rush, she didn't see Harry sitting at one of the sofas, concentrating hard on a piece of paper. At least he had been.

"Hey, Jessica, where's the fire?" he called out. Jessica walked up to him, grinning broadly. Harry had to swallow a few times, as his throat had gone unusually dry. He had always thought Jessica as pretty, even when she had a sullen look, or was snapping at someone. But now, with her eyes twinkling with excitement, her lips curved up into a smile and her hair glowing from the reflection of the fire, she looked breath taking. 

"No fire, Potter, I'm just gonna go see Professor McGonagall," she said. Harry snapped out of his daze and gaped at her.

"You're going to see her by choice?" he asked. She nodded and laughed at him. 

"Yeah, believe it or not, actually I've finally gotten the hang of her assignment, so I just want to show her before, it leaks out of my ears," she replied.

"You're done? That's great! Congrats," Harry cried out, jumping out from his seat.

"Shut up Potter, you'll wake everyone up," she said good-naturedly. Harry just looked at her in amazement. She began to squirm under his scrutiny.

"What?" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just seem different," he said; wonder shining in his green eyes,

"Whatever, Potter," she scoffed.

"I should get going now… why are you up so early?" she asked, the thought suddenly crossing her mind.

Harry picked up the paper he had been staring at before she entered.

"Quidditch starts today and I haven't figured out a strategy yet," he sighed. It had seemed so easy when Angelina or Oliver had done it. In the two years he had been captain; he still had trouble with thinking up strategy ideas. Jessica took a glance at the paper. All she could see were little dots moving along squiggly lines. 

"It's all Greek to me. Have fun figuring it out and when you do, don't tell me!" she said and with one last wave flew out the portrait door. Harry continued staring at the door long after she had left.

@~~}~~~

_Relax… breath in, breath out…_ her brain instructed, trying to calm the super hyped imagination of the host body. Jessica could feel her breathing become ragged as she walked down the pitch-dark corridor, illuminated only by her wand. _Remember, you're a witch, if a shadow jumps out at you, hex it_, she thought to herself. Besides, who ever heard of a witch scared of ghosts? Her brain added. 

"Curse the gift of imagination," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly all the ghost stories she had seen started flashing through her mind. Images of bloody fangs, sharp claws and dismembered bodies soared through her brain. If she hadn't arrived at a huge painting of a male lion and his lioness, she would've run back to the tower screaming. As it is, she was there and common sense began to replace her wild images. She took a deep breath and faced the male lion, which had been watching her penetratingly (just like McGonagall, she shuddered).

"I would like to see Professor McGonagall please," she said politely. The lion stood up and walked out of the painting, leaving the lioness that was licking herself lazily. The lion returned shortly afterwards and less than a second later, the painting swung open, revealing Professor McGonagall in her tartan robes, her hair let loose from her tight bun, and it looked like it had been run through with fingers several times.

"Ms. Stanford, is everything alright?" she asked, her tone alert.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I must show you my completed assignment," she said in one breath. All of a sudden, seeing Professor McGonagall so early in the morning wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to show me now, at this time of the morning?" she asked, very surprised.

"Well, Professor, there really isn't much difference between my brain and a sieve," she said, hoping to appease Professor McGonagall with a little early morning humor. It must have worked, as she moved away from the entrance and beckoned Jessica to enter. Jessica looked around and saw it was not much different than the Gryffindor tower, just smaller and no stairs (of course) with two rooms. 

Professor McGonagall sat herself down on one of the few armchairs in her living room and with a flick of her wrist, a rock materialized on top her coffee table. Jessica pulled out her wand and made a great show of pulling up her robe sleeves.

_All right, brain, this is it. Don't disappoint me, now think of a pineapple,_ she thought as she pointed her wand at the rock. Instead, a pair of green eyes belonging to a face with unruly hair took shape in her mind. She quickly shook her head, to clear the image. Just thought you'd need some inspiration, her brain said. Very funny! Now, visualize a pineapple, she hissed mentally. Slowly the face changed shape to a pineapple.

"_Veravertio_!" she said. The rock lifted up slightly and started to tremble, rocking back and forth. A patch of yellow spread around the rock and pointy leaves sprouted from the top. The rock had successfully transfigured into a pineapple.

"Very good, Jessica. I have to admit, I am very surprised that you managed to grasp such technique in a short matter of time," said Professor McGonagall, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"If you didn't think I could do it, why did you assign the work to me?" she asked. Did she deliberately want me to fail? She thought in surprise. Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"I never said, I didn't think you could do it at all, I said I didn't think you could do it in such a short period of time. There's a difference there, Ms. Stanford," she answered, smiling a little. Jessica nodded in understanding. _Maybe Professor McGonagall isn't such a tough nut after all. _

_Oh no_… Jessica groaned inwardly, her elation dropping to her feet. She had forgotten about the tap dancing.

"Professor!" she cried. "I was so tired last night, that I forgot to make it tap dance," 

"If you had managed to do that, then I would be really surprised. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. With the addition of the 20 marks I will give you, in total you have earned 130 points for the house," said Professor McGonagall, gratitude shinning in her eyes. Jessica just stared at her. It might have been extreme fatigue, or intense shock, but her brain couldn't register with what her ears just heard.

"130 points?" she asked.

"Yes, you heard right. 30 points from other teachers during school hours and 100 from the extra assignments. Not only have you recovered the points you lost, you've also managed to earn some interest," she explained. 

"Whoa! I… wow…" Jessica stammered, for once not having a quick retort.

"It's a shame you've decided to keep it a secret. You've done a great deed for your house," said Professor McGonagall. Jessica blushed. 

"So on behalf on my students, thank you Jessica," she continued. Jessica's mind was reeling. No one had said anything nice about her. No one had ever appreciated her efforts, but this wonderful woman in front of her was showering her with gratitude, one sentence after another. It was a foreign feeling swimming inside her, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Professor McGonagall was grateful to her for obtaining a few points, but she was grateful to Professor McGonagall for teaching her to respect again, and how wonderful it feels to look up to someone.

"Minerva, what are you doing out there? Its getting cold and lonely here by myself," said a deep and seductive voice from one of the rooms. Professor McGonagall choked on her coffee and Jessica looked intently towards the doorframe. I don't believe it, Professor McGonagall has a lover! She thought. Who could it be? Out of the doorway shadow, into the living room light, looking tousled and hungry for some loving was none other than…Snape. 

(_Now I'm not going to explain why Snape was in McGonagall's room, early Friday morning in his boxers, because we're all grown ups and we know why.)_

_Professor McGonagall's lover was Snape!?!?_ She thought horror-struck. But she didn't wait to find out, as the next second, she mumbled a quick thank you to a horrified McGonagall, and ran out.  

@~~}~~~

She didn't stop running till she was back at the Gryffindor tower. Just for the record, Jessica finds it bothersome to get along with the students in her house, so she definitely makes no effort with students in other houses, therefore causing her to be oblivious to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. What she felt was more of a sense of betrayal, that someone she now respected was… well, sleeping with the enemy. Snape was unfair, constantly picking on Gryffindors for no apparent reason and McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor, was _sleeping_ with him!! Anger began to grow inside her until she was like a volcano ready to explode. The flames in her eyes were putting the common room fire to shame. 

He watched her from across the room, clenching and unclenching her fist in anger. Ron and Hermione were still upstairs, getting ready. As usual, everyone around her was passing her by as if she wasn't there. She could be dancing on the table naked and no one would pay attention to her, he thought in disgust. In a way, it really bugged him that the other students were taking her at face value. Unwilling to delve deeper into her thoughts and try to break her fortress, like Hermione was trying. 

_Cheap talk, Harry, you're not exactly going over to ask her what's wrong_, his conscience pointed out. Harry sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her; it's just that whenever he comes within touching distance of her, his mind blanks out and he can't hear himself speak over the loud thumping of his heart. But he knew, if he didn't appease the angry volcano goddess, then everyone would be in for a rough time, especially Hermione.

"Hey, stare any harder at the walls and the tapestries will combust into flames," he said, trying to lighten her mood. So far so good, his brain and his mouth were in sync. She shot him an irate look, her eyes dark with anger.

"What do you want Potter?" she snapped then turned away. Well, so much for small talk, he thought.

"It didn't go well?" he asked. She snorted.

"Oh no, it went well. The best transfiguration I'd ever done," she replied.

"We're 20 points up this morning."

"Congrats. But why are you so angry? I could feel your fury vibes all across the room," he said, puzzled. If he had done half the thing she had done, he'd be doing cartwheels around the school. Jessica turned and fastened her angry eyes onto his again. He could see his perplexed reflection reflected in her eyes.

"She's sleeping with him," she said, her voice low and deadly. 

"Who is?" he asked. I thought she went to see McGonagall? _Who is this 'she'? Is she having some kind of tryst with another female? Whoa heavy stuff!_

"McGonagall is sleeping with the spawn of Satan himself," she hissed. 

"Spawn of Satan? Who the hell is that?" he said. _Is she talking about Voldermort? She's not making sense._

"Snape!" _ah… close enough._

"Oh him," he said, relaxing visibly.

"That's all you can say? Oh him? Aren't you angry, pissed, _betrayed_?" she demanded.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, it really isn't any of my business, one and two, she's happy with him. Jessica, he only mistreats us, not McGonagall. And it's the Slytherins who are abysmal, he's not such a bad guy," said Harry, thinking of the time Snape had risked his life by dispensing information about Voldermort's whereabouts to Lord Merlin and Professor Dumbledore. He also knew that the only reason Snape did what he did was because Snape knew how much it meant to Professor McGonagall to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. So, if anyone was going to condemn the two being in love, it wasn't going to be him. 

"And you know this from experience?" she insisted. Harry nodded. Jessica leaned back on the sofa, the fire slowly dying in her eyes. Jessica was a lot of things, but she wasn't unreasonable… _sometimes._

"I guess it isn't fair to condemn her when it's us he treats badly," she said. With her anger gone, she could see the stupidity of her emotions and realized that although McGonagall was dating Snape, she had been completely unbiased when it came to giving Jessica a chance to redeem herself. 

"Yep," agreed Harry.

"So I'm just being silly here aren't I?" she said.

"Yep," said Harry again. Jessica smacked him on the arm.

"Thanks a lot Potter! You could've disagreed," she said, pretending to be hurt.

"What? And miss a chance to prove you wrong?" he retorted. Jessica gave a small laugh and looked back at Harry. She stared into his green eyes, suddenly becoming well aware of their close proximity. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but her brain (once again taken over by her sex-crazed hormones) wouldn't send the proper signals to her eyes. 

Harry felt his insides turn to mush. He couldn't remember feeling like this. With Cho and Ginny, he still had a little of himself to hold on to. But with her, his whole being became… mush.

"Hey, you two!" a chirpy voice broke their eye contact. Jessica gave her brain a mental shake and looked up to see Hermione and Ron. Harry had looked away, slowly feeling the faint heat of a blush creep up his neck. Ron realized it but didn't say anything… for now. 

"Hey you, ready for breakfast?" asked Jessica. Ron stared at her. This couldn't possibly be Jessica Stanford. It's the tale of the body snatchers all over again. Hermione must have felt the same way.

"What?" she said clearly flabbergasted. Jessica rolled her eyes and got up.

"Y'know breakfast? The most important meal of the day?" Jessica mocked. _What is it with British people anyways? Weren't they the health conscious ones?_

"I know what breakfast is! I'm just surprised _you're_ the one suggesting it!" replied Hermione.

"Are you okay? Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"One minute you nag me for NOT going for meals and when I suggest we actually go for meals, you nag me anyways! I can't win with you Granger," said Jessica in mock disgust. Hermione laughed and released Ron's arm to entwine around Jessica's arm.

"C'mon Jessica, lets go for breakfast," she said and led the pack out to the Great Hall. 

In the back, Ron was whispering to Harry.

"What'd you do? Give her a new personality?" Harry laughed at Ron's statement but refused to comment on it.

**A/N/N:** pls be gentle with the flames, I've never experienced it before… you may torch me with full force later, when it's REALLY worth it… _


	8. The crumbling of her fortress

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these type of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

It would seem that her morning happiness was just the beginning. The saying, _what goes up must come down_ somehow doesn't apply in the wizarding world. Even if she had tried, _(trust me, she did!)_ Jessica couldn't find anything wrong with anything that day. Breakfast was sensational. It seemed that the 20 points she had received from Professor McGonagall had put Gryffindor in the lead. The hall was buzzing with puzzlement from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's, extremely delight from the Gryffindors and anguish resentment from the Slytherins. But the most common question: _how and who?_ Even the teachers were whispering madly with each other save Professor McGonagall and… Dumbledore, though there shouldn't be any surprised there. 

Jessica continued eating her toast and jam, letting the questions and assumptions pass over her, not offering her thoughts. She couldn't decide which was better; that she'd cause such a stir or that Harry was giving her conspirational winks and smiles from across the table.  _Definitely the latter,_ said her brain/hormones. Shut up, brain. _I agree._ Oh no, not you too heart!

"Who do you think the mystery person is?" said Hermione after breakfast as the four walked out of the Great Hall. 

"Are you sure you didn't do it, Herm?" said Harry, smiling widely at Jessica.

"If it was me, I think I would know, Harry," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. Guys are such dunderheads. Ron was just looking at the Jessica and Harry exchange smiles. Although he didn't know Jessica very well, he did know Harry and Harry was definitely hiding something from him and Hermione.

"Jessica, what do you think?" asked Ron. Jessica flushed a little but remained composed.

"I dunno, don't care actually," she replied nonchalantly but her heart was pounding. _I hope Ron doesn't suspect anything,_ she thought. Why not? Her brain argued. _If he suspects something then what's the point I keep it a secret?_ She replied. What are you really afraid of? He brain asked. _I'm not scared of anything; I just want to keep this secret._ Really Jessica? Or are you afraid he'll figure out your fascination with his best friend? _Hey, who asked for your opinion, heart?_

"Jessica? You okay? What's with the deep frown?" Hermione's voice broke into her reverie. 

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just wondering… uh, about the anonymous person also now that Ron had asked," she said quickly.

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe it was the tooth fairy,"

"If it was the tooth fairy, we'd be ten sickles richer not 20 points up," answered Hermione dryly.

"Well, then, the house point fairy then," Jessica retorted. The three laughed.

"We'd better quicken our pace, potions is in five," said Ron, and took Hermione's hands, before running off. Jessica stopped abruptly, her face stricken. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"C'mon, there isn't time to worry about it now," said Harry softly. Jessica quicken her pace but didn't shake free from Harry grasps.

"What if I have a mental breakdown and get everything wrong? Harry I can't afford to do five assignments in three days again!" she hissed. Harry laughed and pulled her down the stairs towards the dungeon.

"Stop worrying. It'll be okay," he reassured. _That's right. It'll be okay. It's not like I caught them in bed or anything._ Jessica you are seriously overreacting. By the time they reached potion class, she was calm already, and was quite okay with the two. But of course, Harry, being male, had to spoil her tranquility.

"Just to remind you, we have transfiguration after this."

@~~}~~~

It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Snape had blushed furiously when she walked in and kept his back to the students or his head terribly low down when explaining about ingredients. He must have been really shaken up as he didn't deduct a single point from Gryffindor or said a single nasty remark to Neville. As for Jessica, he didn't even pass her way much less look at her. The class, Gryffindor and Slytherins alike were quite surprised at his sudden changed and were even more surprise at Harry inability to refrain from breaking into huge grins when Snape's back was turned. 

Transfiguration however wasn't as 'awkward' as potions had been. Professor McGonagall taught her seventh year class as if she hadn't been caught red-handed harboring a sexy, boxer-clad potion teacher in her room earlier in the morning. Neville, who was in good spirits after the first ever potions class where he _wasn't_ verbally sliced to pieces, felt it plummet to the ground as Professor McGonagall took over Snape's job. The only time when things might have gone a little awry was when Jessica began to giggle and had to bite her wand to stop. Unfortunately, her antics had caught Harry's attention and he too began to start laughing. Lucky for them, McGonagall (who was supporting identical pink spots on her cheeks) had chosen against transfiguring them into hyenas and instead asked them to step out until they've got their laughter under control. It was a full fifteen minutes before the two could walk in with a straight face again.

"Alright you guys, what's up?" asked Ron. He and Hermione had cornered Harry and Jessica in the empty common room. Harry again began to laugh softly, but Jessica remained calm. If the two wanted to know, they'll have to beg her for it.

"Ron, I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Harry, who was sitting beside Jessica, pressed his face against the back of the sofa in an attempt to muffle his laugh.

"Uh-huh, and Harry's just extremely happy today right?" said Hermione dryly. Jessica rolled her eyes and gave Harry a smack on his back.

"Potter! Stop laughing! You're ruining the effect!" she scolded.

"I'm trying. Did you see Snape's face?! I thought I was going to burst from not laughing!" he cried, letting loose his laughter. Despite her attempt to remain unfazed, she too started laughing.

"I know. He wouldn't look at me! And McGonagall! I swear she blushed!" Jessica laughed. Ron and Hermione, not understanding, couldn't see anything funny.

"Hello! What are you two laughing at?" Hermione cried in exasperation. Harry and Jessica took another two minutes to calm down.

"Do you wanna tell?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, you tell. It's your story," he replied. Jessica turned her full attention to the two and told them what she had seen.

"Bloody hell! Are you sure? It wasn't a dream?" exclaimed Ron. Hermione was just gaping, unable to say anything (for once). 

"Look, Weasley. As bizarre as I am, I draw a line at fantasizing about teachers, especially Snape and McGonagall," she replied dryly. 

"Oh my, amazing… who would've thought?" Hermione finally found her tongue.

"Not me,"

"Me neither,"

"Well, they were building towards it," said Harry, suddenly growing thoughtful. 

"What!" all three exclaimed. 

"You weren't here," he said addressing Jessica.

"Remember valentines when Charlie and Jules were here? Snape kissed McGonagall under the mistletoe?" 

"But Harry, Snape was under a spell," argued Ron.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a love spell. He didn't have to kiss her… unless he had wanted too," reasoned Harry. The two looked at him in understanding. Only Jessica looked baffled. 

"Mistletoes on valentines?" she asked incredulously.

"That's what Jules said! Professor Flitwick decorated the hall," said Hermione, as if that explained it all. Jessica nodded, not understanding, but not really wanting to find out. Students began to trickle in and the four changed the topic.

@~~}~~~

Harry could barely hear Ron and Hermione argue about divination as she still thought he and Harry were wasting brain cells in that class. He was looking at Jessica, but trying to look as if he wasn't looking. At this moment, she was busy staring into the fire, her thoughts miles away. Harry let out a sigh. He couldn't understand when he began to feel that way. He couldn't understand _why_ he felt that way. From day one, she had been rude and obnoxious to him. She doesn't even call him by his first name. She loved to make fun of him, laugh every time he messed up one of his homework. There was nothing… nice about her for him to feel attracted to. Of course she's always there to help, doesn't mind going out of her way to make amends, kind hearted to those who need it, beautiful, funny when she wants to be, and is constantly on his mind in his dreams, but really, that isn't the point! 

Even now, when her hostility had somewhat toned down, she was still reserved. No one knew what she was thinking. She chose what she wanted other people to see, to know. Does he want that? To have a relationship with someone who is sullen, guarded, and suspicious? What will he gain out of this relationship? And to top it all, she doesn't like anything about magic and refuses out rightly to use even a simple quill, choosing instead to use a ball point pen!! How could he possibly even _want_ a relationship with her, when magic and everything about it was his entire life??  _Harry!! What are you thinking? A relationship with Jessica? Is that what you want? With her?  She thinks your scar is a tattoo and calls you Tattoo boy, for heaven's sake!_ Harry was slightly stunned to where his thoughts had taken a turn. This was the first time he had ever let the thought enter. It had always been there, but he would dismiss the notion before it had time to take shape. But there was no running away from it now. _Yes, I do want to have a relationship with her_. The problem is, does she want one with him?

Well, Harry had finally figured out his state of heart and mind, and knew where he wanted to go. Jessica on the other hand, had no idea what she felt for the boy and was still lost and still driving around in circles. Her three way debate with her brain (still taken over by her hormones) and her heart were only leading her to dead ends. Suspicion and wariness still controlled a large part of her emotions and thoughts. She knew if she was willing to admit it, deep, deep down in her hearts of hearts she wanted to befriend the other students and… she wanted to be liked. She wanted to laugh with Dean, Seamus, and Neville over something stupid, as they sometimes do with Ron and Harry. She wanted Lavender and Parvati to stop her in the middle of the hallway with some juicy gossip as they do with Hermione. She also wanted the friendly smiles and look the trio would receive from students alike. (Except for some students, whom she realized were less friendly, but she had never bothered to find out why).  **_Sigh_** _if only I could know for certain that there was a chance for me to make things right, I would,_ she thought. What's stopping you? Her brain asked. _Fear_. Fear? _Yes, I don't think I could handle the rejection. I guess… I'm not as tough as I'd want others to think_. Oh Jessica….

If only she knew what the fates (who were in an unusual good mood) had in store for her. 

Classes had ended for that day and Jessica found herself in a state she hadn't been in for almost ever since she came to Hogwarts. Her old self would have welcomed it, but now, her body repulsed the feeling with strength. For the first time ever, she was beginning to feel the ache of being alone and whatever happiness she felt in the morning began to disperse slowly. Hermione was nowhere in sight… come to think of it, the hallways were unusually quiet; just a few Ravenclaw's passing her by. _Well, it's a good thing I didn't decide to make a fool out of myself, she thought._ Making friends does not render you a fool, her brain argued. 

"Well, at least I have my schizophrenic personality to keep me company," she said to no one in particular.

"Pardon me, child. Were you talking to me?" said a voice in front of her. Jessica looked up at the Fat lady and smiled.

"Nothing important. Sweet tooth." she said and the portrait flung open. She climbed through the hole. 

What greeted her was not reassuring. In fact, she could feel her inside contract as if trying to shrink into nothing. Her brain had deserted her, leaving her alone in a room full of Gryffindors, each and everyone of them staring fixatedly at her.

"What!" she snapped, trying to hide the sudden apprehension gnawing in her heart. She looked at Hermione and was slightly startled by drops of tears shining on her eyelashes. Harry had his head down, his face red and flushed. Ron's look mirrored the rest of the students; disbelief.  For the love of burgers and fries, she had no idea what was happening. _Maybe I pushed them to far and now they've decided to throw me into the lake as an offering to the giant squid._ Jessica paled at the thought. Of course, she knew they wouldn't go to that extreme, but that didn't stop the images of herself being ripped apart by eight long tentacles from forming in her head. _Maybe they'll show mercy and have me shoot instead?_

_Jessica, get a grip, you're imagination is getting the best of you,_ her schizophrenic personality chided. The silence was beginning to become unbearable and Jessica prepared to bolt out of the room. Suddenly, she saw from the corner of her eyes, Neville stepping forward. He gave her a huge grin and began clapping. Hermione started too, followed by Ron and Harry. Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati joined in and before long, the entire Gryffindors were clapping. Hermione walked up to Jessica and to the dark hair girl's surprise, the head girl wrapped her arms around her into a tight embrace. When Hermione pulled back, her eyes were even mistier.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, giving Jessica a soft slap. Jessica looked puzzled, but then she saw Harry smile guiltily behind Hermione and knew. He had told them. Jessica shrugged.

"I felt bad and wanted to make amends, so to say," she said casually, as if 130 points was of no importance. Lavender walked up to her.

"Jessica, I… we all, are sorry. We judged you wrong," she said. The room became hushed and without realizing, Harry was holding his breath. Somehow, her response to the question was important to him. Jessica blushed furiously and smiled to Lavender.

"I'm sorry too, for being a pain in the ass," she answered, and smiled. Lavender beamed and hugged Jessica, which Jessica returned. Parvati and Hermione soon joined in the two while the others cheered loudly. Jessica could feel herself choke up and her eyes watery. She had never felt so happy, so welcomed, and she was loving every minute of it. As she looked at the students who had crowded around her, thanking her for her extraordinary contribution, all of them sincere, she almost wept in joy. And she had all this thanks to a boy with black hair, green eyes and an unusual tattoo, who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Out of nowhere, plates of sweets and pitchers of pumpkin juice began materializing on tables and soon the party was in full swing. It went well into the night but finally disbanded when Hermione (in her most bossy voice) ushered everyone to bed. Just before ascending up the stairs, Ginny Weasley turned to Jessica and paid her the highest compliment that night.

"Jessica, you are Gryffindor to the heart."

Eventually, all had gone up except Jessica and Harry. 

"I should beat you up, Potter. You promised you wouldn't tell," she said to him. Harry, who was seated next to her, stretched lazily.

"I never promised, Stanford. I just said I'd keep quiet," he answered. 

"Thanks, Harry,"

"Holy hippogriff! You used my first name!!"

"Harry!" Harry laughed at her exasperated look.

"No problem. So how does it feel?"

"What?"

"To be nice?"

"Nice… definitely nice,"

"I thought you'd like it," he said. She just smiled. He's so sweet, her heart sighed. Jessica smothered the feeling.

"Um, Harry… do you remember once you said you don't really care about me? Has that changed?" she asked, feeling shy for the first time ever. Harry's features clouded.

"I said that?" _good job, Potter!_

"Jessica, obviously I said that against my better judgment. Of course, I care. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't," he said. 

"So are we friends now?" she asked, her brain naughtily adding 'boy' in front of friend. 

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling. Today _we're friends, tomorrow I'll be the love of your life,_ he thought. He held out his hand. Jessica received it. Then she quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheeks. Before he could respond, she jumped out of her seat and ran up to her room. Harry touched his face where her lips had grazed it. That night Harry fell asleep with a huge grin on his face. As for Jessica, that night, in the midst of her dreams of friends, laughter and a green-eyed boy, another large section of her ice heart thawed and the heart that sat frozen for so long began to thump in rhythm again.

**A/N/N:** so how?? Did you enjoy??


	9. Boys in the girls dorm?

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these type of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

Winter had finally made its way to Hogwarts, covering its vast grounds with white snow and coating its trees with shiny, sharp icicles. Only the lake, rippling occasionally, showed no sign of succumbing to the bitter north winds. Christmas was coming and soft jingle tunes would escape the lips of students as they flocked about the chilly hallways, a light spring in their steps. 

Ah, but how fun could a Christmas holiday be, if it wasn't preceded first by a trip to Hogsmeade? The trip was scheduled two weeks before the holidays and it was all that the seventh years could talk about. 

Jessica, naturally, had no idea what importance that day held. She was sitting in her room, reading a Jude Deveraux's romance the night before the Hogsmeade trip, when the door burst open and Hermione, like a miniature whirlwind, blew in. Her face was contorted in anger. Behind her were Harry and Ron. They had just returned from prefect patrol. Hermione had begun to open and then slam hard the cupboard drawers.

"I wish I could just hex him! Or change him into a toad… No that's not bad enough, a slug maybe… no a snail, then I'll pour salt on him! Yes, I'll do that," she muttered to one in particular. Her face was flushed red and her brown eyes glinting dangerously. Jessica only looked at the two boys, who were looking warily at Hermione. 

"Hey, Herm, I'll hold, you punch," she said, trying to inject some humor into the grave scene. Hermione turned her angry eyes to Jessica. Jessica unwittingly winced at the impact.

"How about, I kill him and you dig his grave?" she retorted. With a scream, she stomped into the bathroom. Ron slumped onto Hermione's bed and Harry sat on Jessica's bed.

"What just happened?" she asked. Ron just groaned, so Harry figured it was up to him.

"We had an encounter with Judas's apprentice," said Harry.

"Huh? Judas?" she asked puzzled. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, his alias here is Draco Malfoy," he said. Jessica strained her mind to put a face to the name. Nope, nothing.

"Who?" she asked again, suddenly feeling a little silly. Ron looked at her in wonder.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin… greasy silver hair, sharp, ugly pointed face… constantly flanked by two equally ugly gargoyles?" said Ron. Jessica tried again. Of course, she had to take in Ron's description with a pinch salt, as she knew his tendency to exaggerate. Silver hair, pointy face… oh there it is, she's receiving an image. Oh yes, Slytherin prefect, Snape's pet. Hmmm, ugly wouldn't exactly be what she would describe him.

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about. I thought he was good look~" she said but had to cut short her sentence when Harry gave her an evil eye. She had forgotten about the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry.

"Good loo… er, loser… yeah, I always thought he was a good loser," she tried to cover her initial thoughts. Harry just gave her a withering look. Ron had gone back to clenching the bed sheets tightly and ranting into Hermione's fluffy pillow.

"So what did he do?" she asked, hoping to divert Harry's annoyed look elsewhere. It worked as Harry, turned to look at a wall, his green eyes almost black with anger.

"It isn't much what he did, its more what he said. We had a prefect meeting in the prefect's common room. Ron and Hermione came late."

"We were inspecting the outside grounds!" Ron yelled from under his arm.

"Ron, I know. Anyways he called Hermione a mudblood, not surprising, he always does that, but he went a step further this time," said Harry. Jessica couldn't say much, but she knew what a mudblood meant. She's been one for as long as she can remember. Harry wasn't done.

"Then he said out loud to everyone in the room, that there's a double meaning to Hermione being head girl… y'know what I'm saying right?" said, Harry, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, I get it. What an asshole!" Jessica said her eyes wide with indignation. Good looking or not, this Draco Malfoy had just made another enemy in the form of Jessica Stanford. _How dare he even hint of such a thing!!_

"It gets better," said Ron suddenly, getting up to sitting position. His anger was so defined, his hair was sizzling.

"She screamed at him and guess who should 'just' happen to walk in at that moment," said Ron mockingly. Jessica groaned in understanding.

"Snape,"

"Yep, he deducted 20 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the piece. He wouldn't even listen to us," continued Ron. 

"He is such a bastard," she cried and began to crawl off the bed.

"Where you going?" asked Harry.

"To give Snape a piece of my mind," she retorted. That man made her cells boil in anger. Harry pushed her back onto the bed.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" he asked. She is so stupid sometimes.

"Forget it Jessica, you'll only help loose more points. Besides are you sure, you want to go see him now, at night, in his bedroom? He might not be alone," said Ron, a small smile on his lips. He still couldn't get over Snape and McGonagall. Jessica paled.

"Err, maybe you're right. Nothings worth that," she said. At that moment, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. She had changed to her cotton nightdress and was more relaxed. She went to her bed and snuggled under the covers. Ron joined her and pulled her into his arms.

"Feel better?" he asked. Hermione sighed into his shoulder, her head resting on it. Jessica looked away. Somehow, she felt like she was intruding a special moment. Harry also had looked away, his face wistful. 

"Yeah, I feel better now. I shouldn't have lost it. Its not like anyone would listen to him," she said. 

"Of course not. I wish you would let me pound him," said Ron.

"I'll help," chipped in Harry. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe once we're in Hogsmeade," she said. Jessica perked up.

"Doth my ear deceive me? Is Ms. _I-would-rather-die-than-break-a-rule_ encouraging violence?" said Jessica pretending to be mortified. Hermione threw a pillow at her. Jessica caught it and threw it back at her.

"Too bad Dumbledore had to take him back," said Harry regretfully.

"Take him back?" Jessica asked. 

"Yeah he was 'asked' to leave by Dumbledore two years ago, but his father, the has been still a loser Lucius Malfoy, managed to "convince" the school board to accept him back to Hogwarts," explained Harry. There was silence as the three contemplated that regretful day and Jessica just staring at the ceiling, not a clue what they were talking about. 

Then the unthinkably unexpected happened. A knock was heard at the door and on the other side someone spoke.

"Ms. Granger, Ms Stanford? May I come in?" said the crisp voice of Professor McGonagall. All four gaped at each other for a second but then Ron dived under Hermione's duvet and Jessica motioned Harry to get under hers. Without thinking, she rolled over him to hide the bump his body made. She nodded to Hermione.

"Come in, Professor," Hermione said, trying to sound calm, and trying not too look guilty. Jessica had grabbed her book and hid her face behind it. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Good evening girls. You're up late," she said casually. 

"Yes Professor, just doing some light reading," said Hermione, before she realized she wasn't holding a book. Jessica, who was reading a book, couldn't say anything. She had just realized something and it had left her immobilize. It had just registered in her head that her body was molded to the contours of Harry's body and Harry's face was pressed intimately against her breast, and she couldn't move without revealing that there was another person in her bed. She tried to wriggle a bit, but Harry grabbed her waist and made her stop. She could hear him groan into her chest and she could feel something poking into her thighs… _OH JUMPING JELLYFISH_!! She gave Professor McGonagall a strained smile. Professor McGonagall gave her a funny look but said nothing.

{It's a good thing, McGonagall was looking at Jessica, for at that moment, Hermione's eyes widen and began furiously pushing away at _'someone'_ from underneath her duvet)

"Hermione, I would like you to get the names of the students who will be staying back for Christmas and hand me the copy as soon as possible. Will you and Ms. Stanford be staying back for Christmas?" she asked and turned again to Jessica. Hermione and Jessica shook her head, Jessica trying to minimize her movements as much as possible, still maintaining her strained smile. Hermione knew something was not right.

"Um, Professor where are you spending your Christmas?" she asked, tying to divert McGonagall's attention away from Jessica. Professor McGonagall turned back to Hermione, and blushed a little.

"Well, about and around. With my family most probably," she said quickly. Then she bid the two good night and walked out. The instant Jessica heard the door close, she leapt of Harry, as if she had been burnt, which in a way it was true. Harry got up to a seating position, his face red like Ron's hair. Jessica saw him blush and she could feel one creeping up her face. Soon, the two had identical red faces. Ron and Hermione looked at the two, not sure what to make of their red faces. _What had happened under the duvet?_

"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned at the two of them. He had an idea but he thought he'd let Harry defend himself first.

"It was hot underneath there," Harry muttered and climbed out of the bed, making sure his front was hidden from view. Jessica lay down and pulled the duvet over herself, until only her head, which was facing the wall, showed.

"Err, I'm tired so I think I'll go back to the room. See you later Ron. Good night Hermione, Jessica," Harry said and without turning he opened the door carefully, just in case Professor McGonagall was still there.

"Good night Harry," said Hermione. Jessica mumbled her good night. Just as Harry was about to close the door, Ron cried out.

"Enjoy your cold shower Harry!" he said and started laughing, even when Hermione's brush came flying towards him. Hermione tried unsuccessfully not to smile and Jessica had disappeared completely under her cover. A minute and a kiss to Hermione later, Ron also left. Hermione turned off the lights and fell asleep almost instantly, the nights horrid encounter with Malfoy forgotten. Jessica however, stayed awake most of the night, her body still burning.

@~~}~~~

Ron burst into his room and saw that Harry was lying face down on his bed. He sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, man, what the hell happened?" he asked. Harry only let out a loud groan. Ron gave his friend's head a poke but pulled back in surprise.

"Harry! Are you sweating? In the middle of winter, in a stone cold room?!" Ron cried out, grinning broader. _This just gets better and better,_ he thought. 

"Come on Harry, you can tell. What carnal events took place under the covers?" he pestered.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry finally looked up at his best… soon to be ex, friend. He gave Ron a threatening look, which Ron ignored. Still grinning, he continued to tease Harry. Finally, Harry had enough of Ron's teasing and gave in to Ron.

"Her… chest was pressed into my face and it triggered a _reaction_," he said, not looking at Ron, his embarrassment growing. Ron stared at Harry. The lucky bastard! Even Hermione and he hadn't gone that far, and they'd been going steady for two years.

"Did she feel it? Your _reaction_?" he asked. Harry let out another groan.

"Right through her thighs," he mumbled his answer, but Ron caught each word. His stunned silence soon gave way to fits of laughter.

"Glad you find it funny, Weasley," Harry said bitterly. He regretted telling Ron. Ron was going to tease him for the rest of his life.

"Oh man. Oh, man! I am speechless," Ron guffawed.

"Good! Now leave me alone," Harry spat. That just caused Ron to laugh harder.

"So what you gonna do about it?" Ron asked.

"What the hell can I do? She probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore," said Harry

"C'mon, Harry. You couldn't help it. You're a hot-blooded male, it was inevitable. You just feel bad, coz you have a crush on her," Ron tried to reason with Harry.

"I don't have a crush on her," he said then said something else, but it was muffled by the pillow he had placed on his head.

"Speak up man, I can't hear you," said Ron and grabbed the pillow of Harry's head.

"I said I love her," he snapped. There he said it. It's now in the open. Ron was not laughing anymore.

"What?! Harry that's bloody ridiculous!" Ron cried.

"Why?" asked Harry defiantly.

"Well, one, you don't know her that well," he said.

"So?" Harry asked. Ron sighed, not knowing how he was going to get his friend to come to his senses.

"Harry, you're confused. You think you love her, but you're just infatuated with her bad ass chick rep that's all," said Ron.

"You're wrong. I know what I feel. And how would you know what I know anyways? You were busy disliking her," said Harry. Ron was stumped. Harry had a point. When everyone, including himself, had snubbed her, only Harry and Hermione had bothered to talk to her. This new discovery was not comforting to him and Ron vowed he'll make it up to Jessica. Later. Ron looked at Harry who was staring at the ceiling. Harry had sounded sincere, so maybe he does love Jessica. So, if that's what Harry Potter feels, then who was Ronald Weasley to say otherwise? 

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah?

"When you were under Herm's Duvet…. Did you… I mean, did you feel…" stammered Harry. Immediately Ron's face turn beet red.

"Harry, as much as I like to tell you all that happens in my life, that's none of your business, man," he answered. Harry rolled his eyes and sank back into bed.

"Go to sleep, it'll be better in the morning…. Or worst," he said laughingly and gave Harry's leg a soft thump. Harry just gave Ron a small grin. He's really feeling down, thought Ron as he removed his clothes and climbed into bed. As his eyes began to droop, Ron was thinking of ways to get his best friend and his love together.

A/N/N: Can you believe the things muses come up with??? I did not see that coming at all… ^_^… but did you all like it??


	10. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

"I don't understand why I have to go. It's not compulsory, I'm better off staying here, where it's warm," Jessica snapped at Harry and Ron the next morning. Ron rolled his eyes and went to sit away from the scowling girl. _She is impossible_, he thought. As for Harry, he just sighed and tried again. 

"Because, Jessica, it'll be fun. You do know what the term fun is right?" he asked then backed away a little at her dagger stare.

"Don't push it Harry," she growled. From the other end of the room, Ron released a frustrated sigh. She was coming because Hermione made her promise, but naturally she did not want to go, so she was sulking, which would result in a chain reaction and ruin all of their moods. And damn Harry and his last night confession that is preventing him from telling her to stay and not ruin their day. 

"Look I don't know what happened… and I won't ask so don't look at me like that, but the thing is, things are different here, and whatever it was you faced in your old school it won't happen here," Harry tried again. Jessica just looked at him, very much unconvinced. Harry tried another approach, his last idea.

"Are you being ill treated here?" he asked. Jessica shook her head.

"Has anyone said anything nasty to you… recently?" he asked again. Jessica shook her head, sulking a little bit more as she knew where he was headed.

"In the last week have the people here ignored you or act like you're not there?" he asked. She shook her head thinking about the rather enjoyable chat she had with a few girls from assorted houses just the day before. 

"In any way… any way at all, do the people here treat you like you were treated back in your old school?" he asked. She shook her head a third time.

"So by the process of deduction and reasoning don't you think you might actually enjoy this trip?" he asked. Jessica sighed.

"But Harry, I don't want to go to some flea market for the wand happy people of England. Why can't we go to London, with normal people?" she asked irritatedly, ignoring Ron's glare from his seat. 

"Wizards and witches are normal too, Jessica. Just with different interest that's all," he answered, through gritted teeth. He was nearing the end of his patience. Jessica sighed again. She was being unreasonable, she knew it. But she had stayed away from everything magical that to actually go, _voluntarily_, into the heart of it all… was well incomprehensible. She turned to look at Harry who had turned away and saw that he was a little more than pissed. _I suppose I could go, for his... and Hermione's sake. They have been nice to me and it wouldn't be fair that I shouldn't try to at least tolerate the life of being a witch._

"Oh alright. I'll go… happily," she said and for Harry's benefit she broke into a smile. He smiled back, very much relieved. Standing up she walked to the steps of the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm. If she had to do this let it be sooner and not later.

"Hermione!!!!!!" Jessica screamed from where she was standing. In the time that she and Harry had been arguing, half an hour had passed. _What was she doing up there??_

"Don't waste your breath, she probably can't hear you," said Ron. Jessica sighed and sat next to Harry. Minutes later Hermione came down. Jessica looked at Hermione's pretty blouse and pressed slacks and couldn't resist a quick remark.

"Hermione, we're heading into town, not Sunday school," she quipped. Hermione glared at her and took in Jessica's casual faded jeans and top with the words "_girls kick ass"_.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to appear like I had come from the Woman's Rehabilitation for the Fashionably Challenged," she retorted, looking pointedly at Jessica's attire. Jessica hooted with laughter as the boys grinned at Hermione's remark.

"Now that's kicking some ass! You go girl!" she whooped. Hermione blushed a little and linked her arm into Jessica's. The foursome made their way towards Hogsmeade. 

Once they reached Hogsmeade, the three wanted to go straight to Three Broomsticks but Jessica wanted to walk around first. See what the deal was with this town. 

_This place _is_ amazing!_ She thought after a while of walking, as she pressed her face against Zonko's joke shop window. Inside she could see students rushing around picking stuffs all shapes and sizes. Some of them noticed her peering in and waved. She waved back, feeling warm and silly. She then headed to the next shop, Madam Sophie's robes and was awed at the varieties and colors of dresses and robes alike. Of course, she would never be caught dead in such garments, but that didn't stop her from appreciating its beauty. 

Eventually, she had finished scouting most of the shops and was heading towards an old inn, which had a sign that read _Three Broomsticks_ on a half rotting wood stuck above the front door.  She had promised to meet the three there and she was running late. In her haste, she didn't see the person in front of her and collided with him. She was about to smile and apologize when she looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes that she remembered being describe to her, just last night. _Well, if it isn't Mr. Greasy silver hair, sharp, ugly pointed face himself._ The words mudblood and Hermione's angry face came into her mind and Jessica lost her humor and glared at him.

"Watch it Stanford," he snapped. Obviously her reputation preceded her, as she knew she had never been introduced to him before. 

"Me? You're the blind one with hair grease dripping into your eyes!" she retorted, her tone just as mean. Draco's ears turned red, his eyes narrowed down to slits. _The girl had a lot of nerve! Does she not know who he is?_

"You'd better watch your back Stanford, not all of us are scared of your lousy attitude," he threatened. He didn't scare her a bit. In fact, as she looked at him, she felt a sense of incredulity. Where did this guy get off from being so arrogant? All this coming from a guy who needed the security of two brainless morons. She could have laughed at the absurdity of his threats. And well, she did.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You! Look at you! So scrawny and yet has the cheek to threaten me!" she guffawed. That remark really made Draco's ears sting. He had been working out and thought himself to be quite a muscle man. So to hear himself being called scrawny by a girl scrawnier than him really pissed him off.

"You're lucky we're in public, or I'd have punched you," he hissed, his face stating to turn red.

"You don't have the guts, Malfoy, without your moronic goons to back you up," she spat. Draco had turned from red to purple, and a vein was throbbing visibly in his temple. 

"Don't push me, Stanford," he hissed again. Jessica squared her shoulders and looked at him defiantly.

"Bring it on, Malfoy," she said. The sudden look of doubt and fear in Draco's eyes disgusted her. Now she really wished he'd hit her so she could give him her special knuckle sandwich. Or maybe he'd walk off, so people would know what a chicken shit he really is, she thought. Unfortunately, neither of the two happened, for at that moment, Snape and McGonagall happened to pass by and saw the two glaring at each other.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Stanford?" asked Professor McGonagall, her voice crisp with a tinge of warning to it. Jessica relaxed her pose and turned to the two Professors. She could see the two were holding hands, poorly hidden within the fold of their robes.

"No, Professor, Draco and I were just exchanging views about the weather." she said sweetly.

"Draco thinks that the winter will be even more bitter this year but I disagreed and told him that spring was going to make winter run with its tail between its legs,"

Draco knew understood her subtle insinuation and his face became a deeper shade of purple. 

"Is that right, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape. Jessica looked back at Draco, her smile still sweet but her eyes throwing daggers his way. Draco hesitated. If it were only Snape, he would have ratted on her but with McGonagall's presence, he'd just get into trouble too. So reluctantly, he nodded.

"Well, if that's all to the matter, very well then. Ms. Stanford, I believe Mr. Potter is waiting for you at the inn," said Professor McGonagall. Jessica looked pass her and saw Harry coming towards them, his face worried. 

"Thank you, Professor. Good-bye Malfoy, hope you get the frostbite on your backside tended too," she said then walked of before either one professors could comment on her remark. She met Harry halfway down the road.

"What happened? What did that git do to you?" Harry asked urgently, his brow furrowed deeply. Jessica felt a little tingle creep down her spine.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Its all taken care off," she replied, feeling very much like spring had come. She linked arms with Harry and pulled him towards three broomsticks.

"So, what's today's special?"

"The same for the last 100 years, butterbeer," he answered. 

"Butterbeer? What's that?" she asked.

"Well it's kinda like melted butterscotch, sweet, like your temper," he said, unable to resist a dig. Well he received a dig too, an elbow into his ribs.

"Funny, Potter," she said, smiling though. He sighed.

"Are we back to last names again? I kinda liked the sound of my name on your lips," he whispered the last bit into her ear, his warm breath chilling her spine. 

~*@*~

By then, they had already reached Three Broomsticks, and Harry was helping Jessica remove her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, next to his. Hermione and Ron sat looking at the two making their way to the table, Harry's palm resting lightly on the small of Jessica's back, gently guiding her through the throngs of people, mostly Hogwarts students.

"See, I told you he liked her," she said to her boyfriend.

"Herm, he doesn't like her, he loves her," he replied, sighing loudly, his fingers absent-mindedly caressing her fingers.

"And you don't like it?" she asked, slightly disturbed by his resigned tone.

"No, of course not," he answered. 

"So what's the problem?" she asked again. He just shook his head.

"There is no problem," he replied. How was Ron going to tell her that he was the problem? Honestly, he had nothing against Harry and Jessica dating, the thing was Harry was his best friend but he and Jessica were just acquaintances. They were civil, but not friendly to each other. And he knew why. She was still sore at his hostility before and he was sore because he knew he was wrong. I mean, she's still a sore to be with sometimes, but it's become much better and he should extend his friendship as well, just as Harry and Hermione were doing. He could fix it, but that would mean saying sorry to her. Was he man enough to do just that?

"Hey, you two, look what the cat dragged in," said Harry. Jessica playfully pushed him.

"Hi, Hermione, hello Ron," she said, beaming at Hermione and nodding slightly to Ron.

"Hi, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago," chided Hermione good-naturedly. Jessica and Harry exchanged a bemused look.

"Jessica had a little run in with Malfoy," he said. Ron frowned.

"What is that idiot up too?" he said. 

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry, I set him straight," she replied then quickly changed topic.

"So, where do I go to get an infamous butterbeer?" she asked, looking around. Students and teachers alike had completely drowned the drink counter.

"I'll get it for you, I'm gonna get one for me too," offered Harry. She smiled at him and watched his back retreat into the crowds.

"So what have you two been up to?" she addressed the two in front of her. Hermione waved her hands about.

"Oh, y'know… nothing actually, I've already had two butterbeers," replied Hermione.

"Two? And you don't need a leak?" Jessica asked in wonder. Hermione's eyes widen.

"Oh my, now that you've mentioned it, I do need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," she said and got up. There was an uncomfortable silence between her and Ron after Hermione left. She always had a feeling that he didn't like her, so she always felt awkward around him. _C'mon, Ron, this is a golden opportunity practically thrown onto your lap._ Ron cleared his throat.

"Jessica…" he began. Jessica turned her black eyes towards him. Running his hand quickly through his hair, he decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. Jessica's eyes widen in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned by his out burst. Ron breathed in deep.

"I'm…. err I apologize for behaving badly around you. Can we start again at being friends?" he asked, waiting for her to reject his offer and tell him to sod off. It never came. Instead, she smiled at him and held her right hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanford, it's a pleasure to be your friend," she said, smiling widely. Ron searched her eyes for a moment looking for signs of sarcasm. Nothing. Her eyes were clear and sincere. He received her handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley and am equally pleased to be your friend," he replied. The two grinned at each other before bursting into laughter. Whatever traces of animosity left had finally cleared in the wake of their new friendship. When Hermione and Harry returned to the table, both at the same time, they could feel a difference. The air was lighter and carefree. Harry knew that Ron had settled his problem with Jessica and he knew Ron had done it for him. Hermione could feel that the tension building up inside Ron had finally been released and he was at ease with himself again. Unable to resist, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. It took much of Harry and Jessica's gagging noises to finally pull them apart. 

~*@*~

"So where do we go next?" asked Jessica, sipping her butterbeer. 

"Jessica, you just came in," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry stop being such an old man," she quipped. Ron snickered slightly, but stopped when Harry glared at him.

"How about Honeydukes?" he contributed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Possibly the best shop in the whole Hogsmeade," said Hermione but was opposed by the two boys.

"Herm, the best shop would be Zonka's Joke shop," argued Ron.

"No way, Quidditch Galaxy is the best shop!" differed Harry. That resulted in a minor argument between the two boys.

"Presenting living proof that boys never mature," Jessica muttered. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I agree, especially wizard boys, the worst lot," she quipped.

"So are we on for Honeydukes?" Jessica asked. Hermione's face brightened.

"Oh yes, you'll love it. The Sugar Quills are to die for! And the Licorice wands too," gushed Hermione. 

"It's a sweet shop? My mum will have a fit if she knew I was pigging out on candies. She's a health freak," said Jessica, smiling fondly, thinking of her mum. It'd be great to see her again in two weeks time.

"Serious!? My parents too! Of course, they're dentist, so that makes them even more anti-sweets. The more reason for me to love Honeydukes!" laughed Hermione. 

"No way! Poor you, and I thought I had it bad!" laughed Jessica as well. Suddenly the boys stopped their bickering and turned to the girls.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry.

"Oh, we were just comparing notes on which kindergarten would be the best for you babies," quipped Jessica. The two boys blushed, and grinned stupidly at each other.

"Funny, Jessica," was all Ron could think to say. 

So, after finishing their respective butterbeer, the four made their way to Honeydukes. The crowd inside the shop had lessened as most students were in Three Broomsticks. Harry (Ron had pulled Hermione to the far side of the shop) began showing Jessica all the various sweets, and Jessica eyed them all with wide eyes.

"I don't know where to start buying," she exclaimed, looking like a fox in a chicken pen. Harry laughed and picked up a peppermint cream.

"Here try this," he said and popped the sweet into Jessica's mouth, and 'accidentally' grazed her lips with his fingers. But she was too caught up in the taste and the funny jumping feeling in her stomach to notice. She grabbed a handful of those and placed it in her bag. Next, Harry took her to the sugar quills. Hermione did justice to the candy when she said they were to die for. Jessica grabbed two handfuls of the sweet. The next items to find their way into her goodie bags were an assortment of Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, and Licorice Wands and of course, good old fashion chocolates.

"Are you sure this is enough? My arm hasn't fallen off yet," said Harry dryly, holding up her incredibly heavy goodie bag. He had relieved her from it, when at one point she had begun grabbing sweets with both her hands.

"Yes, that's enough Harry," she answered, smiling. The two made their way to the cashier. Behind the counter was a man whom could only be described as roly-poly. His cheeks had a pink tinge to it and Jessica thought he looked a lot like Santa Claus. The jolly man smiled when the two approached the till.

"Hullo Harry, how are you?" he man spoke.

"Hello Mr. Honeydukes. I'm fine. How's your rheumatism?" Harry asked politely. Mr. Honeydukes laughed.

"It's getting better, so I can definitely say it's going to get colder," he answered. He then turned to look at Jessica.

"Harry, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?" he asked as he began to tallying up Jessica's purchases. Despite herself, Jessica blushed under his compliment.

"I'm Jessica Stanford. I just arrived this year," she introduced herself. 

"Well, then, welcome to Hogsmeade. In fact, why dun you go pick up a big bag of Bertie Bott's over there. On the house, a welcome gift from me," he said. Jessica couldn't believe her luck.

"Are you sure, Mr. Honeydukes?" she asked, just in case she had been dreaming.

"I dun say things I dun mean, little lady. Go on, help yourself to a bag," he said, enjoying Jessica's delighted face. The minute she was out of earshot, Edward Honeydukes turned to Harry, his eyes twinkling.

"She your lady?"

"Not yet," was all Harry could say, as Jessica had returned with a big box of Bertie Bott's.

"Oh, Mr. Honeydukes, thank you so much," she gushed, paying the old man and hugging her purchases tightly to her chest. He laughed at her starry eyes.

"Your welcome, child. If I weren't three times your age, I'd give young Potter here some competition for your heart," he said. This time it was Harry's turn to blush. Before Mr. Honeydukes could say anything further, Harry ushered Jessica out the door. The two waved at the old man once more before exiting back into the cold and gloomy outside. Ron and Hermione were already outside. Jessica eyed Hermione's equally big goodie bag and couldn't resist.

"Hermione, do you know that gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins?" she asked. Hermione looked at Jessica's large bag.

"I'm sure you do, since they created it in honor of you," Hermione retorted back. Jessica smirked back in reply.

"You two will be wearing dentures by the age of twenty," said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. Simultaneously, the two boys reached out and took the bags from the girls, a gentlemanly act from the two unconsciously perfected over the years.

Next the four stopped by Zonko's Joke shop. Here only Ron purchased some items, saying that it was for Fred and George, but Harry whispered to Jessica to be careful anyway, just in case. That had been the last item on any of their shopping list so the four friends decided to spend the rest of the outing just walking and talking about nothing and everything. Only twice did they stop. First was at the post office, when Jessica remembered she had to write to her mum, as the school owls had been extra busy and were never available when she needed to use them. (Harry gallantly offered the service of Hedwig for future use). And the second was when the four passed in front of the shrieking shack. Jessica actually stopped and gazed at the old, rotting house, her head tilted slightly.

"Jessica?" Harry asked. Ron had pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"What is that place? It looks so … sad," she said finally, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"It holds a lot of memories, none of them good," said Harry, shuddering slightly. 

"Can we please go!?" Ron snapped suddenly. Hermione had begun to shiver in his arms. With her still in his arms, Ron walked away, his pace fast. Jessica looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked looking at Harry. Harry who had been staring at the house, turned to look at Jessica. Jessica gasped at the look of pain in Harry's eyes. He shook his head, but didn't say anything. He walked off, his pace as fast as Ron's. Jessica had to run to match his pace. No more was said as they reached the winged boars, guarding the Hogwarts gates. 

**A/N:** Still more where that came from… but what you think so far? If you are wondering abt the shrieking shack, scroll upwards to **Just a note**


	11. To share is to care

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

Dinner had come and gone and the four were in the common room. The silence that had enveloped the four at Hogsmeade was still working its rule. Jessica didn't know what she had said or done and she definitely didn't know what the others were thinking but no way was she going to put up with their silence. She had worked hard to get where she was. She had to fight and vanquish a lot of demons before she could give herself to the power of friendship. She wasn't going to give in to the silence. They were friends and one thing she learnt from them was that friends share. A burden shared is a burden halved.

"Alright, you three! I've had enough of this silent treatment. What the hell happened at that house?" she cried out suddenly. Three pairs of eyes locked onto hers, one wary, one angry and the other fearful.

"Forget it, Jessica," said the angry one.

"No, Ron. I'm your friend now, I have the right to butt into your life," she said adamantly. Her remark earned her a small smile from Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if contemplating something. But Hermione made the decision for them.

"Have you heard of Voldermort?" she asked quietly. Jessica's eyes widen in horror.

"Of course. He makes Hitler look like a boy scout. Why?" she asked, a chill running down her spine. Who hadn't heard of the wizard gone psycho killing muggles and wizards alike? Although his activities had only been reported in Britain, her mother, having a grand aunt who was a witch, knew of him and had lived in fear of him. Other children were afraid of the boogieman or the monster under the bed. She had grown up fearing him and it was also another reason for her to recline away from being a witch. _What could the three possibly have to do with him?_

"Two years ago he took us hostage in the shrieking shack, and nearly killed two people we loved dearly. It all happened in that house," said Hermione softly. Jessica was too stunned to say anything.

"Hermione almost died too," added Ron, equally soft. How _will he ever get that image out of his head? How can he ever forgive himself?_ Silence. Hermione's words played in her head and the chill spread throughout her body. Someone wanted to kill Hermione… and Ron… _and Harry?!_ She looked at them. Harry was staring at the fire, Ron was clenching and unclenching his fist but it was Hermione who moved her. Suddenly the head girl didn't look so confident and strong, but had curled a little, terror and vulnerability on her face. _Someone had tried to kill my friends._

Blinking away her own tears, Jessica got up from her seat and went to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around the girl and squeeze tight. Hermione was slightly startled by Jessica's sudden show of sentiment, but recovered soon enough to return her hug.  They remained like that for sometime, before Jessica pulled back and wiped the two tears that had flowed down Hermione's cheeks. She reached across Hermione to Ron and squeezed his hands before returning to her place beside Harry. 

Harry was looking away from her but that didn't stop her. She placed her head onto Harry's shoulder and circled her arms around his waist, one palm resting against the soft thud of his heart. _His beating and very much alive heart_, thought Jessica gratefully. Although he continued to not look at her, he placed one arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Hermione too had snuggled tightly against Ron, she was smiling and they both had relieved faces. It was like talking about that horrible night, even as briefly as a couple of words, had acted as a catharsis. They no longer felt the icy grip of fear in their hearts. Digging up the nightmare into plain view had caused it to… evaporate. Disappear. Hermione and Ron were no longer haunted. But for Harry, his nightmare was too deep to dig out, to dense to evaporate. _His burden he'll have to carry with him forever_, she thought sadly. 

~*@*~

By morning, things were back to normal again and Harry was back to his teasing mode and Ron his sarcastic one. 

Monday came and after breakfast, Jessica and Hermione bid Harry and Ron good-bye as they parted ways, the girls to Arithmancy and the boys to divination. _[Why would anyone want to learn such rubbish? (Hermione)]._ That week and the following week passed in a blink of an eye, before long Christmas holidays had rolled into view, and the four friends were exiting the train at Kings Cross station. 

"Don't you just love the smell of Christmas?" gushed Hermione as she stepped of the train.

"I think that's the smell of charcoal and smoke," said Jessica dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Jessica, stop being such a scrooge. You could at least pretend the air smells like Christmas," Hermione chided. Jessica gave her a 'whatever' look and grabbed her bag from the platform. Shortly the two were joined by the boys and the four made their way through the pillar and to the muggle side of Kings Cross. 

Suddenly, Ron began waving madly, followed by Hermione and Harry. Jessica strained her neck over the bustling crowd to see whom they were waving at. It took her a minute but she finally saw them. A man and a woman. The man was robustly built, with flaming red hair not unlike Ron's and a huge grin on his handsome sun worn face. The woman was strikingly beautiful with wavy long auburn hair. Jessica noticed some men around her giving her appreciative glances. _Were they Ron's parents? Seems a little young to be parents_, she thought.

"Charlie, Jules!" cried Ron over the din. _Ah, his brother… hmm, not bad looking at all,_ she thought and sub consciously ran a finger through her hair. She watched the two, Charlie and Jules, hug the three of them. The woman then fixed her gaze onto Jessica. Jessica was startled to see her eyes were a sea shade of green-blue. The woman smiled at her.

"Hello," she said. Jessica returned her smile.

"Jules, this is Jessica Stanford. Jessica this is my sister in law, Julianna Montgomery," said Ron. Julianna offered her hand, which was accepted by Jessica.

"Actually, it's Julianna Weasley now," said the woman, glowing slightly. The man, her husband most definitely, joined them.

"This is my husband Charlie," Julianna introduced. Jessica shook Charlie's hand.

"Hello there, are you coming to stay at our house too?" he asked pleasantly. 

"No, I live in London," she answered. 

"Jules, where's Lizzie?" asked Hermione.

"I couldn't bring her; she's at that age where she won't allow you to carry her and refuses to sit still. I left her with Molly, she's the only one who can control the little angel anyways," answered Julianna. Jessica heard the love and pride in Julianna's voice. She glanced briefly to the wall in front of her then quickly looked back. The clock showed it was two-thirty. She promised she'd be home by three to go for some last minute Christmas shopping with her. Quickly she said her goodbyes and decline Charlie's offer to drive her to London. With one last wave, she headed to the bus stand out side the train station and waited for bus 198 that would take her home to downtown London.

~*@*~

Harry sat quietly at the back of the Weasley Ford Anglia. The others were talking animatedly about something but try as he might, Harry couldn't seem to focus on the topic of conversation. His mind kept on drifting back to… where else? _To Jessica._ Only half an hour had passed since she left them at the train station and he already felt like she had been gone for a year. Even Harry himself couldn't realize the full potential of how much he missed her.

"What's up with Harry?" asked Charlie from the front. Julianna turned to look at him staring out the window unaware how the topic had diverted to about him.

"Harry is in love," said Ginny. 

"How'd you know?" asked Ron, his eyes wide. He looked at Hermione but she was just as surprised.

"Oh please, everyone knows. The way he looks at her is just so obvious," she said, smiling at Harry. Harry would freak if he knew. The same thought crossed Harry's two best friends.

"It's actually very romantic," Ginny continued, sighing slightly. Although she had no regrets about only being friends with Harry, she did miss his romantic side. Colin was romantic too, and she loved him to bits, but Harry was more … gallant.

"Let me guess, Jessica Stanford?" asked Julianna. At the mention of her name, Harry snapped out of his daydream.

"What?" he asked suddenly sitting upright, a little dazed, and couldn't understand why the others began to laugh.

**A/N:** Heehee… poor Harry, sorry if it's a little short. If you are wondering abt the shrieking shack, scroll upwards to **Just a note**

**Coconut-ice agent h/h: **you're right… things won't be rosy and sweet yet…. Muahahahaha….


	12. Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

**ALSO:** Doesn't it say somewhere that seventh year students are allowed to do magic out of school??

~*@*~

"Mum, I'm home!" Jessica cried out as she entered the cute little apartment she called home. From the kitchen came smells of mutton stew, baked bread and the sweetest of all, her mum's floral perfume. Mrs. Stanford came out of the kitchen to greet her only child.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you so much. Let me have a look at you," she said hugging Jessica tightly then pushing her at arms length to get a better look.

"Well, you look healthy enough. Still a little scrawny, but healthy," said Mrs. Stanford. But what she didn't say out loud was how Jessica was holding herself. She had lost her slumped shoulder look, her forehead was furrow free and she looked happy. Mrs. Stanford had thought Jessica had lost the will to be happy when her father left. Her little baby was happy again. Quickly, Mrs. Stanford wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Mum, why are you crying? I'm not that big a nuisance," said Jessica laughing at her mother's emotional side. Playfully her mother smacked her.

"That's what you think. It was actually peaceful around here," she retorted back.

"Go freshen up, dinner should be ready by then."

Jessica nodded and walked down the corridor to the end room. _Her room. Her sanctuary._ Her return home was finally complete. Putting down her suitcase at the foot of the bed, her gaze swept across her room. It was still as it was when she had left it, almost six months ago. And just as welcoming.

"How nice to be home again," she said softly to herself, the headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she had washed her face and changed to clean clothes. Quickly pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Jessica went to join her mum in the kitchen.

"Hey, mum, need help?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. Her mother looked up from the lamb roast.

"Yes, please help set the table then we can bring out the food," her mum said. Without another word, Jessica launched back into her old routine, before she had gone to Hogwarts. Even after six months, her body responded as if she had never left home. It wasn't long after when the mother daughter were seated and Jessica had already polished a bowl of mutton stew and asking for a second helping.

"Oh dear, I forgot the salad dressing," her mother said. Mrs. Stanford would begin all meals with a 'healthy' helping of Caesar salad.

"Don't sweat it mum," said Jessica quickly and whipped out her wand.

"_Accio thousand island_." A clear bottle containing the dressing came flying out of the kitchen and onto the table.

"Darling, I thought we agreed no magic at the table," her mum chided. Jessica shrugged.

"Mum, I'm a witch. I should be grateful for my gifts and not be hesitant to use them," she preached. Her mother just stared at her._ Jessica… admitting she's a witch?_

"Alright, who are you? What have you done with my daughter?" Mrs. Stanford said pointing her spoon at her daughter's face. Jessica laughed. Well, that was unexpected, she supposed. 

"Mum, don't be silly. I've had a change of mind, that's all. Some people convinced me that being a witch isn't so bad after all," she said. Mrs. Stanford watched her daughter's eyes grow dreamy and her motherly heart swelled with happiness. _Her daughter was in love, that is so cute. _

"What's his name?" she asked softly.

"Harry Potter," Jessica answered then clasped her hand to her mouth. _Oh my god! Where did that come from?_

"Harry Potter?" Mrs. Stanford's eyes widen. _Oh my, my…_

"Mum, why? Please don't tell me he's a wanted criminal," said Jessica a little in despair at being so easily manipulated by her own mother. _Why not, he's too good to be true anyways_. Mrs. Stanford laughed. 

"Sorry dear, I was just surprised that your first crush isn't named Spike or Hawk or other animal names. This Harry sounds like a decent boy," said Mrs. Stanford inwardly shaking in disbelief. Trust Jessica, possibly the only witch, to NOT know who Harry Potter is, and frankly Mrs. Stanford wasn't about to tell her._ This one Jessica can figure out by herself, it's about time she got involved with her magical side,_ Mrs. Stanford thought. 

"He is. Too decent sometimes. But it's not only him, Mum. My roommate, Hermione Granger, she's a real brick, and her boyfriend Ron isn't half bad either," Jessica gushed. It was like someone had finally broken the dam and water was gushing furiously out from it. Jessica couldn't stop herself, as she began telling her mum all about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Neville and everyone and everything else in Hogwarts. She even told her mum about the giant squid in the lake. Throughout the entire time, Mrs. Stanford didn't say anything but just soaked in her daughter's happiness, wonder and the joy of restored faith in people, friends and magic. All the things Jessica had lost the day her father walked out the door to never return. The day she became a _'mudblood'_. The day she turned her back to the world. 

They talked all evening, any previous thoughts of going shopping had disappeared, and this amused Mrs. Stanford too, for Jessica loved shopping. However, Jessica had to stop in the middle of her tirade when another big yawn engulfed her. It was her fourth or fifth yawn.

"Bedtime darling, you can continue tomorrow. We have three weeks to talk," said her mother finally. A little reluctant, but Mrs. Stanford left no space for arguments. So, she kissed her mum, and went to bed.

@~~}~~

When Jessica woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky. Her mum had left for work ages ago. She stretched lazily then swung her leg onto the floor, her body following suit. Lazily, she walked towards the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot chocolate _(it was winter)_ and sat at the kitchen counter, sipping her drink. In the peaceful silence of her home, Jessica couldn't help think about her dream. Maybe it was being home again, but last night, after along time, her nightmares started again. It was a recurring dream that had haunted her nights for so many long years and had only recently receded into hiding. But it seemed the ugly head had begun to surface again. She didn't wake up in cold sweat anymore but it was still a pretty horrid dream.

"Oh well, it would have been too much to ask for things to be all around rosy," she sighed into her cup, then drained the content in one swing. She then began planning her day. _Mum will be home by lunchtime to go Christmas shopping so I'll take a shower then clean up the house… no, I'll clean up the house then take a shower,_ she thought as she washed her mug. But, Mrs. Stanford, being the queen of clean that she is, left nothing for Jessica to do. If their house had a mouse hole, that'd be spotless to. 

So instead, Jessica decided to prepare lunch. There were still some stew and lamb roast left so she heated the stew and then added in the lamb roast, creating lamb roast stew. The sweet aroma soon filled up the room. The aroma was joined in by the smell of garlic bread. There weren't any frozen ones left, so Jessica had improvised by making the garlic paste with mixed herbs and spread it on some bread, which she then baked. Then she took out some strawberry jelly, strawberry Swiss rolls and whipped cream and made truffles. By the time her lamb roast stew, garlic bread and dessert were ready, her mum arrived home.

"Mmmm, what's that wonderful smell? What's cooking?" said Mrs. Stanford, hanging her coat before sitting at the kitchen counter watching her daughter move around the kitchen. Jessica placed a quick kiss to her mum's cheeks before rushing back to the oven to take out her bread before they became lumps of charcoal.

"It's nothing much, mum, just yesterday's leftovers with some alterations," explained Jessica. 

"So are we still going shopping today?" she asked her daughter. Jessica's face lit up, if it was anything, Jessica loved shopping. She could stay for hours in a shopping mall, just wondering around, letting the bustle of people pass her by, and not caring what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, let's go to Starhill mum," she said. Her mum nodded and soon after lunch, the two headed to Starhill Mall. After so long of being away, at her old school till September and then Hogwarts, she felt overwhelmed by the size of the mall and groups of late shoppers alike. If God put in her heaven after she died, she hoped it was a huge shopping mall. 

"So where would you like to start?" asked her mum. Jessica's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She had no idea. She wanted to duplicate herself so she could be everywhere at once. There was so much to see! 

Mrs. Stanford grinned mischievously. 

"What would your Harry like?" she asked. Lost in her daze, Jessica fell for the bait.

"He loves quidditch but I don't… very funny mum, he's not my Harry, and I'm here to shop for a few people not just him," she said, giving her mum a 'we are not amused' look. That was the second time already. Her mum just laughed and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. It made her so happy to see her daughter madly in love with this boy, even if she denied it at every turn. _Harry Potter_. Who would've thought? And to think Jessica had no idea who he was. Well, knowing her daughter, she wasn't really surprised. 

"Alright, darling. Why don't you scout around and meet me here in half and hour," she said.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"Polly's" her mum answered, raising her eyebrows. Jessica laughed. Polly was Mrs. Stanford hairdresser and Mrs. Stanford made it a point to visit her every time they went to Starhill, whether she needed a haircut or not. It wouldn't do at all to offend the lady. Jessica waved to her mum and headed off in the opposite direction. 

What would she get for Harry? Quidditch was out of the question. Did he play any other sport? Soccer maybe? Hmm, no. A shirt? He would look amazing in a dinner shirt wouldn't he? _Jessica Stanford!! Cease your thoughts immediately!_ _We are here to shop for your mum, Hermione, and other people's present, so stop thinking of Harry only._ Jessica could feel herself blush and quickened her pace. In that half an hour she knew what she was going to get for her friends. Her friends. Who would've thought? Me, have friends. But she did and that's all that matter. She met again with her mum and together they bought presents for Jessica's friends and Mrs. Stanford's friends too. 

@~~}~~

That night, Jessica and Mrs. Stanford were up to their arms in wrapping paper and scotch tape, but finally, all presents had been wrapped and ready to be sent. Mrs. Stanford phoned a few of her friends asking for a favor and before long, several owls came flying into their apartment. Jessica tied two presents to one owl that would deliver to the Burrow where she knew Harry and Ron would be. She had given Ron a gameboy, magically altered so he could still use it at Hogwarts and Harry an embroidered Gryffindor lion, _(which she made herself, thank you very much… oh alright, with a little help from magic as well)_ that had been charmed to roar softly, with the words Captain in gold thread at the bottom, so he could iron it on the front of his quidditch robes. 

The second owl carried Hermione's gift, a book called 'A well flavored gentleman', real smutty, with a half naked man on the cover, _(Herm's gonna flip!)_ and a t-shirt that said **'get out of my face'** on the front and **'get off my back'** on the back. She knew Hermione would probably never wear it or read the book, but it wouldn't do her any harm. Loosen those tight nerves of hers. For Neville, this she had purchased in Hogsmeade, a new and improved remembrall that instead of turning red, would show what the holder had forgotten. She even got a present for Professor McGonagall, a book on the _1000 pleasures of Karma Sutra_ and stressed in her Christmas note that she hoped Professor Snape enjoyed the gift as well. She'll pay dearly for that though when school reopens. Scrubbing toilets bowls till she's 30 no doubt. Now all she had to give was her mum's present but that will have to wait till Christmas morning. 

*@*

The week passed quickly and before long it was Christmas Day. Jessica bounded out of bed; way before the first bird woke and ran into her mum's room. Then like a little girl, she jumped onto her mum's bed and woke up Mrs. Stanford by jumping on the bed. 

"Mum! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she yelled. The mother-daughter sat up on Mrs. Stanford's bed and exchanged a kiss, a hug and presents. They had realized many years ago that there wasn't any point really going outside to the living room. It was much warmer inside the room, and once the presents had been open, the two could crawl back into Mrs. Stanford bed and fall asleep again. Mrs. Stanford would receive her presents from her fellow colleagues, some clients and friends, but Jessica would only receive presents from her mum and occasionally her dad. But she normally threw those presents away unopened. This year, however, she was wrong. Just shortly after thanking her mum for the beautiful watch, encrusted with diamonds, and black topaz, owls (one of them a familiar snow white) started swooping into Mrs. Stanford's room; dropping presents all shapes and sizes onto Jessica's lap. Jessica was so surprised; all she could do was just stare at the pile on her lap.

"Jessie, hurry, open them!" her mum cried, feeling excited. More excited than her daughter, it would seem. With trembling hands, she opened a large and square present. She read the card. 

_To Jessica, Merry Christmas. No more doubts okay? Love, Ron and Hermione_. 

It was a photo album and on the cover was engraved 'The Book of Friends'. She opened it and waving at her were pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione. She flipped the pages again and there were also pictures of other Gryffindors and non Gryffindors alike, all of them smiling and waving at her. The last few pages were pictures of her also with Harry, Ron and Hermione, at Hogsmeade (when did they take pictures?), in the common room, at the quidditch pitch and in the school hallway (these pics were compliments of Colin Creevey). And on the very last page was a huge picture of Harry. He was winking and smiling suggestively at her. Jessica laughed, blushing and a tear trickled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it, but her mum had seen it and pulled her for a quick hug. She then passed a much smaller package to Jessica. It was from Harry.

_Jessica, it's not much, but it suits you, hope you like it, love Harry._

"Love Harry? I though you said you two were just friends," teased her mum.

"We are mum, he was just being sweet," she answered and continued to open the present. She gasped and slowly, her heart pounding hard against her rib cage, took out a beautiful necklace of white gold. A pendant hung on it, a prancing lion and in the middle of its torso was a diamond, no wait, a ruby, no it's a sapphire, emerald… oh my stars! The diamond was enchanted to change colors. Jessica quickly put it around her neck and smiled widely at her mum. Mrs. Stanford was just too shocked to say anything and handed the next presents to Jessica. Neville had given her hair ribbons made from shiny scales _(I transfigured it by myself [Neville])._ She made a mental note to NEVER wear it. Another large parcel made its way to her lap. That was a joint gift from a few of her seventh year house mates. It was a big glass globe with Hogwarts sitting grandly inside it, surrounded by silver foils that fall upon the castle like shimmering rain when shaken. The last was a postcard wishing her Merry Christmas signed by Minerva McGonagall _and_ Severus Snape. The postcard had a picture of a beach on it, and Jessica couldn't help picture McGonagall in a bikini and Snape in Speedos. She shuddered inside. And that was it. By normal measurements, one could say it was little considering it was Christmas but to Jessica it was plenty. But then her mum pulled out another parcel and handed it to Jessica. Jessica felt as if a rain cloud had covered her sun. Without a second thought, she grabbed the present and threw it across the room. _What did he hope to prove anyways, by giving her presents?_

"Jessica," her mother sighed, her tone wary.

"Mum," replied Jessica, her tone defensive. Mrs. Stanford just shrugged and motioned for Jessica to shower, as the morning had advanced and they may be expecting guests later. Mostly Mrs. Stanford's friends which on other Christmas days would irk Jessica, for Mrs. Stanford had a large range of friends, consisting of muggles from her line of work and wizards and witches, friends made when her grandaunt had been alive. But on this Christmas morning, Jessica lost her frown and with a huge grin, she leapt off the bed and waltzed back to her room. Mrs. Stanford sighed again, picked up the slightly crushed parcel, and placed it in her dressing table drawer.  

*@*

"Merry Christmas, Susan. Please come in," said Jessica pleasantly. It was mid day and so far, visitor's muggles and wizards alike had been coming and going in a constant pace. And each and everyone had been caught by surprised by Jessica's pleasant and polite behavior. Gone was the surly and unfriendly girl and in its place was a sociable girl. Their newest and hopefully last visitor was no exception.

"Merry Christmas, Jessica. How are you?" she asked, masking her surprise well. Jessica smiled and fondly fingered her pendant.

"I'm fine. And you?" she answered politely, and handed Susan a glass of punch. Susan received the punch graciously. 

"And how do you enjoy Hogwarts?" she asked. It had been like that all day. Non magic folks would ask her, how was the Woman's Royal College and the magic folks, in a much hushed voice, would ask her how was Hogwarts. And she'll answer both questions with the same answer.

"It's great. I love it," she said. Susan warmed at Jessica's praise. She too had been a Hogwarts students and still wishes she hadn't had to leave.

"Wonderful, I thought you might like it. Here, this is for you," she said and passed a paper bag to Jessica. Jessica looked into the bag and squealed.

"Sugar quills! Oh, thank you so much, Susan! I'd better go hide these, mum would never approve," said Jessica jokingly. Susan laughed at her joke. Jessica quickly went to the kitchen just as Mrs. Stanford came out of her room.

"Hello Susan, Merry Christmas," said Mrs. Stanford. The two exchanged quick air kisses and sat down, facing each other.

"Well, Monica, I was just talking to Jessica just now. I have to say, I'm very impressed," said Susan. Mrs. Stanford laughed.

"You're telling me. I must thank you Susan, if you hadn't persuaded me to send Jessica to Hogwarts…" she began, but her voice shook a little.

Mrs. Stanford's best friend placed a hand on Mrs. Stanford's hand.

"Nothing has to be said, Monica. I'm glad things have become better for Jessica. I was once in that school too and if anyone can get through to her, it would be Albus Dumbledore and his students," she said and the two exchanged smiles. 

The day passed quickly and it was nightfall. Reluctantly Jessica headed for bed. She was dead tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't much that she didn't want the day to end, but more of her nightmares. No matter how great she felt during the day, her nights were full of dread. How could she fight something that was to deeply engraved inside her heart? 


	13. Triumph over personal demons

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

The nightmares had increased in intensity and were a constant occurrence that to a point she began to sleep in fits where she would wake every hour or so just to stop dreaming. This resulted in a very tired and gloomy Jessica (although she tried not to show it, for her mum's sake). And to make things worst, at today's breakfast Mrs. Stanford told her something she didn't really want to hear.

"Jessica, I have to go to Washington day after tomorrow, to handle a complicated court case," her mum said. Jessica groaned.

"But mum, I'm leaving for Hogwarts end of this week, couldn't you go next week?" she moaned. Mrs. Stanford looked troubled. 

"I know darling, that's what I told them, but I'm needed there this week," she said. Jessica could see her mother become restless and knew she had to thread tactfully. She put on a fake smile.

"It's okay then mum, it'll only be a few days. We got to spend two weeks together, so that's something," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Mrs. Stanford gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll see you tonight okay?" she said and picked up her briefcase. She dropped a kiss onto Jessica's head and left for work. Tiredly, (as she had spent most of the night awake) Jessica sat down on the sofa. Her eyes were so tired, she could barely keep them open. She fought the sleepiness but several days of not sleeping caught up with her and Jessica gently slumped to a lying down position on the sofa. She was asleep the minute her head touched the chair. And her nightmare began. 

_She was back in the school grounds surrounded by students pointing and laughing at her. Cries of 'mudblood' and 'muggle trash' could be heard in the air, all directed to her. She covered her ears but the taunts were too loud to be blocked out. Suddenly, out of the shadows, looking like an angry Adonis was Harry. He looked at her, his green eyes glinting. Then without a word he took out his wand and with his free hand he pulled Jessica into his embrace. Jessica was confused, as she clung onto him. What was Harry doing in her dream? Then she realized something else, he wasn't alone. Just behind him was Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Neville and they all had their wands drawn up, pointing to those who had laughed at her. With a small nod from Harry, spark of colors shot simultaneously from their wands hitting her taunters, sending them spiraling into the sky. Then, one by one, they began falling to the ground._

Thud, thud, thud. 

Jessica woke up with a start. _Whoa, what a dream_, she thought, but couldn't help smiling a little at the thought of Harry saving her. _Could it be?_ _With this unusual turn of events, could it be that her nightmares would… stop?_ Jessica was too scared to hope it was true.  Suddenly her ears perked up. _Wait a minute,_ she thought, if that had been a dream, then why could she still hear the thudding sound? 

Cautiously, Jessica got up from the sofa and looked around for the sound. It was coming from the kitchen window. Grabbing a baseball bat, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. What she saw made her laugh and put down the baseball bat. It was Ron's owl, Pig. The small bird was trying to get in and couldn't seem to understand that the window was closed and kept on banging himself against the glass.

"Stupid bird," said Jessica good-naturedly. She wouldn't acknowledge it but her insides were excited to receive mail from some one other than her mum. She quickly opened the window and the small hyperactive bird came zooming in, flying around the kitchen excitedly. It took several minutes for her to catch the small bird and untie the note on its legs.  

_Jessica, _

_Just wondering if you'd like to meet with me, Hermione and Harry at Diagon Alley this Friday?_

_Owl me, _

_Ron _

"Oh Ron, what horrible timing," she muttered softly. She quickly summoned a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a reply note. She then tied the note to Pig's leg and let the bird out the window, after letting it nibble on a wheat meal cookie.

******************************

~At the burrow~

_Ron, _

_Thanks so much for the offer, but my mum's going out of town day after and she's pretty much my only mode of transport…_

_Sorry,_

_Jessica_

Hmm, thought Ron. That means she'd be all alone. _Hmmm…Harry is here and don't the most unexpected things happen at the Burrow?_

"MUM! DAD!" cried Ron and ran to look for his parents.

******************************

Jessica had just finished showering when Pig flew into her room.

_Another note so quickly_, she thought amusedly as she untied the note.

_Jessica,_

_If your mum's out of town, why don't you spend the rest of the hols here? Harry and Herm will be here too. It'll be fun, you can meet my family. We'll pick you up,_

_Ron_

She reread the note again. Why not, like Ron said, it'll be fun.

******************************

~At the burrow~

_Ron,_

_My mum's okay with it. Is tomorrow, __10.00 am__ too early?_

Jessica 

******************************

_Jessica_

_Excellent. See you then_

_Ron_

_**********************************_

**~At the burrow~**

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight; you're in love with someone who's spent the last three months ridiculing you, passing nasty remarks at you and basically hasn't been nice at all to you," asked Julianna. She and Harry were in the Weasley kitchen, and Harry had just told her about his feelings for Jessica. Harry winced. _Why did she have to put it like that?_

"Yeah," he answered simply, the continued. 

"But that was before. She's different now. Now she's funny, sweet and helpful. Well, she was helpful from before but now she has no reservations about offering a helping hand. Jules, she's really great," said Harry, a silly grin on his face. Julianna had to admit to herself, she was a little stunned. She had never seen Harry loose himself like this over a girl. He never spoke like that when he was talking about Cho. Hell, even when he was with Ginny, he still remained a little unattached. Now, it was like he wasn't in control of himself… like he had no hold of his feelings… his mind. Not very Harry-like, that she was certain.  

"And how does she feel?" she asked. Harry's grin disappeared.

"Dunno," he shrugged. 

"She has no idea about your feelings?" Julianna was incredulous. According to Ginny, Harry wore his feelings for Jessica on his robe sleeves. Jessica couldn't possibly have missed it.

"No, if she did, she probably won't talk to me anymore. That's why she must never know," said Harry sadly. Julianna just shook her head in wonder. When she had agreed to help Harry with his love life, she didn't expect it to be so complicated.

"How can you be sure? Have you tried?" she asked. Harry's eyes clouded.

"No, but Justin tried," said Harry, venom in his voice.

"But she rejected him and then kept as far away from him as possible,"

"And do you know why she's like that?" Julianna asked again.

"She's hiding something about her past, I know, because she never talks about her previous school and her home. She doesn't trust people very much," Harry continued. _And the plot thickens_, Julianna sighed.

"Oh Harry, how am I suppose to help you if you won't even talk to her about it?" Julianna asked. Harry sunk deeper into despair.

"But you're a woman too, you should know how a woman feels," cried Harry.

"Why couldn't you have asked me a simple question like what's the meaning of life?" Julianna said. Harry gave a small grin.

"Look, Harry. I maybe able to communicate telepathically and at some bizarre twilight zone point can see the future, but I can't read people's thoughts. I want to help you, but if you won't talk to her, then what can I possibly tell you that'll help?" reasoned Julianna. Harry sighed. She had a point. If he won't talk to her, then Julianna couldn't do anything. She shouldn't be the one telling Jessica how Harry felt for her. That Harry had to do for himself. They looked down at a movement and saw Ron walk in. He was clearly waiting for someone not at all aware of their hovering presence. He was clearly excited about something. 

Seconds later Hermione walked in.

"Herm, guess what?" he heard Ron say. He looked at Julianna who was also watching the two. She just shrugged her shoulders. Hermione was shaking her head.

"Guess who'll be joining us?" Ron asked again. 

"Ron, I don't know, _who_?" said Hermione in an exasperated tone. Harry smiled at his two best friends. Ron loved getting a rise out of Herm. That's what kept their relationship strong and interesting. He heard Ron guffaw at Hermione's frustration. Harry could only see the top of her head, but he could imagine her annoyed look, but her brown eyes twinkling with humor. 

"Jessica," Ron said.

_What!?_

"Harry!!!" Julianna screamed reaching out a fraction too late. 

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry who lying in a heap at their feet. He was groaning slightly, probably from the impact.

"Bloody hell, Harry, where'd you come from?" Ron asked. Groaning a little bit more, Harry pointed to the ceiling. The two looked up to see Julianna slowly descending to the ground.

"Good heavens, couldn't you two have sat on chairs like normal witches and wizards?" cried Hermione as she knelt down beside Harry. Julianna who had just placed both feet on the ground joined her.

"Any broken bones Harry?" she asked. Harry shook his head, and slowly got up. Ron moved to his side to help pull him up.

"So, Jessica's coming is it?" he asked, rubbing his sore bum. Ron grinned.

"Yep, and Harry sorry I didn't believe you. You really have _'fallen'_ for her," said Ron unable to resist adding the pun. Julianna and Hermione laughed. Harry was too excited to feel angry.

"Jules, if she's coming, then you can talk to her," cried Harry. It was brilliant. Julianna rolled her eyes. What is she getting herself into?

"Talk to who?" asked Ron. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Jessica, of course," he answered. Ron was still confused.

"About what?" he asked again.

"_Me_, blubber brain!" Harry cried out in exasperation. Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Harry Potter, you must the biggest chicken shit ever," he said. But Harry wasn't listening. He had turned a pair of glowing green eyes to his god sister.

"So, Jules, will you do it?" he asked. Julianna looked helplessly to Hermione and Ron. She wanted to help, she really did, but if she made a mistake, Harry will suffer. She was saved however from answering for at that moment walked, or actually toddled in a two year old little girl in a soft blue dress.

"Mummy, I need to go potty," said little Lizzie. Julianna hurried over to her daughter.

"Okay, then sweetheart, let's go potty," she said and scooped the little girl into her arms. With a last wave to the three, she walked out of the kitchen.

**A/N:** Yay, Jessica's coming to the Burrow… and that means she'll spend more time with Harry… unless… of course… things _don't_ go exactly as planned…

Umm, no, my other ficcy about Snape and McGonagall isn't really an extension of this fic… I mean, there are bits of it here and there but nothing major, so it won't explain much… ^_^…


	14. On to The Burrow!

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

**ALSO:** Doesn't it say somewhere that seventh year students are allowed to do magic out of school??

~*@*~

Mrs. Stanford flicked through her court documents but her eyes were focused on her daughter. Jessica had been pacing up and down the living room for the past five minutes, and every time she passed the hallway mirror, she'll stop to check her reflection. There, she did it again. So that brings it to a total of five times. Five times of checking herself in the mirror, and this coming from a girl who thought ponytails were already too stylish. Mrs. Stanford smiled a little. Well, that has obviously changed. She knew for a fact that Jessica had spent nearly half an hour in front of the mirror styling her hair, and had refused to go nearby any windows, in case the wind messed up her hair. Now it hung loose pass her shoulders, black as night, with the ends tucked in.

"Honey, you better not move too much, or your hair might go flat. Wouldn't want Harry to see you with flat hair now do we?" said her mum, unable to resist the urge. Jessica fixed her mum with an evil glare.

"Mum! I told you, I want to make a good impression on everyone, especially Ron's parents! I am not trying to impress Harry," she said. Which was partly true, she reasoned to herself. Her mum didn't say anything but kept that annoying smile on her lips. Jessica resumed pacing but then changed her mind and sat down, careful not to lean on the backrest, in case it made her hair go 'flat'. _What's taking them so long?_ She thought and looked at her watch, then tenth time in a space of five minutes. _Ron said he'd be here by 10, now its 10.02_, she grumbled to herself. 

**DING DONG!**

Jessica flew from her chair to the front door. Stopping briefly to check her reflection, she opened the door and smiled. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a man she didn't recognize were standing at the door. Hermione threw her arms around Jessica.

"Jessica! I've missed you," she cried, hugging Jessica tightly.

"What are you talking about? It's only been two weeks," she scoffed but hugged Hermione just as tightly. When she let go, Ron introduced her to his dad.

"Hello, Jessica. Heard a lot about you these holidays," he said pleasantly. There and then, Jessica knew she was going to like Arthur Weasley.

"Nothing bad I hope," she said, looking sideways at Ron. He just grinned. _As if Harry would let him slander the good name of Jessica Stanford._

"A glowing report I assure you," laughed Mr. Weasley, and then looked passed Jessica's shoulders. _Oh, mum!_

"Mr. Weasley, guys, this is my mum," she introduced. Mrs. Stanford stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley," she said, shaking hands with him

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Arthur, Mrs. Stanford," he said.

"And I'm just Monica, then," she replied good-naturedly. She then shook hands with Ron and Hermione, and when it came to Harry, her hands shook a little.

"Hello, Harry," she said, wonder and disbelief written all over her face. Jessica looked at her mum in surprise.

"Mum, what's with the star-struck look? Its just Harry not Tom Cruise," she said then disappeared to her room. Mrs. Stanford rolled her eyes.

"Please forgive her. Sometimes, I think she lives on another planet," apologized Mrs. Stanford. 

"So, she has no idea, then?" said Mr. Weasley in wonder. _Who woulda thunk?_

"No, and lets keep it that way, please?" said Harry pleadingly. Mr. Weasley made an action of zipping his lips. Mrs. Stanford just smiled. Jessica came out holding a tote bag, which she placed on the sofa.

"Jessica, would you like help with your trunk?" Harry asked. Jessica shot him a grateful look and Harry could feel his insides melting.

"That would be fantastic!" she replied, before disappearing back inside. Hermione grinned at Ron.

"Harry," she said in a singsong voice.

"How come you've never offered to carry my luggage before?" she asked. Harry blushed red.

"Maybe if you dyed your hair black…" suggested Ron. Harry blushed harder. _He was going to kill the two of them_. Not waiting for anymore of their remarks, Harry quickly disappeared down the path Jessica had gone. 

"Oh, please, do sit down. Coffee?" said Mrs. Stanford. _Really Monica, where are your manners_? What would Arthur think of you? The three declined coffee and sat down, but Mrs. Stanford remained standing.

"I'll just go check on Jessica and Har~"

"NO!" cried Ron and Hermione simultaneously. The two adults looked at them in surprise. 

"Err … we would… like you to tell us about Jessica instead, she's very secretive and we know almost nothing about her," said Hermione quickly. Ron nodded vigorously in agreement. Naturally, Mrs. Stanford didn't believe her, but she trusted Harry and her daughter, so she sat down and answered selectively some of their questions.

@~~}~~

Harry stepped into Jessica's room and saw that she was sealing her trunk shut. She smiled when he came in.

"Wow, I never imagined your room to be like this," he said.

"What did you imagine?" she asked her heart pounding. _He thinks about my room??_

"Well, I'd just thought it'd be… I dunno… black wallpaper, black bed linen," he explained looking around her room Jessica laughed.

"Actually, I would've if I could, but my mum and I had reached a compromise," she said.

"If I didn't decorate my room black, she won't have the walls painted pink," Jessica continued. Harry laughed.

"Pink? That would be out of sorts," he said.

"Yup, but I got a little of my own by making the entire room white," she said smugly and glanced about her room from the white washed walls, to the white carpet to the white dressing table and stool in the corner and the white bed sheet.

"Mum wasn't so pleased. She's just waiting for me to spill something on the bed," she said. Both of them looked at the bed and suddenly memories of the night before Hogsmeade flashed thru their heads, causing them to blush. Harry readjusted his pants quickly and pointed to the trunk, anything to take his mind off that incident.

"Err, you want me to take it out now?" he asked his voice slightly rough. Jessica just nodded. Harry easily picked up her luggage and walked out. Jessica took one last look around her room (but avoided the bed) and closed the door.

*@*

"Jessica, do you have everything you need? If you forget anything, I won't be able to owl it to you until two weeks time," said Mrs. Stanford. They were at the apartment lobby, and the boys had just packed Jessica's trunk into the car. 

"Yes, mum, I have everything," sighed Jessica. Her mum had asked her seven times already. Finally, it was time to leave. Mrs. Stanford said goodbye to the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry _(be patient, she's in denial but she'll admit she likes you too sooner or later… aren't you adorable when you blush!)_, before turning to Jessica. She hugged her daughter tightly and when they released each other, mother daughter had tears in their eyes.

"Be a good girl, Jessica and don't give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley any trouble," said Mrs. Stanford, then whispered to Jessica,

"You and Harry better behave yourselves too, don't do anything I wouldn't do y'hear?" Jessica stared at her mum. She looked around to see if the others had heard.

"Mum, what rubbish! We're just friends," she hissed back.

"Whatever, darling," said Mrs. Stanford. Jessica got into the Ford Anglia and with a last wave to her mum, they were off. They had just left the town area and entering the outskirts of London when Harry broke the silence.

"Jessica thanks for the embroidered captain badge. Did you make it yourself?" said Harry. By some cruel twist of fate, Hermione had ended sitting between the two, and Ron was at the front seat with his dad. Jessica blushed a little.

"Yeah, but that's nothing to the necklace you gave me, it matches anything I wear," she said. The others laughed.

"I don't know what to say except thank you," she said again, gently caressing the pendant around her neck.

"You could say you love me," Harry muttered without thinking. _Oh shit!_

"Excuse me?" she asked. _What did he just say?_ Hermione and Ron heard what Jessica claimed not to hear and Hermione shot Harry an _'are you nuts?'_ look. Even Mr. Weasley looked at Harry through the rearview mirror, an eyebrow raised. Harry looked thunderstruck.

"Err, Jessica, thanks for the gameboy. Man, Fred and George are green with envy," said Ron quickly, calling Jessica's attention from Harry horrified look.

"Glad you like it. You can bring it to Hogwarts. It's shielded against any interference," she said, still a little unsure of what just happened by decided to wisely let it drop.

"And thank you, Ron and Herm, for the really nice scrapbook," she said. Hermione gave a lopsided grin.

"And I'm not sure whether to thank you or hex you," she replied fixing her a mock glare. Mr. Weasley perked up, along with the two boys. They suddenly recalled that Hermione had been very secretive about her Christmas present and hadn't told them what Jessica had given her.

"What _did_ Jessica give you Herm?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione and Jessica exchanged looks.

"Err, a book," she replied hastily and Jessica smothered a laugh. Mr. Weasley was confused. 

"Isn't that good?" he asked. A pink tinge crept up Hermione's neck.

"I guess it is. _Thank you Jessica_," she said, saying the last bit through gritted teeth. Jessica couldn't help it anymore and laughed. _So Hermione hadn't told anyone about it eh? But she's most obviously read it._

"Glad you like it. It's an informative book, Mr. Weasley," she said to the older man. Mr. Weasley nodded approvingly. 

"Good, maybe she could share some it with Ron," said Mr. Weasley looking at his cringing son. Hermione looked horrified, and that made Jessica laugh harder, much to the rest confusion. _Well, he won't be cringing for long if she does go ahead with Mr. Weasley suggestions, _Jessica thought. 

They drove in silence for a while longer and reached the burrow just as the sun was disappearing into the horizon. Just like many others before her, Jessica fell in love with the house at first sight. And what made the view more endearing was in the garden; near the front door was a miniature pyramid with sand surrounding. According to Hermione it belonged to Ron's niece, and it's what muggles would call a play house, a gift from Ron's eldest brother.

"She's being spoilt rotten, that one," he said, but she could tell from his voice that he was one of those who loved spoiling her.

"Ron, your house it wonderful," she gushed, her eyes starry at she looked at the overly extended house. Ron beamed under her praise.

"Thanks," he said then went to help her with her trunk. However, just as she was about to enter, Harry pulled her aside.

"What did you give Herm?" he asked. He had been curious ever since Hermione had told him to mind his own business when he had asked what Jessica had given her. Jessica smirked. _Should she tell? Why not?_

"A book, called _'A well flavored man'_," she replied. 

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked, a lazy grin spreading across his face.

"Yep, all that and more," Jessica answered her grin matching his.

"Well, then this will be one lesson Ron won't mind learning," he said and Jessica laughed in reply.

**A/N:** Heehee, lucky Ron… Yay, we're at the burrow… 


	15. Double trouble

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…**DO NOT LIKE** that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

**_**Okay peeps, here is where my disclaimer comes into play, so don't say I didn't warn you!!**_**

Meeting the Weasley must have been the most exhilarating thing she had ever done. She had never met such an energetic family. Her ribs still ached a little from the grizzly bear hug that Mrs. Weasley had given her, and she had been so awed of the twins laid back attitude that she had actually accepted their offer of a cream puff, despite earlier warnings. Thank heavens Hermione had seen it and quickly plucked it out of her hands. The twins were devastated by her act but promised Jessica there was more where that had come from and winked in a conspirational manner at her with such goofy smiles, causing her to laugh instead of feeling annoyed. 

Then there was Charlie and Julianna and their daughter Lizzie _(it had to be, she had the Weasley's stamp of red hair and freckles)_, the cutest thing Jessica had ever seen. Lizzie had been a little reluctant to say hi, as '_mummy and daddy says to never talk to strangers_', but had warmed up immediately when Charlie had explained that Jessica was Uncle Harry's special friend, much to both's embarrassment. Mrs. Weasley was sorry that Jessica couldn't met her eldest son Bill, who had returned to Egypt with his wife, _(__Egypt__, wow! that explains the pyramid, [Jessica])_. And her third eldest son, Percy _(there's more?)_ was still at work, _(wiping cauldron bottoms, [Fred])_. The youngest, Ginny was out but would be home soon.

The highlight of the day had to be when Jessica met Harry's godfather.  A large shaggy dog padded into the kitchen and Jessica's eyes widen.

"Ron, I didn't know you had a dog?! What a handsome fella, aren't you? Yes you are, handsome boy," Jessica cooed at the dog and knelt down and scratched behind its ear. It closed its eyes and thumped its tail in contentment and gave a soft bark before licking her face much to Jessica's delight, for Jessica loved animals. 

"We don't have a dog. That's Harry's godfather," said Ron dryly. The others were trying not to laugh. Jessica turned to look at him, a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah, Ron, and I'm a nanny goat," she said then turned back to the dog. _Thud_, she fell on her bum. The dog was gone and in its place was a man. _A very handsome man_. With black hair, darker that hers, that curled at the collar. He had dark eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. His face was strong, with a well-defined jaw and slightly arched eyebrows over the black charcoal eyes. Eyes that twinkled mischievously, like it had some naughty thoughts behind it. Even though he was crouching down, she knew he would be tall. _Tall, dark and handsome_. He was the type of person her mum would never let her date. She was right about his height when he stood up; she doubted if the top of her head even reached his shoulders. He held out a hand to help her up and when she placed her small hands into his large, warm ones, she felt herself being transported back to medieval times. She was a beautiful but lonely princess, held prisoner by her grief and he was the rogue knight who would sweep her off her feet and she knew that she would love him forever as she gazed into his green eyes… _what?!!_ Jessica quickly shook away the images… green eyes? This man had black eyes… one more shake and Jessica smiled at him.

"Sorry if I offended you," she said. He smiled, as naughty as the twinkle in his eyes.

"A beautiful woman as yourself needn't ask for forgiveness. A smile would be enough," he said, his voice as suave as she had imagined it would be. Unknowingly, she let out a dreamy sigh.

Harry watched the exchanged between his godfather and Jessica, no longer amused as his insides turned green with jealousy. Jessica was wearing the look that he'd always wanted to see when she looked at him, not Sirius Black! _How dare he coat her with sweet words_? His godfather was trying to seduce what belonged to him! Anger blocked out any rational thoughts in his head. If Ron hadn't maintained a firm grip oh Harry, Harry would've have pounced on his godfather. Ron quickly nudged Hermione, and Hermione took her cue.

"Jessica," she said loudly. Jessica visibly snapped out of her stupor.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'll take Jessica up to our room," said Hermione again, pulling hard on Jessica, who didn't seem to want to move from her spot.

"We'll come with you. Harry and I will carry Jessica's luggage," said Ron, also pulling Harry, who was still looking daggers at his godfather. The two grabbed Jessica's trunk and began to ascend up the stairs. Jessica and Hermione followed suit. Jessica managed to sneak one last look before being jerked back up the stairs.

Once the four were out of sight, Mrs. Weasley began.

"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing?" she bellowed, waving her ladle about. Sirius had to duck a few times to avoid from being hit.

"I was being polite," he replied surprised at the sudden tensed atmosphere, and looked at the other males in the rooms. He found no allies in any of them for each and every one of them knew better than to disagree with Molly Weasley… her husband included. 

"POLITE! You were deliberately turning on your charms for her, don't think I didn't notice," joined in Julianna. Molly and Julianna had ganged up on him. He was not going to come out of this unscathed. The twins, Charlie, carrying Lizzie had shrewdly left the kitchen. Mr. Weasley would but Mrs. Weasley was in his way and he didn't want to bring any attention to himself.

"That poor girl didn't know what hit her. And Harry, your own godson, Sirius," continued Mrs. Weasley, making an anguish sound as she said _'godson'._

"But Molly, I didn't…" he began. Julianna pointed her wand at Sirius's face.

"Don't deny it Sirius Black. Harry really likes this girl. Really, really, really likes this girl…" said Julianna and was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"And if you do anything to hurt the poor boy by taking Jessica away from him, I won't feed you," threatened Mrs. Weasley. She had unleashed her secret weapon. Sirius Black could withstand anything, but a day without Molly Weasley's cooking was more that he could ever bear. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I promise I won't 'steal' her away from Harry. Good gracious, she's half my age, that practically incest," he said.

"And you'd better remember that," growled Julianna. Seeing the opportunity, Mr. Weasley quickly pulled the beaten down Sirius out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about them, boy, they just become extra protective when it comes to Harry," he said, placing an arm around Sirius.

"I can't help it if she was attracted to my natural animal magnetism," Sirius muttered. Mr. Weasley wisely decided to not comment on that. 

*@*

That night after dinner, the four were in Ron's room. Jessica was looking curiously at Ron's Chudley Cannon's poster, where the players were flying in and out of it. She assumed the miniature quidditch robe Lizzie had worn to dinner was a gift from her uncle Ron, as it had the same yellow and red colors of Ron's favorite quidditch team. As for Harry's green-eyed bug, it had receded back into its den and Harry was feeling like his normal self again. Hermione had made sure that Jessica and Sirius were nowhere within talking distance, and now she could feel her heart resume its normal pace. She had really thought those two would blow up into a small hurricane and blow everyone away. For some reason, she also wanted Jessica's stay at Ron's home to be… _memorable._ She figured it was because Ron was so much a part of herself, anything involving him, involved her too. Anyways whatever it was, the important thing was Harry wasn't sulking and Jessica was in a good mood. She hoped it would last till the end of the week. 

While looking at Ron's posters, Jessica had briefly looked out the window and saw Sirius playing around with his bike. _(**A/N**: Hagrid had given it back to him)_. Her mind instantly wondered to this man. _Who was this man that Harry's parents trusted so much? Is he Harry's father figure, since Harry's real dad had died?_ She turned to the three. Ron was butchering Harry on the chessboard, and Hermione was engrossed in Jessica's copy of Cleo. 

"Is Sirius married?" she asked, wondering if Harry sought the solace of a mother in someone else other than Molly Weasley. Hermione visibly stiffen, Harry expression soured. Only Ron seemed unperturbed.

"Why?" asked Hermione. She could feel the tension and her stomach plummeted to the floor.

"Well, I was just wondering…" she began but Harry cut her off.

"If you're looking for an opening, there isn't any," he said brusquely. Jessica was taken aback by his remark.

"I didn't mean that…" she tried again.

"Just looking for a quick tumble then?" he said again. Jessica blinked. Hermione was making threatening looks at Harry, but he ignored it. His eyes, unblinking, looked deep into Jessica's startled black ones. 

"What… are you…" she stammered. She had never seen Harry like this. What had gotten into him?

"Of course, you're playing hard to get. Why sell yourself so cheap?" continued Harry. At that even Ron looked up gaped at his friend. _That's it!_ _She wasn't going to take anymore of his biting remarks especially when she didn't deserve any of it._

"Harry what the hell is your problem?" she said, her voice low and deadly. _If it's a fight he wants, then a fight he will get._

"You have been a pain in the ass since we walked through the door! If you don't want me here…" he cut her off, forsaking his game to stand in front of her, his green eyes glinting to match her black ones.

"I do want you here!" he bellowed. _I want you always near me_, his heart ached.

"Then what the hell is your problem?" her voice matched his, if her heart didn't. Ron and Hermione looked warily at the door, but too scared to try and separate the two fighting dogs.

"My problem is why did you have to go and throw yourself at Sirius!?" he replied. _What does he have that I don't? He could never love you like I do._

"What rubbish!? I did no such thing!" she was yelling, but the ghoul in the attic had begun banging the pipes, so it drowned out most of the yelling. 

"Yes, you did! A little longer and you'd be drooling over him! You made a complete ass of yourself! It's disgusting!" _why him Jessica? Why not me?_

"Harry Potter! How dare you accuse me like that! How dare you _talk_ to me like that! Your accusations are baseless…" she bellowed. Ron and Hermione cringed at her voice, but Harry stood firm. His heart was aching like it had never before. Partly because he loved her and partly because he knows he can never have her.

"Baseless?" he yelled back. "_Sorry if I offended you… sigh…_" his tone was mocking her, reacting the scene when she had first met Sirius, with much exaggerations. 

"I don't have to listen to this bull shit… and I won't! I'm going to bed," she said and turned heel towards the door, making sure to hit into him hard on the way. He scowled at the impact and rubbed his shoulders. 

"Make sure it's your own bed!" his reply was the slamming of the door. He took one look at his two best friends, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

**A/N:** You think this worst?? Watch this space…


	16. Dear abby harry's being a prick

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

**_**Okay peeps, here is where my disclaimer comes into play, so don't say I didn't warn you!!**_**

The days that followed their big fight was anything but wonderful. Overwhelmed by jealousy, Harry would disappear for hours at a time, coming back just for dinner or lunch and in the process saying as little as possible to Jessica if nothing at all which totally confused her as she had NO IDEA why Harry was acting like he did. Ron and Hermione were no fun to hang around with, as they would wonder around, holding hands, lost in their own world, although whenever Hermione remembered, she'd send Ron to handle the temperamentally lovesick Harry and would spend time with Jessica.

As for the remaining inhabitants of the Burrow, they were too busy with their own lives and though they made an effort, most of the time Jessica was alone. Ginny's highlight of the day would be to receive an owl from her boyfriend, then shut herself in her room for hours replying it.  The twins were busy with their joke shop but Jessica steered clear of them as she didn't feel like being their test dummy anyways, and if she offered to help Mrs. Weasley around the house, she'll receive the same reply; _what would your mother say if she saw you being treated like a servant?_… and no matter what Jessica said, wouldn't change the old lady's mind. And though she enjoyed playing with Lizzie, she did miss having someone her age to hang out with and have conversations that didn't happen over plastic teas sets and with stuffed animals or a bored kitten. 

So it was only natural that when she was walking about the garden one morning and saw Sirius tending to his bike that she would head over to him and sit down. She didn't need to talk, but she didn't need to be alone either. 

"Jessica, how come you don't hang around with the other kids? Don't you enjoy it here?" Sirius asked as the he was sorting out his bike and she sat watching him. Jessica hesitated. She didn't know what to answer but there were so many things she could say. Any regrets in coming here? Nope, none. Except for the times that Harry's ignoring her, she's really enjoyed her stay here. Harry still wasn't talking to her… _What's his problem anyways?_ Ron and Herm were 'busy'. But at least they didn't completely ignore her, like Harry. The twins are a barrel of laughs; they were still trying to get her to accept food from them and George had even tried to get fresh with her. She put him back in his place. 

Was she bored? Did she not have any fun?? No, she had a barrel of fun at the Burrow. 

For the three nights she had been at the burrow, she hasn't been able to sleep for more than five hours, as the other two girls would insist that she listen to their 'boy problems'. They said that she's neutral territory, so she'd be unbiased. _Whatever._ Fun… but whatever. 

Yesterday, Ron and his brothers had taken her to their orchard, with Hermione, where the boys had a quick game of quidditch and Hermione and Jessica had perched themselves on a tree and thrown apples at the boys. Harry, of course was nowhere to be seen, his actions being the biggest question in her mind. And she had thought they were friends. They had gotten on so well.

She snapped out of her daydream to see Sirius waving his hands in front of her. She smiled slightly.

"I love it here, everyone is so warm and welcoming, but, well, it's just that everyone seems so busy, and Herm and Ron… I don't think I'd want to disturb them," she answered sheepishly. Sirius gave her a knowing look. He was lying down underneath his bike and she was sitting cross-legged next to him, handing him whatever gadgets he needed. 

"Sometimes, Lizzie's the only I have to play with, not that I mind," she said smiling broader now as she thought of the tea party she had with Lizzie's and her freakingly human-like doll, a Christmas gift from her grandparents, and _Henrietta_ the kitten, named after her 'uncle Harry', a gift from Sirius. Lizzie's tea set had been charmed to pour real tea out of the teapot. 

"And Harry?" he asked, sneaking a look at her. Jessica's smile disappeared. She sighed deeply.

"I dunno. He seems so distant. I tried asking Ron about it, coz their best friends and all. Ron says he's going through a phase and I should be patient. But why can't he tell me? Is it that bad? I thought we were friends, now I'm just confused," she said, and handed him a socket wrench.

"Well, Jessica, I guess this is an awkward stage for him," and me… he thought. He had never been out of sorts with his godson and he didn't like the feeling.

"Sirius, how long have you known Harry?" she asked.

"Seeing that I'm his godfather, all his life," said Sirius wryly. Jessica had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, silly me," she said and softly slapped her forehead.

"Actually, I've only really known him since his third year," Sirius answered his face darkening as he thought of _why_ he had been away from Harry for so long. Jessica bit her lips, wondering if she should continue. She knew of Sirius's background and wasn't sure how to proceed. 

Sirius must have sensed her uneasiness and gave her a smile, his features becoming idyllic again. 

"In the years you knew him, what was Harry like growing up?" she asked again. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at her interest in Harry's childhood and readily obliged.

Half an hour later, Sirius returned to the Burrow feeling very satisfied. He knows all that he wanted to know. And it's a good thing too, for when he entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley and Julianna were waiting for him, Mrs. Weasley with a huge spoon and Julianna with a wand. _Oh-uh… trouble._

"You said you were gonna stay away from Jessica," said Julianna, her eyes a shade of purple (definitely trouble). Mrs. Weasley motioned for him to sit, which he meekly obeyed.

"Harry is somewhere out there moping," said Julianna again, but was cut off.

"That's not my fault, he's acting like a spoilt brat," snapped Sirius, his tone a little bitter.

"Oh so now its Harry's fault is it?" cried Julianna. Molly raised her arms in despair, and Julianna fixed him with a death glare. Sirius was becoming nervous.

"Jules, are you going let me defend myself first before you hex me?" he said, glancing briefly at her wand. He knew she DIDN'T need her wand to do serious damages. They both remained silent so Sirius took it as a go ahead.

The two remained silent and he took it as an indication to proceed.

"We spent the last half an hour talking about Harry. She's crazy about him. Even if I had tried, she wouldn't give me a second's thought. Her body, mind and soul has Harry printed all over it," he said desperately trying to make them believe him. His life depended on it.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Weasley a little skeptical.

"Yeah, it was Harry this, Harry that… what does Harry like?  Once Harry and I did this, or Harry said that to me… and the list continues. If I didn't love the boy, I'd be sick of him," he said. Silence. Then Julianna let out a loud whoop and threw her arms around Sirius's neck. 

"Oh Sirius, you're wonderful you know that?" she cried and kissed him on the cheeks. Sirius just rolled his eyes… _sheesh__, women_! But he was relieved to be out of hot soup.

"Yeah, yeah, now you two love me… well I'm gonna clean up. What's for dinner Molly?" he asked, trying not to smile at the blissful look on the two.

"I'm going to cook all your favorite dishes, you wonderful boy, so hurry and clean up," said Mrs. Weasley, quickly pinching his cheeks, before turning to her stove. Sirius didn't need any further encouragement and was out of there in a flash.

It was an hour later when Jessica walked into the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione helping to set the table for dinner. They both looked up and smiled. Jessica returned it half-heartedly.

"Why the glum look?" Hermione asked, trying to sound teasing. Poor girl, how could Harry treat her like that? Jessica didn't really know how to answer Hermione's question. It seems that she's lost all capacity to answer questions, she thought dryly. She hadn't been feeling that depressed until she had walked in on Julianna and Charlie. She knew she should have left, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Charlie had come back from who knows where and Julianna had been there to greet him. 

"You were gone for so long. I thought you had forgotten me," Julianna had said, wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck. 

"I almost did, but there were a few small things that reminded me of you," he had answered dismissively. Julianna put on a hurt face.

"Small things? Like what?" she pouted.

"Oh, the sky, the sun, the grass, the birds, you know, those small things," he replied, smiling at her. Only when Charlie leaned forward to kiss Julianna, did Jessica find the will to walk away. 

And her mood had plummeted ever since. Returning back to the present, she noticed Ron and Hermione looking at her with funny faces. Jessica ignored it and decidedly took over placing the forks and spoons from Ron, (he was putting it wrong anyways).

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just bummed out that school's going to start again day after," she said, trying to make light of the situation, but the other two knew better. Hermione gave Ron a quick nod and he softly slipped out of the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"I know you're upset about Harry right?" she asked. Jessica shook her head but nodded when Hermione glared at her. The corner of Jessica's lips curved down. She wanted to deny it, but she didn't. 

"Yeah, I guess I am," she answered. Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to say. she never really had to deal with a lovesick Harry before, in the past Harry had been too busy trying to stay alive to worry much about anything else. But there was that time with Cho, although Hermione didn't think it was wise to bring that topic up in front of Jessica. Hermione was going to need some serious help and at that moment, Julianna walked in. 

_The cavalry had arrived._ Hermione made hand gestures to Julianna about Jessica's _'current situation'_ and the older woman took over. Jessica had sat down on a chair, staring blankly out the window. Julianna sat down next to her. _Time for her to fulfill her promise to Harry._ Actually, even if she hadn't promised Harry, she would still be having this conversation, as she liked the raven-haired girl. Jessica was always patient with Lizzie's toddler tantrums and was a heaven sent whenever Julianna needed to work away from her child.

"Jessica, are you okay?" she asked softly. Hermione sat opposite Jessica, not saying a word. Jessica had no more energy to deny anything. She felt so… hollow. 

"No, I feel awful. I miss talking to Harry," she admitted. _Well, that's a start,_ thought Julianna.

"He is being a little of a prick isn't he?" she said, smiling slightly. Jessica didn't return the smile.

"A little? He's the biggest prick ever," she replied, a shadow of her former self returning. Julianna laughed.

"Sometimes, we tend to push away feelings that scare us," said Julianna suddenly. Jessica looked at her questioningly. 

"What is he pushing away?" she asked.

"Not him, you," she replied simply. Jessica looked even more confused. _Me? I'm not pushing anything away._

"This isn't about me, it's about Harry being a prick," she said.

"Actually, it's more about trust and conquering your fear," Julianna said and Jessica was even more lost.

"You can't open your heart and see the truth; you can't trust him with your feeling and thoughts and that, I think is the real reason for both your fighting," she said again. Jessica shook her head. _No, it wasn't about her, it was about Harry._

Julianna couldn't help but feel for the young girl. How many times had she seen the same sadness, the same confusion in Jessica's eyes reflected in her own eyes? She tucked Jessica's hair behind her ear, and then cupped her cheek in her palm.

"It hurts having someone you trust shut you out, because you're different," she said softly. _What? How does she know? Daddy… _Jessica bit back her tears. 

"I know, my father was muggle too. Something happened and he removed himself from all things magical. Even me," she continued. Jessica's eyes began to moist. 

"I didn't allow myself to love, how could I, when it hurts so much to loose it… but I was wrong. Love comes in so many types and forms, but its strength is just as powerful. Love does what time can never do… heal the pain. But you have to let yourself love first," Julianna said. She sighed inwardly. This isn't what she promised Harry, but Julianna realized that making Jessica realize the power of love was so much more important. She thought of Charlie and herself, and how she almost lost everything. She won't let Jessica and Harry suffer the same fate.

"You're confused. It makes you sad, it's not Harry that's bringing you down, you can't trust yourself to not get hurt," Jessica looked up at Julianna. She was right. Jessica had never let another male into her life, never allowed herself to love, because… she didn't want to hurt anymore. A tear escaped her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. Jessica quickly wiped it off. 

"A wise man told me once; when a person allows herself to fall in love, reality becomes more beautiful than any romance book. Your life is your book and you hold the pen," she said, fondly remembering the old man, who had taught her so much. It was an honor for her to pass down his knowledge. The three girls sat quietly, not looking at each other, each trying to find comfort in the silence. But shortly later, the silence was broken by the cries a little girl, obviously woken up from her slumber. Julianna didn't say anything, but dropped a gentle kiss on top of Jessica's forehead, before leaving the kitchen.

__

@~~}~~

That night, Julianna was snuggled up comfortably against Charlie, both of them sated from their lovemaking. 

"Charlie?" she said, tilting her head slightly to look at him. His eyes were closed, a satisfied look on his face. He didn't say anything but she knew he was listening. 

"What do you think of Jessica and Harry?" she asked. Charlie sighed. What is it with women and talking? Can't they just enjoy the peacefulness of post lovemaking? But he knew he should answer his wife.

"I think they're blind and stupid to not see what other people see so blatantly," he muttered. 

"Exactly! Harry however, thinks Jessica is attracted to Sirius," she continued. Charlie snorted.

"What rubbish! He's twice her age," he said. He didn't move but his brow furrowed slightly at a sudden thought.

"That's what I told Harry. But he's being stubborn," she replied. 

"She does spend a lot of time with him though," he stated.

"Talking about Harry," she replied, her conversation with Sirius still fresh in her mind. Charlie made an 'oh' sound. Jessica lifted herself onto her elbow to look at her husband.

"Charlie?" she said. Charlie didn't say anything but lifted an eyebrow (his eyes were still closed). 

"Do you remember your first love?" she asked. Uh-oh, he thought. Is this one of those trick questions that no matter what he answers will be the wrong answer? But he didn't have to answer as Julianna continued talking.

"I do. He was great. Handsome, smart, athletic," she said, her voice going dreamy. This time Charlie's frown was visible. _What the hell?_ This isn't exactly what Charlie would like to know.

"I really love him, he was just magnificent," she gushed again. _Love_? _Okay I do not like where this is going. Julianna you'd better stop,_ Charlie's frown deepens.

"And you know what happened to him?" she asked him. _Fell into a ravine I hope_, he thought uncharitably, but shrugged slightly. Julianna inched closer till her lips were a kiss away from his ear.

"I married him," she whispered. This time Charlie did open his eyes and looked at her, smiling mischievously at him. Without a word, he pushed her back onto the bed and pressed his lips on hers.

A/N: Heehee… you wouldn't deny me a little love scene there now would you…

But wait… all not well yet… there's till the storm to come… 


	17. Have you ever loved and lost?

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…**DO NOT LIKE** that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

**Just a note**: This is a continuation of another fic I wrote earlier, that was… let's say the stepping stone of McGonagall and Snape's relationship… I didn't/won't post it coz it's about Charlie Weasley and my OFC (Julianna Montgomery) and that's not really hot stuff here. It takes place in fifth year for the dream team and they were kidnapped by Voldermort at the end of that year. You don't have to read that to understand this, but I do make some reference to it occasionally. Also, note that Julianna and Charlie are married and have a little girl, Lizzie… you'll meet them later in the fic… probably around Christmas… ^_^… that's all…

~*@*~

**_DOUBLE WARNING:_****_ INTENSE ANGST! STAY CLEAR IF NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

_(**Have you ever **made popular by S Club 7)_

Jessica pushed her hair out of her face. _Why hadn't she thought to tie it up?_ The green meadows in front of her were a sight for sore eyes, but it did nothing to still the storm in her heart. Yesterday's conversation with Julianna still played in her head. She really was confused. Julianna's hidden meaning didn't go unnoticed. Sure, she thought about Harry a lot and it bugged her he wasn't talking to her. _But did she love him?_ _Is that what she's feeling?_ Love. _Was she capable of such an emotion? And how does Harry feel? He only thinks of her as a friend, nothing more surely. He's extremely close to Ginny, so maybe he's still holding a torch for her._ Jessica quickly squashed the thought. Thinking about him and Ginny made her angry. Someone sat beside her and the glimpse of black hair made her hopes rise, to only have it drop when she saw it was Sirius. Her feelings must have shown on her face as he laughingly remarked.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said. Jessica blushed. _Whoops._

"I'm not disappointed. I enjoy your company," she said, turning a little to him. Sirius was looking out into the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it?' he said. Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself. It was hard to believe that he was truly free. No more dementors, no more ugly Fudge, no more running.  

"Yes," she replied softly. The two sat in silence. Two birds had landed in front of them, picking the ground for food.

"Do you know a bird can live its entire life with only one partner? A rarity for animals," he said. Jessica said nothing.

"They'll only settle down if they find their soul mate and don't stop searching until they find their other half. I always remember Harry parents when I see a pair of birds," he continued. Jessica perked up. Harry's parents? Jessica had never thought of asking Harry or anyone else about Harry's parents. It had always been a grief spot to people so her questions always remained unanswered. She didn't even know their names. 

"James and Lily Potter were a match made in heaven," said Sirius again. Jessica's eyes widen. _Lily?_

"Lily?" her voice was stuck in her throat. _Lily? _Did she hear wrong? Was it a coincidence… or providence?

"Yeah, Harry's mother. She was James soul mate," he continued. Even now, Sirius couldn't think about his two best friends without feeling guilty and miserable_. If only…_ he quickly blinked the tears away. Jessica's next words stunned him.

"My middle name is Lily," she replied, wonder in her voice. Sirius blinked hard. _Her middle name…_

"Harry's middle name is James," he replied, his tone matched hers. _That was too big a coincidence… _

"Could it be…? Surely it's more than a coincidence," he said, almost to himself then laughed.

"I should have known James and Lily's love was too stubborn to die. From what I see, Jessica, it seems you were meant to meet Harry. Heaven had created another match," he said softly to her. Jessica couldn't bring herself to speak. _Oh my God!_ It hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"Jessica Lily Stanford, are you going to deny Harry what heaven itself has given him… and you?" he asked. 

Jessica didn't hear his questions. Acuity was ringing loudly in her ears… 

She's in love with Harry Potter!

_I love Harry…_ Jessica was still in shock. _I love Harry…._

Without another word, she got to her feet and walked back to the house, her mind not really there. No, it was lost somewhere between the wonderful fluffy clouds of love. Probably having tea with Cupid.

_I must find Harry. _

She wanted to tell him, to yell it at him, to tell him how wrong she was and she was ready. Ready to trust him with her heart and all that came with it. 

If only the chance had arisen.

Since it was time to return to Hogwarts, Jessica had no time to talk to him. She was busy packing her stuff, her own worries heightened by the worries of everyone else, that she couldn't even think of her new found feelings  much less approach him with it. 

On the train, she had to sit with other girls as Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the prefect's section so that was another lost chance. But it also didn't help that Harry had caught sight of the two on the hill that day as it made him feel betrayed by the two people he loved and that only added fuel to his anger and jealousy, meaning he avoided Jessica like the plague. He made sure there were no chances that he and Jessica should 'accidentally' meet. If she was in the common room, then he'd be in his room. During classes, he resumed his seating arrangement of sitting next Ron and would disappear after class ended. Other times he'd be in the quidditch pitch running laps with his Firebolt. Of course, Jessica tried her best to get him to talk, or at least look at her, but his jealousy and hurt was strong. Too strong to allow any form of reconciliation. 

But she wasn't giving up.

@~~}~~

"Ah Hermione, have you seen my potions textbook?" asked Jessica. It was Friday night, a week after they had arrived back at Hogwarts. She and Hermione were in their room trying to complete Snape's horrible homework. Hermione looked up from her potions book.

"No, I haven't but feel free to use mine when I'm done," she offered. Jessica shook her head.

"It's not that, my notes are in my book," she cried. _Why does this always happen when she's got a deadline to meet?_

"Maybe it's downstairs in the common room," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go check," sighed Jessica. It was nearly midnight and between classes and chasing Harry, she was exhausted. But at the thought of losing more house points, she dragged herself downstairs. Suddenly she stopped as the landing. She couldn't believe her luck. She had finally cornered him. Sitting in front of the fire was Harry Potter, completely immersed in his thoughts. 

She was going to sneak up on him, whisper in his ear that she loved him and snog him so hard, he won't be able to think of anything else for a week. _Her plan was foolproof._ She slowly crept towards him, but slinked back into the shadow when the common room door opened. It was Neville. 

"Hey ya Harry, whatcha doing?" he asked. He had just come back from Professor Flitwick's classroom as the tiny man was determined to make something out of Neville no matter the time or cost.

"Just thinking," he replied, taking a sip from a mug. He sounded so sad, she wanted to reach out and hold him. Neville fidgeted. _C'mon Neville, get lost_, Jessica hissed softly. 

"Harry, I know this is none of my business, but how come you're going to the Lovers Ball with Lavender?" he asked. Jessica felt her insides turn to lead. _He what?_

"Whom else would've I asked?" said Harry, no emotions registering in his face. 

"Jessica, maybe?" said Neville. Harry turned a pair of glinting green eyes towards him. Jessica gasped at what she saw. Anger… hate.

"Why would I do that? She means nothing to me," he spat. Neville cowered and that was the last thing Jessica saw. Her eyes blurred with tears and she ran up back to the room, potions homework forgotten. But she only made it to the third floor windowsill before she collapsed in tears. Julianna was wrong. Love isn't a healer, it just makes you hurt even more. Oh Harry, _I love you_…she waited too long, she had lost him.  

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over…_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moments gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round…_

How long she spent at the windowsill sobbing, she didn't know but by the time she regained enough energy to return to her room, Hermione had fallen fast asleep.

_*#*_

Next few days passed in a blur. By then, the whole school knew that Harry was taking Lavender to the annual valentine's dance. Hermione was livid at Harry, but the damage had been done. All she could do was offer solace to her thunderstruck roommate as only Hermione knew about the girl's change of heart. As for Jessica, she was nothing more than a zombie. The life in her had gone. Her eyes were gray, her spirit broken. She neither talked nor socialized with anyone. During classes, her glazed eyes would be looking at the back of Harry's head. 

_Have you ever love and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, coz I love and lost_

_The day I let you go…._

Meals were no better. She would push her food around, never really tasting it. Hermione would cajole, threaten, sweet talk, and force-feed, but nothing could make Jessica snap out of her haze. Nothing could make her tear her eyes away from Harry. As it was now. She was in the far corner of the common room, her face buried in her transfiguration book, but her eyes were on Harry, laughing at something Lavender had said. Those two had become inseparable since he had asked her. Her vision became blurred as she teared up… again… for the millionth time. She didn't even realize a second person had joined her. 

"Hey, you okay?" said the deep male voice. Startled, Jessica dropped her book, but was quickly caught by the strong hands. Jessica's gaze settled on the handsome features of the owner. 

"Hi Dean," she said softly, smiling… or at least trying to. She looked back to Harry. Did he just look at her? No, she must have imagined it.

"So whom are you going to the dance with?" he asked. _With Harry_, she wanted to say, but no matter how many times she said it, or how loud she said it, it would never come true.

"No one," she replied. They were silent for a while, Dean looking thoughtful, Jessica looking… sad.

"I don't have a date too. How about we go together?" he said, rather quickly. Jessica looked at him. _Dean was asking her?_

"Of course we'll go as friends," he quickly added. NO! Jessica's heart cried. _I don't want to go with you! I want to go with Harry!!_ Jessica don't be unreasonable; don't cut your nose to spite your face. Go with Dean, you might have fun. Unlikely, but at least you tried. It's embarrassing how everyone is giving you pitying looks. _But I want to go with Harry!!_ she objected. But her pride won in the end.

"Okay," she said, and bravely smiled for his benefit.

Harry tore his gaze away from Jessica and Dean and laughed at what Lavender had said. It's only been three days since he had asked her, and he's regretted it already. He couldn't stand her gossiping prattle and her jokes weren't even funny. If he didn't want to get even with Jessica, he wouldn't be near Lavender with a ten meter pole between them. Not that it's working or anything. She doesn't seem to care. She just goes around, emotionless, like the ice queen she is. And now she's chumming up with Dean Thomas. _The bastard._ I bet their going to the dance together, he thought, bile rising to his throat. If he weren't an excellent chaser and if quidditch season didn't start next week, Harry'd beat the guy up.

"Hahaha, that's funny, Lavender," _about as funny as fungus on a log._ He couldn't stand it any longer… only two more days till the dance, and then he can rid himself of Lavender. If only he could rid himself of his thoughts of Jessica as easily.

**A/N: **silly Harry… but perhaps Dean will heal Jessica's broken heart??****

****


	18. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

_(**Have you ever **made popular by S Club 7)_

The night of the dance came and Jessica found herself entering the Great Hall with Dean at her arm. She was wearing Hermione's gown, pure white that contrasted strongly with her black hair that tumbled down her back in waves in an elegant but simple manner. Dean had given her a corsage of white roses to pin at her breast. He looked handsome in his robe with his hair slicked back, but he wasn't Harry. Jessica had caught a small glimpse of Harry in dark green robes. His hair was still unruly, but to Jessica it was just perfect. A lump formed at her throat. If she hadn't been so blind, so stupid, she would be the one in his arms, not Lavender. 

But what's done is done, and as Jessica stepped into the Great hall, she couldn't help but feel a little uplifted as the hall was beautiful. Red, pink and white colors were strewn around the hall held together by bouquets of roses or tiny hearts; chairs and tables sparkled prettily under streams of disco lights that seemed to emanate from the ceiling itself and not some fluorescent light bulb. And floating above the students head were the famous floating mistletoes. Jessica couldn't help but laugh at it. She finally meets the culprits between Snape and McGonagall's romance. She glanced briefly, looking for the subjects of her thoughts. They were on the dance floor, wrapped up in each other's arms. And lo and behold, Snape wasn't wearing black. He wasn't wearing pink either, but dark purple had to be an improvement. The only downfall that night was when she and Dean stepped onto the dance floor for a slow song. Beating them to it was Harry and Lavender. Watching Lavender move slowly in Harry's arms nearly broke her heart. 

_Can't help but think that this is wrong_

_We should be together…_

_In your arms where I belong_

_Now I finally realize…_

_It was forever that I found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round…_

Harry had to stop the sob that was threatening to escape his throat as he watched Dean hold Jessica in his arms. She looked so beautiful and pure. That should be me; she should be in my arms…

_I really wanna hear you say_

_That you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away_

_Can't you see… through the moments gone_

_I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round…_

Half the night had passed, and Jessica was sitting alone. Dean had disappeared and honestly, she didn't care if he never came back. So absorbed was she in her misery that she was completely unaware of the pair of green eyes piercing into her back.

"Harry, you're a prick, you know that? She's in love with Sirius as much as I want to have an affair with Moaning Myrtle," grumbled the best friend. Harry didn't remove his eyes from her back. Lavender was gone. _Good riddance._

"Harry," said a softer, feminine voice. He sighed and tore his gaze away.

"Hmm," he merely said. His two best friends looked at each other despairingly. Hermione wished she could shout at him that Jessica loved him, but that wasn't hers to say.

"Why don't you go over there and keep her company?" suggested Hermione.

"And give her the satisfaction of brushing me away? She's with Dean now," he said, his voice impassive. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Only because you asked Lavender. What were you thinking man?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged. Ron growled at the emotionless look on Harry's face, especially when he knew Harry was anything _but _emotionless.

"Well, she's not with him anymore. He's with Harry's date," said Hermione quickly, seeing Ron losing patience with Harry, pointing to the further end of the hall. The other two boys turned to see Dean and Lavender talking, looking _very_ comfortable with each other. Subconsciously Harry's fist tightened and he was unable to stop the anger rushing through his body.

"The bastard. How dare he leave Jessica hanging like that?" Harry spat. What he would give to sink his fist into Dean's face. 

"Whoa, slow down, prince charming. Make use of his absence and go make amends with Jessica," said Ron reading correctly the fury on Harry's face. 

"And be friends again? No, Ron, I want her love or nothing," said Harry. Ron had begun to get tired of Harry's attitude. Harry was so into his own feelings, he forgot to consider Jessica's.

"Mate, start of as friends first then…" he tried again but Harry cut him off.

"No Ron. Why should I? For so many years I had to sit back and watch other people love and be loved where else I am constantly being cheated of all that. Not this time, it's either she returns my love or nothing changes, I will not compromise," Harry growled. But inside his heart hurt. How could Ron, who had a loving, _complete_ family, and an equally wonderful girlfriend know how he was feeling? No one knew what he was feeling. No one cared to know. 

On his other side, Ron was getting angrier. Harry thought just because he had never felt the loss of a loved one, he didn't know how to feel fear. Didn't know what pain was. Well he did. And probably just as much as Harry did. Harry's self pity was making him pissed. Really pissed. And with a fiery temper to match his fiery red hair, Ron acted on it. He threw the contents of his punch onto Harry's face, pulling back enough restraint to not throw the cup at his head as well. Harry, for his part, just gaped at Ron in horror; fruit punch dripping off his hair and face onto his robes. Hermione quickly recovered from her shock and did a quick clean spell on Harry before a teacher, namely Snape, came along and deducted house points. The two boys faced each other, hands on their wands. A small number of students held their breaths in anticipation. And not to far away a pair of twinkling eyes also waited. Ron broke the silence.

"What is so wrong with being friends first?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I've been her friend for too long. I want more!" Harry hissed back.

"You asshole! Hermione and I were friends for four years before I realized I love her. Jessica's only known you for half a year. Give her time, man. Trust me, the best are always worth the wait," Ron half yelled. If that didn't get into Harry's head, then Ron really was going to hex him. Perhaps it was the punch, perhaps it was Ron's sensible words or perhaps it was the return of common sense but whatever it was worked for Harry lost his angry look and despair washed over him. 

"You're right, Ron. You're right. I've only been thinking about myself. Its just that, it seemed so right that she and I…" Harry couldn't continue. Ron clasped Harry into a quick hug. Harry may infuriate him, but they were best buds. Forever. He gave Harry an encouraging smile and gave his best bud a push towards Jessica's direction. When Harry continued to resist, he gave Harry a huge shove and Harry went tumbling towards Jessica. Ron smiled. _There was hope yet_. Feeling a huge sense of relief, he turned back to Hermione who he was pretty sure was relieved too. But Hermione was looking at him, starry eyed.

"What?" he asked clearly confused by her 'starriness'.

"You said you love me. You haven't said that to me for some time," she replied. Ron smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked again, his arms circling her waist.

"Yeah, but it's always good to hear," she replied.

"Well, in that case, I love you, I love you, I love you" he said and leaned forward but jerkily pulled back when someone loudly cleared his throat. It was Professor Dumbledore. 

"Good work, Mr. Weasley. Ten points for Gryffindor," said the hallowed Professor. Ron and Hermione beamed at him and Ron thanked him before pulling Hermione to the crowded dance floor where in the end he got his kiss. 

On the other side of the Great Hall.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked her softly. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed in slits.

"That depends, I may want to smash it across your head," she answered bitterly. It was one thing to mope by herself, but in front of him, she'd rather be shot first. 

"I guess I deserve that," he replied meekly and sat down anyways.

"You're right about that,"

"Sorry won't be enough will it?" he asked. _To heal my broken heart?__ No Harry it won't._

"No, but I guess that's all you've got to offer," she answered. _Jessica if only you knew what I have to give you… if only you'll give me a chance._

Jessica sighed. He had come back to her. As friends, but he was here. With her, and frankly that was all that mattered. The pain will heal and the tears will dry up.

"Harry, don't ever do that to me again," she said quietly looking down at her hands, folded neatly on her lap. Harry nodded silently. Then he held out his hand. Without a single hesitation, Jessica placed hers in his. A truce had been declared. The world was right again.

"So…" Harry began suddenly feeling shy.

"So…. where's your date?" she asked.

"With yours," he answered wryly, and pointed. She followed his finger and saw her date and Harry's date get comfortable on the dance floor. And she didn't care. 

"Well, it seems like we've been dumped," she said, her tone similar to his.

"Yep. Seems so. You wanna blow this joint?" he asked suddenly. Jessica laughed and Harry smiled, glad to hear it once again.

"Harry, you've been watching too much mafia movies. And yes, I would like nothing better that to 'blow this joint'," she answered. Once again, Harry held out his hand and when she placed her hands in his, he tightened around it and led her out of the Great Hall into the corridors.

The hallways were dark, but Harry's step never faltered. He knew where he was going, having followed the same route so many times, he could do it in his sleep.

"Harry. Where are we going?" Jessica's voice broke the still silence.

"Somewhere," he answered. He couldn't see it but he could imagine her rolling her eyes. He griped her hand tighter and felt her respond. 

"I figured that out, but where is somewhere?" she asked. He smiled.

"You'll see," was his only reply. Jessica settled back into silence. It was something that he and so many other Hogwarts students before and after him had and will have in common. That special, secret place, only for him, the thin line between peace of mind and chaos of reality. A place where he doesn't have to share his thoughts, fantasy was his alone to mould and shape. He had never taken anyone to his place, not Ron, not Hermione, not even Ginny.  It was his very own secret. But Jessica was different. She was his secret too.

**A/N:** Yeah, I got tired of the angst as well… 

**Rachel:** Your words were like a bucket of cold water. Although I had EVERY intention of making this a happy ending, of patching up Jessica and Harry's friendship, still I had no idea how cruel I was being while doing so. I never saw it from that prospective. Perhaps my world is so involved with developing my own original character, I completely forgot about the pre existing characters and how they would… _grow, _I suppose you could say, from how I write out my own character. Even though this is my story, my ideas, my words, this whole thing isn't about me at all. It's about you and the other wonderful readers who dedicatedly read and review this fic. It's about what you all want, not what my twisted brain feels like throwing out. Somehow I forgot that… or perhaps I never knew. Thank you for the criticism, I truly appreciate it… and honestly I say that this is pretty much written out to completion, I will alter a few things here and there so all parties will be taken into consideration. Well, I'll _try_ to take into account everyone. But please remember, I am not JK Rowling and my talents as a wanabe writer are only so much.  Thanks again!

**Everyone who reads my ficcy:** I truly apologize if my fic has been a cause of frustration and I thank all you from the bottom of my heart for being such great people and continue to read this despite it all. I hope that the remaining story will be satisfactory. 

**THANK YOU!!**


	19. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…**DO NOT LIKE** that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

"I usually go up here when I need to think, or when I need to clear my mind," he said pushing up a wooden door. He continued to hold her hand as he brought her to the edge of the balcony, only a slab on concrete between them and the chasm below. Jessica recognized the place to be one of Hogwarts many towers. 

Jessica stared wide eye at the view surrounding her. From atop here, she could see for miles. She could see the lights of shops in Hogsmeade. She could see the reflection of the moon glistening across the surface of the lake, calm and tranquil. She could even make out the majestic mountains that surrounded Hogwarts like a silent fortress.

"Wow, Harry, this is some secret place you have," she gushed.  It really was a sight to behold.

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Actually, I brought you here for a reason…" he said. Jessica's eyes widen in slight panic. Reason? What reason? Her mind began to picture the long drop down. Or maybe he was going to… well the problem with that is that she may turn out to be a willing participant than a hapless victim. But Harry had none of that in mind. He was thinking more on the lines of what Ron had told him once. _You barely know her Harry; it won't hurt to get to know her first._

"I want to know you," he said quietly. Jessica calmed down then turned suspicious.

"But you _do _know me, Harry," she said. _Is he okay?_

"Maybe, but I don't know who was Jessica Stanford _before_ she came to Hogwarts?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. _Oh, I see… should I tell him? What will he think? Does it matter? _Yes, very much_. Well, Jessica, here's your chance. You've already blown any chances of him falling in love with you; don't make him retreat further by pushing him away_. And as her own thoughts slowly began to make sense, Jessica felt something else as well. That maybe having Harry know about her past was important. Inhaling and exhaling, she began her tale, her eyes glazing over as she took a walk down memory lane.

"I grew up in New York, near Manhattan, in a proper home, with a pretty lawn and a small collie, two cars in the garage, what a person would call a respectable home. My father was a professor, a man of science. An Ivy League graduate no less, _and_ valedictorian of his class. He was a wonderful man, and I enjoyed my childhood but his mind had already been shaped from his years as a scientist, and it narrowed down his perception of life. To him, everything had a scientific explanation to it. Everything happened for a reason. If science couldn't prove it then it wasn't true. It was his dream for me to become a scientist like him as well," she stopped, inhaling deeply. Harry remained quiet.

"So you can imagine his _distress_ and not to mention _shock_ when, on my twelfth birthday to be precise, we received a parcel that said… no _announced_ that I was a witch and should enroll myself into the wizarding school in New York ASAP. Mum, naturally was ecstatic for it then came out that my great-grandaunt or something was a witch and it seemed I had been selected as well. Kind of like the chosen ones in _Buffy. _Anyways, she quickly enrolled me into the Wizarding School and took me out to get my wand and what not. As for my father… well, to cut a long story short, he couldn't handle the fact that I went against all his 'scientific' theories and that my mother, _his wife_'s lineage, supported all that mumbo-jumbo stuff, as he called it, things that could not be supported by science and calculus, so he got up and left us. Leaving just my mum and me. It was really simple, he was there when I went to sleep and gone when I woke up. No hassle or anything. Conveniently enough, after the divorce my mother was offered a place in an English law firm and so we moved here, to jolly old England, and I came to Hogwarts."

"Is that why you hated magic?" he asked. She nodded, looking into the night. For all her nonchalant tone, tears had begun to sting her eyelids.

"I hated everything about it. I only agreed because my mother wanted it, and I couldn't bear to have her hurt again. But I told myself I would have nothing to do with it and I didn't want to know anymore than I needed. In my head it was: _if I wasn't a witch, he would have never left_. Mum would've never spent endless nights crying herself to sleep. Simply, he left because of me," she said, and a sob escaped her throat. Harry wanted to pull her into his arms, console her, but he knew she would repulse his sympathy.

"Jessica, that's not fair to you," he said soothingly.

"I know! I didn't fill up a form saying I wanted to be a witch before I was born. But if I wasn't one, he would still be with us. Sometimes, I really hate him," she said and angrily slammed her fist into the wall. Harry quickly pulled her hands away and gently rubbed the red knuckles.

"But if you weren't a witch, you wouldn't have met us… met me. Then how boring would your life be?" said Harry trying to make Jessica laugh. He did succeed in making her smile. _Yeah Harry, I wouldn't have known you, she thought, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. My life would have been simple._

"Hogwarts is so different, Harry. I couldn't believe Hermione was muggle born and still made head girl," she continued. Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. She pulled back from Harry's touch and her eyes went back to the serene night, hoping that it would engulf her and make her words less painful.

"In my previous school, muggle-borns were treated like a disease. You had to be pureblood to be accepted. Even those who were muggle born denied their muggle heritage."

"But you didn't," cut in Harry. She shook her head.

"No, I was proud of who I was, and made no secret of it," here she gave a cynical laugh.

"And from then on I was a mudblood. A _filthy_ mudblood." how could she even begin explaining to Harry the horrors that she went through before coming to Hogwarts? 

"Then I came to Hogwarts. Like I said, it was so different. After coming here, being a witch doesn't seem so bad after all," she said, her voice suddenly going shy. Harry smiled. She had a horrible initial experience with magic, but now she knows the good that it can bring.

"I'm glad I was part of making you like magic," he said.

"Yeah, but you, Herm, Ron and the others taught me something else too. Magic is a part of me, I'll always be of muggle background, but I'm magic. I'll live and breathe it. It's me, I shouldn't be ashamed of it," she said. Harry couldn't say anything. The happiest day was when he realized he was a wizard. He didn't know how it felt to be anything else.

Jessica felt light, like a burden had been removed from her. She straightened her shoulders and felt… released. _A burden shared is a burden halved_. She had let go of her past and could now look forward to her future. She took a deep breath of the night air and exhaled slowly. Then she turned to Harry. This night was far from over. _It was his turn._

"Well, that's my sob story. It's your turn," she said. Harry laughed.

"I don't have a story," he said. Jessica didn't believe him. She knew he had secret, some dark past. A past that not even the biggest gossip in Hogwarts dared to tell.

"Harry, who are you?" it was a simple question but with a thousand meaning. _Who was he? Who was the real Harry Potter? _

"That could take some time," he said, laughing again, though this time with less enthusiasm.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied and leaned against the cement railing. Harry sighed. She was asking him to bear it all, expose his vulnerable side. To unearth all he fought to forget. To show her what was inside of him, that he wasn't so strong. Could he really expose himself to her? _Yes,_ his heart answered. _You can, because it's Jessica. _

So he told her his story, starting with the parents that he never got a chance to know, their deaths, and how he survived an unforgivable curse, [so that's not a tattoo??], the horrible 11 years with the Dursleys, his first year in Hogwarts, the philosopher's stone, his budding friendship with Ron and Hermione. He continued to tell her about The Chambers of Secret, Tom Riddle and the Basilisks; his reunion with Sirius and getting to know Remus Lupin, his father's two best friends, of Wormtail's betrayal, the prophecy. After three years of burying deep in his mind, he unearthed memories of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory's death and Voldermort's rebirth. How he, Ron and Hermione were taken hostage by Voldermort and how Julianna and Charlie nearly died, and that Julianna was his god-sister. And finally his sixth year, when he and the Order of the Phoenix defeated Voldermort once and for all. 

"Harry… I never knew. I so sorry," she said reaching out to engulf him in a hug. A hug he readily accepted, but silently as his voice was stuck somewhere between his esophagus and larynx, and his breath caught within the tightening of his chest. 

"There's nothing to be sorry. It's over," he replied slowly exhaling, which eased the pain within his chest. Or perhaps that could have been due to Jessica holding him like she would never let go. He didn't really know. 

"But to lose your parents in such a way… all the things you had to go through; from the day you were born. And I thought my life story was tragic. Oh, Harry I am so sorry…." Once again her voice caught in her throat. _How could anyone try to hurt someone as wonderful as Harry?_

Her tears startled him. She didn't cry for her own sadness but she would cry for his?

"Hey, hey, don't cry. And don't apologize; it's not your fault. Besides, things can only get better now right?" he said, folding both arms around her, feeling her nod. 

"Yes, it will," she said. _I'll make sure it will, it may take years, maybe a lifetime, bit I'll show Harry that love still lives, even for him_, _especially for him_, she thought, new determination fueling her. As Jessica fought to regain her composure once again, Harry's mind drifted back to the people who were still there for him. The Weasleys, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore… Sirius. Particularly Sirius. He had come back from the dead for Harry. Indubitably, it was time for them to have a talk.

"Do you see that area of the Dark Forest?" he pointed suddenly to a far section of the Forbidden Forest, where the trees weren't so densely populated. She lifted her head from his shoulders and followed to where his finger was pointing.

"It had been totally destroyed in the fight," he said looking down at the top of Jessica's head resting on his shoulders. They were so close now, holding each other in their warm embrace. Jessica looked up at him, her teary eyes gazing deep into his eyes. The world could have crumbled around them; they wouldn't have been the wiser. They were safe within the cocoon of each other's arms, where no pain of the past could hurt them anymore. They knew, without any words being spoken that the future would be different now. It _would_ be better.

He'll always regret that he didn't kiss her that night. The moon was bright, the setting perfect and all he had to do was bend a little and their lips would meet. But he let the moment pass… it wasn't time yet.

"We should get back to the tower," he said after a while of silence, gently releasing himself from her hold. His back was turned so she couldn't see his pained look, and he couldn't see her disappointed face. When he turned back to her, they both had resumed normalcy. 

Taking her hand into his, he lifted the trap door and quietly the two exited the tower and headed back to Gryffindor tower. They walked in silence, replaying the night's events in their heads and Jessica realized Harry hadn't told her _everything_ about himself. He left out something important.

"Harry," said Jessica. She had to know.

"Yeah,"

"What about Cho and Ginny?" Harry's steps faltered for a second, but steadied and resumed the normal pace.

"What about them?" he asked his tone expressionless. It was too dark for her to see his face.

"How did you feel about them?" how do you _still_ feel about them, was her unspoken question. Harry was silent for a while. Jessica almost thought he had forgotten the question, but then he said.

"Cho was nothing much than an adolescent crush really. When she left, I didn't feel as heartbroken as I thought I would be," he replied.

"And Ginny? You two dated right?" 

"For about three weeks. We had no chemistry. Sure, we had great times at the Burrow, but it was all friendly fun. None of the romance, such that kissing Ginny would have probably been like kissing my sister, if I had a sister," Jessica's heart soar. But what was missing? Could he find it with her?

"What was wrong?" she asked tentatively. Harry thought for a while.

"I can't really pinpoint it, but according to Ginny, she didn't hear music when we were together and there were no fireworks when we kiss," he answered, smiling slightly. It seemed so silly now.

"Music? Fireworks?"

"Y'know, like in movies, when the hero and heroine kiss, Andre Bocelli or someone starts singing some Italian love song in the background," he explained. Jessica laughed.  

"I don't think that's possible, even in the wizarding world," she laughed. Harry smirked.

"Yeah, basically, like I said, we had no chemistry together, it's very much over," he answered. That was music to Jessica's ears. There was hope for her, not much, but not non-existent either. And maybe not today, but definitely tomorrow. When the two reached the common room, they didn't immediately go to their rooms. Instead, they sat in front of the fire, just the two of them in the empty room, and talked like they used to do.

@~~}~~

"So, is everything okay with you and Jessica?" Ron asked the next morning. They were downstairs waiting for the two girls to join them for breakfast. Ron was surprised as hell when Harry told him to wait for Jessica and Hermione. Relieved, but surprised.

"Yeah, we're cool," he answered, but refused to elaborate. What had happened last night belonged to only him and Jessica. But Ron didn't ask. He understood.

"Herm and I saw you two walk out and took it as a good sign," said Ron then turned a mischievous eye to Harry.

"Was it good?" he asked.

"Was what good?" Harry asked back.

"C'mon Harry, you guys spent half the night in some secluded place and nothing happened??" said Ron a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Well, Ron… if you and Hermione had returned to the tower last night, you would know that we were in the common room for most of the night talking… _only_," said Harry. Ron turned a bright red, the mischievous glint gone. He hadn't thought anyone realized he and Hermione hadn't returned last night. Well, it was Valentine's Day.

"Heehee…yeah, I guess so," he said. 

"So you're only friends?" he asked again. Harry looked a little resigned.

"For now. But a good friend once told me, the best are always worth the wait, so I'm waiting," he said. The two friends exchanged smiles.

"I talked to Sirius as well," Harry continued. Ron looked at him, surprised but very pleased. Things must have been _really_ good last night for his friend. 

"He apologized for being an ass, and I apologized for being a prick, so we're okay now," he said simply. Ron shook his head but he had a smile on his face. Harry was happy and truthfully that was all that really mattered to Ron. 

They looked up and saw the girls finally appearing at the stairs.

"Good morning, gentlemen," sang Hermione as she skipped down the stairs. _What a beautiful morning._

"What gentlemen, Hermione?" retorted Jessica, earning a withering look from both boys. Hermione exchanged a kiss with Ron and threw her arms around Harry. Harry looked a little surprised at her actions.

"I am so glad you and Jessica have sorted things out," she gushed. Harry and Jessica smiled at each other. It was good to be back on friendly terms. Really good.

"Well, c'mon, let's hurry before everyone awakens and mobs the board," she said, her happiness giving a small spring to her steps. 

"What board?" asked Ron, and looked at the other two, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Really, you guys are useless. Remember during the Christmas feast, Colin went around taking pictures and Professor Dumbledore promised to have them up after the Lover's ball. Well, that's today isn't it?" she replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Trust Hermione to remember something that far back," said Jessica, as they followed her lead and began brisk walking to the Great Hall. Jessica was extra curious as she had remembered something. She remembered Colin taking the picture. _Was it there?_ Lucky for them, not many students were at the board, so the four got a good view. 

"Is it just me, is Ginny's pictures more than any others?" whispered Harry. Jessica looked again. He was right. There were a lot of her pictures. She laughed and smiled at him. 

"Well, she is the photographer's girlfriend," Jessica stated.

"Yeah, better her than me," he said non-commitedly and Jessica felt like she was in seventh heaven. He wasn't at all perturbed by that fact, he was truly over Ginny. Sighing happily, Jessica turned back her attention to the other pictures. There were several of her and Hermione with other girls, hugging and laughing. Then there was her, Herm and the boys waving at her, looking so happy that she felt tempted to wave back. Nearly all occupants of the school were there on the board. Dumbledore with Flitwick, both looking a little tipsy, Hagrid, his arms around Madam Hooch and Professor Sinistra who was giggling like a school girl. A funny one of Snape and McGonagall. The picture McGonagall was trying to keep Snape in the picture but he kept on walking out of the frames, so she'd have to pull him back in. Jessica and Harry laughed heartily at that one. They also laughed at one of Ron and Hermione. This time, the picture Ron kept on pulling Hermione out of the frames and when they returned, both looked much disheveled. Hermione was beet red, and Ron looked incredibly proud. Hermione denied any claims but Ron just grinned secretly.

"A picture doesn't lie, Herm," said Harry after hearing Hermione's tenth claim that nothing happened. Jessica was still laughing. But Hermione saw her revenge and her embarrassment was swiftly replaced with a naughty grin. 

"Is that so, Harry? Its funny you should say that," she commented, her voice sly looking from Harry to Jessica and back again. Jessica stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, Herm?" she asked, feeling a little uncomfortable and worried. Hermione pointed to another picture slightly above hers and Ron. The three (and a few others who had been listening) followed her fingers. 

They all gasped. 

Then they laughed… except Harry and Jessica… each was bright red.  

It was a picture of Harry and Jessica, snogging each other like there was no tomorrow. Lips, tongue and hands were roaming everywhere. What had actually been an innocent peck on the cheeks under the mistletoe in reality had instead been depicted as a full-scale snogging rage. Harry was speechless and Jessica let out a strangled scream. She reached up to pull the picture off the board, but she couldn't get a grasp of the picture. It was like clawing at air.

"Don't bother Ms. Stanford. I have tried. Professor Dumbledore has cunningly charmed the pictures so it couldn't be removed," said a smooth, silky voice behind them. They turned and saw it was Professor Snape. By the look on his face, he wasn't at all amused by the headmaster's tricks. 

"How long will the pictures be up there, Professor?" asked Harry meekly. 

"Too long, unfortunately. Don't worry Potter, I can assure you _everyone_ will see it," he said the last with undeniable amusement, and flicked a glance to the offending picture of Harry and Jessica. He left the friends and walked into the hall.

"C'mon, there's nothing you can do. Might as well eat," said Ron, the sweet aroma of food from the hall catching his attention. Seeing his point, the three followed him into the hall, Jessica's head as low as possible. Which was a shame or she would have seen Harry grin broadly. 

**A/N:** Well, how was that?? Enough fluff?? ^_^ 


	20. Quidditch season

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

No more was said on the matter of the offending pictures because by the time the next day rolled into view, the school was buzzing with new expectation and excitement for quidditch season had officially begun. Captains of Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike were locked in a battle for possession of the field, a battle, one could say, was worse than the match itself. This also meant that Harry and Ron spent most of their free time at the field, leaving the girls to their own devices, which was either working in the library, (yes, Hermione finally managed to get Jessica to enter a library willingly) or watch the boys practice. And a fortnight later, the quidditch field was made ready for the first match that year;

** _Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor_.**

Jessica, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were seated on the raised platforms, eagerly waiting for the players to come onto the field. Jessica could feel a rush of adrenaline pump through her. In truth, this was her first school quidditch match. 

"Excited?" asked Hermione, who noticed Jessica's rosy parlor.

"Yeah, I hope Gryffindor wins," she said, smiling widely.

"Of course we'll win. Ravenclaws are just big pushovers," piped in Seamus from the back row. Suddenly the students began to cheer and clap loudly pulling the girls attention back to the field. The players had entered the field, the crimson and gold marching from one side and the navy and silvers proceeding from the opposite end. The fourteen players then mounted their brooms and did the customary lap around the field. Ron and Harry stopped briefly in front of Jessica and Hermione and saluted them before flying back to the middle of the field, where Madam Hooch was. Jessica felt a sudden elation when she noted in that split second that on the left side of Harry's robes was an embroidered prancing lion and the word _CAPTAIN_ at the bottom. Ron flew away from Harry and took his place by the three goal posts, Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, and with the blow of a whistle, the quaffle was released. The speed and intensity of the game initially stunned Jessica that she completely missed an excellent shot from Dean Thomas, but before the second Gryffindor scored, she caught her wits and was into the game as the rest of the students. 

_Harry was hovering about 20 meters above the rest of the players, where he could see the game at a better view. The Ravenclaw seeker was flying around near him, casting his shadow over Harry's form. Harry knew the boy was keeping a close watch on him, ready to make the move should Harry show any sign of spotting the snitch before he did. _No, chance of that, buddy,_ Harry thought as he gave a silent yell of joy when Dean scored Gryffindors fifth goal. They were leading 70-20 and Harry had completely forgiven Dean for taking Jessica to the dance the second he put in the first goal. He let his gaze drift away from the game to the stands. More specifically, the Gryffindor stand. There she was, looking radiant with her cheeks glowing red form excitement and the cold. She looked at him and their gaze held for a while before she waved and continued watching the match. Hermione had followed Jessica's gaze and gave Harry a smug look. Harry smiled to himself. Nothing got past her._

_He focused back to the game just in time to see Ron make an excellent save. Harry made a mental note to buy Ron all the sugar quills he wanted. Harry gave a small sigh, and slowly began to feel a little bored, his eyes scouting the area for the snitch. Still nothing and judging by the lazy demeanor of the rival seeker, he too was starting to feel the effect of the no action scenario. A complete contrast to what was happening below them, as quaffle passed from speeding chasers and bludgers weaved in and out of the players. _

"This game was too easy" _mumbled Harry softly to himself as Michael Fox put in Gryffindors eighth goal. So, he decided to fly around and search for the snitch. Twenty minutes had passed into the game and no sign of the snitch. But Harry knew better than to believe that just because he didn't see it doesn't mean the Ravenclaw seeker didn't either. He flew around, one eye on his surrounding, the other on his opponent, who had decided to give Harry some space, thought not too much. Suddenly Harry felt the familiar rush of adrenaline course through him. _There is was! Shit!_ He cursed. He had seen the snitch but the thing was, it was just off the Ravenclaw seekers shoulder. No way could Harry get there before the other seeker once that seeker had seen it, and the thing had decided it was quite happy there, hovering amiably near the rival seeker. Harry was lucky the boy was too busy watching Harry and not the snitch._

_Then Harry got an idea. He lowered himself and began speeding to the other side of the field, in the opposite direction of the snitch. As he had thought, the other seeker had been watching him more than the snitch and was immediately on Harry tail. Harry slowed down a fraction, and when the seeker was in par with him, he did a 180-degree turn and sped off towards the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was caught completely by surprised and by the time he got his bearings back, Harry had already neatly wrapped his fingers around the snitch._

The Gryffindor stands were rocking with students jumping up and down, screaming their lungs out. They had won!! It was truly fortunate that the stands were supported by magic or it would have come crashing down under the stamping on the students. Jessica wasn't among those screaming and jumping like a Mexican bean, mainly because she and Hermione were scurrying down the steps to the quidditch field. Once the two stepped onto the field they broke into a run and Hermione ran straight into Ron's arms, knocking him onto the ground. Jessica skidded to a halt just a little in front of Harry and gently hugged him. 

"Harry, you were great!" she cried. 

"You don't have to sound so surprised Jessica," he replied but his tone was joking. They hugged again, but then the other Gryffindors had followed Hermione's and Jessica's lead and begun accosting Harry, so Jessica stepped back, and looked at the scene enfolding in front of her. Hermione joined her seconds later, as Ron too had been pulled into the small crowd of worshippers.

"He seems really happy doesn't he?" said Jessica. Names were redundant as Hermione knew whom she was talking about. The _only_ person she's been talking about. 

"Quidditch is his heart and soul," she replied, and _so are you_, she added silently. They looked at Harry and Padma Patil, Ravenclaw captain shake hands once again under good sportsmanship. 

"He looked so … complete, riding on his broom. Like he was born to play quidditch. Does that sound silly?" she asked, looking at the other girl. 

"Not at all," was all she answered. Who would've thought Harry finally did something right when he fell in love with Jessica. Harry's problem had always been that girls never really understood his passion for the sport. Well, it _used_ to be his problem. Soon, the two boys joined the girls and together they went to the Great Hall for a victory dinner. 

@~~}~~

The next couple of weeks flew by them. Quidditch practice became more frequent for the Gryffindor team players as Harry didn't want to take any chances even against Hufflepuff. When any of the players complained that they hadn't lost the cup in three years, and they weren't going to start now, Harry would rebuke them by saying _don't count your chickens before they hatch! _[Harry, if you continue to use that phrase five times within an hour, I'm going to demand some royalty as being the one who taught you that phrase (Jessica)], that in the end no one said anything. 

But the Hufflepuff match came and went and it was an easy win for Gryffindor, even though Justin tried his best to bring his team to victory. This left only one team left, their longstanding nemesis, the Slytherins. It was these days, the days before the match against Slytherin, that Harry went crazy with quidditch practices. For him there wasn't weather too extreme to cancel trainings or a sickness to terminal to be an excuse for missing practice.  Early morning, half an hour after lunch and most of the afternoons and evenings. If he and his team weren't on the field then they'd be in the common room, going over strategies and frankly these new and intense practice sessions were beginning to show its colors. Not on the players but on _Hermione._ She was beginning to loose her patience with Harry and it had nothing to do with missing Ron. 

Due to the odd hours, the boys had no time to do their homework and would rely on Hermione and Jessica to _'help'_ with their work. Only divination had to be done without help, but the boys had figured out a long time ago that by throwing a death in April, a tragedy in August and a calamity in December, they'd be able to get away with satisfactory marks. After the third time, Hermione wouldn't help them anymore, and absolutely forbid Jessica from helping, so they'd sneak into the girl's room late, late at night and _'borrow'_ the books that had been conveniently placed on the dressing table. (Hermione found out much later that Jessica had been in alliance with the boys the whole time, in return for bags of peppermint frogs and sugar quills.). 

"I'll be glad once this stupid match is over," grumbled Hermione, as she watched Ron copy her history homework on the night she had felt charitable enough to let them "_compare answers_" with hers. Jessica smirked then pointed out to Harry that maybe he shouldn't copy her work word for word especially since it was Potions homework.  

"Herm, its not a stupid match. The pride of Gryffindor is at stake," explained Ron, not taking his eyes of his work. Hermione sighed. Oh, yes she knew all about upholding the Gryffindor pride. She's lived it for seven years, hasn't she? But she didn't like abandoning her principles just for that. Ah, that's right, she didn't abandoned it for pride; she abandoned it when Ron came to her with puppy dog eyes. _Those things should be made illegal_, she griped inwardly, continuing to glare at Ron. 

"You've won all matches so far, why should this be any different?" remarked Jessica, not truly understanding the fuss. From her angle of perception, Gryffindor team was unbeatable. The three exchanged glances.

"Slytherins aren't exactly known for playing fair. They have mastered the art of subtle fouls," said Harry.

"Subtle fouls?" she asked. What the hell was that?

"Slytherins can foul a player and make it look like an accident," explained in Ron. Jessica made an 'oh' sound, finally understanding, then went back to her book and left the boys to finish their work. 

**A/N**: Ummm… I have nothing to say here… oh well to the next bit then!


	21. Gryffindor vs Slytherins or is it Jessi...

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…**DO NOT LIKE** that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

However, despite the ruthless practices, when the match against Slytherin finally came to pass, things only got worst. Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin captain had surprised everyone that day. The Pansy Parkinson that all knew to be a Draco worshipper was actually a conniving and shrewd witch. What had been perceived as the dimness of mind was actually quiet scrutiny and critical evaluation of the strategies of the various teams. There weren't many angles she had not considered. So, no matter how Harry's team tried to out smart the Slytherins, Pansy would always be one step ahead to issue last minute orders. The Gryffindors had just barely got out of that match unscathed, well slightly. For it had been only luck that the snitch was right next to Harry when he saw it and grabbed it. The two houses tied at 170 points. Harry was not a happy camper. His madness increased by folds to a point where Professor McGonagall had to threaten to suspend him from the next match if he didn't allow a break in practice schedules. Ron who was glad to have some time to spend with Hermione offered Harry no consolation.  

@---}----[

It was the night before the final quidditch match that season; _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin._ Dinner had just ended and the Gryffindor common room was crowded with the Gryffindors. In one corner were the quidditch players, listening to Harry devise some last minute strategies, working on each player's strength and weakness. The previous match against Slytherin was still fresh in their minds and they didn't want a repeat of that atrocious game. Jessica was there too, not much, because she wanted to hear, but because Harry and his players had invaded _her_ sitting area. _Why couldn't they have gone somewhere else_, she thought in despair. Hermione and Ron were sharing a chair, sitting back-to-back, Hermione naturally with a big book in her hands. Because everyone was talking, the noise level was high as everyone tried to out talk the next person. So when Professor McGonagall entered, no one notice.

"Students, please listen up," she said loudly. It took a few minutes, but Professor McGonagall's presence was too big to miss and eventually the students quieten down to barely a whisper. All eyes were on her. Professor McGonagall broke into a smile, something that didn't pass her lips very often.

"As you all know, tomorrow is a big match, the final match determining who will take home the quidditch cup. I would like to wish our players all the best," she said. The six players at the corner beamed at her. Ron flashed her a thumbs up.

"I think you should know also that Professor Snape and I have a bet running on which house will win, so if you do not want me to spend the night rubbing his feet, please do your best to win," she continued trying to look stern but failing miserably, as she looked like she would like nothing better than to rub Snape's feet or any other part of his body that required it. 

The same thoughts must have passed through the four friends, as suddenly Ron buried his face in Hermione's back, his shoulders shaking slightly, Harry was biting his lips and looking at the floor and Jessica had taken a sudden interest in the tapestry, trying hard to picture a pink elephant. Only Hermione remained straight face, but her neck had turned slightly red. But then Professor McGonagall lost her smile a little and looked at Harry, Ron, and Dean. The students were startled by the sudden wetness in her eyes.

"All jokes aside, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Thomas, this will your final match for Gryffindor, and I would like the three of you to know how grateful I am for the glory you have brought to our house. Harry, your skills are as legendary as Charlie Weasley, Ron you have surpassed Oliver Wood's aptitude as a keeper and Dean, your chaser skills are an equal to James Potter," she said. Harry, glowing at being measured up to Charlie, looked up at the mention of his father and Dean flushed at being compared to the infamous James Potter. Ron was like a ripe tomato. Professor McGonagall quickly flicked a tear from the corner of her eyes, and smiled again. 

"Well, I suggest that all of you have a good night's rest so you all will be fresh and energetic to cheer our house to victory," she said. Her words were greeted with cheers and clapping. She left shortly after that. Harry must have also agreed with Professor McGonagall, as fifteen minutes later he shooed his players to bed, (the first time in many weeks, allowing them an early night). But he himself didn't go to sleep. He remained in his seat long after the last student had gone to bed. Ron and Hermione had gone to do one last prefect round. Harry stared at the fire, and when he looked away, Jessica was sitting beside him.

"You okay?" she asked softly. Harry sighed. How could he begin to explain?

"Just a little sad. Time flies so fast. I feel like I just arrived at Hogwarts, and now it's time to leave," he said, his voice equally soft. Jessica didn't say anything. She knew he wasn't done. 

"Hogwarts was the only home I ever knew. How can I leave it?" he said, his voice slightly choked, trying to keep the tears in. Jessica took his hand into hers and rested the back of his hand against her cheek. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel what he did. Sure, she'll miss the place and the people… but….

"I've never looked beyond Hogwarts, and now that I have too, I don't like what I see,"

"Ron and Hermione are family to me, what will happen to me without them?" he said and this time he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his cheek. _Oh God, please stop his pain, I can't stand to see him hurting_, Jessica's heart ached to see him so vulnerable. She reached out to wipe his tears away. She let her fingers linger on his cheek, stroking it. She then tilted his face so that he'd be looking at her.

"Silly Harry. It doesn't take Professor Trelawney's crystal ball to see that you three will be friends till the end of time. You three are too much a part of each other to cast aside. Harry, when you leave you won't lose anything, but instead you'll gain the world, and all that it can offer," she said soothingly, looking deep into his watery eyes. His eyes were dark with sorrow. Harry looked at her a little longer before pulling her into a tight hug. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't mind a bit that he was crushing her. He could hold her for as long as he wanted. She might turn a little blue in the face, but if it stopped his pain, then to hell with breathing.

And as they held each other tightly, leaving Hogwarts didn't seem like the end of the world anymore. Though he may leave the castle behind, memories of his school days were his forever. To follow him where ever destiny decides to take him. And as for his friends, he carried them always, in his heart, so even if mountains and oceans separated them he'll never be too far from them. As for Ron and Hermione, like Jessica had said, they were a part of each other and would be friends till the end. As would he and Jessica, he'll never let her go. Another thought entered Harry's mind. A new thought. For some reason, it didn't matter anymore that Jessica would never be his girlfriend. He loves her. He'll always love her but where he didn't have her love, he had her friendship and her trust, and all of a sudden that was fine by him. Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled away from her. His eyes weren't dark with sorrow anymore. Instead they glittered with hope and anticipation for the future. 

"Thanks," he whispered. She just nodded. Words weren't necessary between them. At that moment, the portrait door opened and Ron and Hermione entered. Ron's eyes were red and wet, his arms tight around Hermione. Hermione was holding onto his waist like he was her life support, her eyes were red and wet too. The two quietly sat with Harry and Jessica. Both girls, holding tight to their man's hands, exchanged smiles. The boys too looked at each other and began to grin at each other's wet eyes. Being too macho to do anything girly like share a hug, they knocked knuckles. The four sat in silence, comfortable in each others presence, bathed by the dying glow of the fire, visions of their future unfolding before them.

@----}------[

This is not good,_ thought Harry, bile rising to his throat. He was in his usual position, hovering a few meters above the players. Right now however, he wished he was inside the game armed with a bat to knock some bludgers into a few Slytherin heads. Gryffindor was losing 10-40. Harry realized the points could be worse, but losing to Slytherin could never be good or okay, even one or two goals down. He gritted his teeth as he watched another Slytherin chaser foul one of his. He looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was at the further end and had missed it. His gaze flickered to the teachers stand and saw that Professor McGonagall was looking all but happy. Sighing, he turned back to the game. Not far from him was Melody __Flint__, Slytherin seeker. Harry glared at her from afar. She was like poison ivy wrapped in rose petals. She caught him looking at her and had the cheek to wave and flash him a sweet smile. _Full of venom_, he thought and looked away. All of a sudden a girl's scream pierced through the noisy din of the students. That was Hermione's scream. Harry quickly looked towards Ron. He was far away but Harry could make out the steady flow of blood from Ron's forehead. _

_He began to descend down, but Ron, who had taken a hanky from Carla Robinson, Gryffindor fourth year and chaser and wrapped it around his head, was focused back on his job and Harry didn't feel like disturbing him.  He'll find out what happened later. Ron wasn't the first to be fouled and he wouldn't be the last. Damn Slytherins! Harry flew around, his eyes peeled for the snitch. It happened quickly, a flash of green and silver whizzed in front of him. Turning he saw Melody __Flint__ zooming down the field, hot on the tail of the snitch. Without a moments pause, Harry started off after her. But even for his fast Firebolt, he was still behind. His heart nearly stopped when he saw he fingers graze the snitch, but resumed beating when the snitch evaded her fingers and drop downward. _

_Without breaking momentum, Harry followed suit. He really thought he had a clear chance of grabbing the snitch, when suddenly Melody __Flint__ drew up beside him. They were neck and neck as they flew around the field at neck breaking speed, the snitch just a hand reach away from either of them. Harry had begun to panic a little. He could see Melody inching a little upwards on her broom, trying to close the gap between her and the snitch. Unfortunately, if Harry did the same thing, he'd tumble off his broom. This was the last thing he needed to do. Just as it seemed that Slytherin might actually win the match, help came in the form of Dean Thomas. He came in from the opposite direction and swerved his broom so it would seem as if he was about to collide with Melody but he pulled back before any contact was made. Melody shrieked and pulled back, giving Harry the opening he needed. He ended the game three seconds later, the snitch clutched tightly in his hands and high in the air._

The noise was deafening. When Harry touched back onto the ground, he could feel it vibrate under the heavy stampede of the students, as they rushed down from the stands to congratulate the quidditch heroes. But basking in their admiration wasn't top on his list at that moment. Even when he saw a glimpse of Jessica in the crowd, he did not make a move towards her. One glance around and he saw who he had been looking for. It was only 5 meters that separated them, but it took Harry long enough before he reached where he wanted to go. Harry placed a hand on the shoulder. The owner turned to look at Harry, surprise registering on his face.

"Dean, thanks," said Harry. Dean smiled. 

"There's nothing to thank about. It's teamwork, remember?" answered Dean. Harry returned his smile.

"Yeah, I know, but still, you didn't have to do what you did," said Harry.

"Yes, I did. I want that cup as much as you, and besides I owe it to you," Dean replied, his tone suddenly growing serious. Harry looked puzzled.

"I know this may sound really stupid, but I felt like I had betrayed you when I took Jessica to the dance," Dean said. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dean stopped him. 

"I know, I know, you had already asked Lavender, but it still felt wrong," continued Dean. Harry couldn't help smiling. 

"So, let's call it even then?" Harry said. Dean nodded, his face clearing.

"Yeah, okay. See you at the victory celebration captain?" asked Dean.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," answered Harry. They exchange a high five before Dean turned back to link hands with a waiting Lavender. Harry turned away too, but stopped abruptly before colliding into someone. Jessica. She was peering over Harry's shoulder, looking at Dean.

"What was that about?" she asked. Harry just shrugged.

"Just thanking him for being the great person he is," answered Harry. Jessica still didn't get it but didn't pursue the matter further. Instead, she threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him hard. Harry was a little surprised but then hugged her back.

"Congrats, Harry. You won the quidditch cup, again," she said. Harry blushed.

"It was a team effort. I couldn't have done it without the others," he answered modestly. Jessica beamed at him. Suddenly Harry remembered something. Grabbing Jessica's hand, he sprinted towards a small group of people surrounding Madam Pomfrey and Ron Weasley. Harry and Jessica pushed their way through till they reached Ron. Madam Pomfrey was on his right tending to the cut and Hermione was on his other side, holding his hand and looking extremely worried. Madam Pomfrey cleaned up the remaining dry blood and put a healing potion on his cut before leaving them. The crowd lingered on. 

"Ron, what happened?" asked Harry crouching next to Hermione. Ron winced before replying. 

"What else, an "accidental" bludger. Nearly knocked my head off," he said thru gritted teeth.

"One more to add to my collection of scars," he added smiling a little. Hermione did not look amuse.

"Bloody hell," said Harry. Ron was very lucky to have come out of that with only a cut on his head. 

"Bloody is right. I'm gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow," said Ron.

"Aww… poor ickle ronniekins, someone call the whambulance," sneered a cold and malicious voice from above their heads. No points for guessing whom it belonged too. Jessica, Hermione, Harry and Ron looked up at Draco Malfoy's evil face. 

"If you can't handle a little cut, weasel, _don't play_," he mocked. Hermione shot up to her feet, her hair bristling dangerously.

"At least he didn't get himself kicked out of the team for being a son of a bitch!" she cried hotly. The crowd gasped at Hermione's choice of words. Malfoy had turned a shade of deep purple. 

"Watch your tongue, _mudblood_," he replied, his voice sinister. **POW!** The crowd parted quickly as Draco Malfoy fell to the ground, his lips bleeding. Towering over him like an avenging angel was Jessica, her dark eyes blazing with anger, holding her right fist in her left hand, its knuckles slightly grazed. Her lips were curled into a snarl. Nobody knew how to react or say. But they didn't have to say anything. Someone else beat them to it.

"Ms. Stanford, please follow me," it was the Archangel Michael and Angel Gabriel. Well, actually, it was Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, but their grim and commanding presence gave them the image of the two soldiers of heaven. Jessica gave one last look of contempt at Draco's smirking face and followed behind the two professors. 

*****

**A/N:** Oh boy… is she in trouble!!

**BTW**, does anybody here have a strong standing against S/M pairings, because in a couple more chapters (actually the next one) there will be short mentioning abt their "unconventional" relationship before I focus on them for a while and then returning to Jessica and Harry… so if anybody is completely and utterly against it, I shall take precautions to post up big bold warnings before each of those chapters… that's all…

_Tinnu maer!  _


	22. Detention

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

**_Just some S/M fluff somewhere inside this chapter… ;-)… did me by any chance mention that _****certain_ characters have been hexed to act OoC in accordance to the writer's demented and slightly abnormal muse's wishes? Well, they are. Sorry, peeps, but I think at least one couple should have a little fluff in their lives, since Jessica and Harry are so adamant to make things difficult for themselves. [Writer shakes head at her muse who's grinning evilly trying to come up with more madness]_**

"Jessica, your actions today on the quidditch pitch were inexcusable. Such show of violence is not tolerated in this school," said Professor McGonagall. They were in her office. She was facing Prof. McGonagall who was sitting at her desk and Professor Snape was leaning against one of the tables, a smug look on his face. Jessica wished she had put her fist through his face and not Malfoy's. Jessica's tight lip was rivaled only by McGonagall's. _Her _lips were almost disappearing into her face. 

"But Professor, he called Hermione a mudblood," Jessica protested. Was it possible, yes it was; Minerva McGonagall's lips disappeared. 

"Mr. Malfoy will be treated accordingly," said Snape. Jessica couldn't resist hitting him with a barb remark.

"A pat on the shoulder from you, Professor?" she spat. Snape raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback. 

"Ms. Stanford, that's enough. You will serve a two hour detention, tonight in the trophy room. Seeing that I am not available, Professor Snape will be taking your detention," said Professor McGonagall briskly.

"But Professor…" Jessica tried to protest, but Professor McGonagall stern face stopped her.

"Nine o'clock, Ms. Stanford. Don't be late," said Professor McGonagall, her tone indicating that the subject was closed. Jessica sighed and knew there was no point arguing anyways. She nodded then excused herself, allowing herself one last evil look towards Snape. The two remained silent until they were sure she was out of hearing range. Without taking his eyes off the doorway, Snape said.

"Go on Minerva, I know you want to do it," he said dryly. Minerva looked at him questioningly, her face masked with fake innocence.

"Severus, I don't know what you are talking about," she said, trying to keep her voice sharp and no-nonsense like, but failed as the corners of her lips began to twitch upwards.

"Don't act innocent on me Minerva. If you could, you would have treated Jessica to a butterbeer instead of giving her detention, right? I realized the absence of deducted house points," he said, turning to her and sitting slightly on the corner of her table. He watched her fight a losing battle. Finally, she gave in.

"Oh, Severus, I know I shouldn't but did you see his face when he went sprawling to the ground?" she suddenly burst, her words coated with hilarity.  

"Taken out by a girl… not just any girl, a Gryffindor girl. He'll never live this one down," she continued, her laughter growing stronger. Severus just looked at her amusedly. 

"Severus, don't look at me so. You know that boy had it coming. Honestly, calling anyone a mudblood is… intolerable. It's about time _someone_ did something," she said, her laughter finally dying down. Sometimes she wished she could wrap her fingers around that conceited ass's neck and strangle him. As if reading her thoughts, Snape laughed. A real deep laugh. There had been on occasion, where he wished he too could put a cork into Malfoy's butt kissing ways. It felt great to not have to favor the brat to keep Lucius Malfoy from being suspicious.

"Well, rest assured, Potter and friends won't let him forget. Jessica most definitely will be hailed as a hero," he said dryly. She smiled as his words rang true.

"And that would be the worst punishment of them all," she said. The next few days were going to be pretty interesting. 

"Yes, that would be true," he replied. The two were quiet for a while, absorbed in their thoughts. Then a sly smile crept across Minerva's face. She magically removed her shoes and in one swift movement placed them on Severus's lap. (_She had gotten a pedicure the night before, just in case)._ She waved her wand one more time, and a bottle of baby oil materialized on her table.

"I believe _you_ owe me a foot rub," she said, her voice honey laced. He looked at her. So she wanted a foot rub eh? Then a _foot rub_ she'll get. He took her feet into his hands and then grinned mischievously. It wasn't long before the dark halls echoed with peals of hysterical laughter and the cry for mercy, so cruelly ignored by the 'tormenter'.  

@~~}~~

_Back in __Gryffindor__Tower__;_

"Jessica, you _have_ to come to dinner," pleaded Hermione. Jessica had gone straight to her room after her meeting with the two professors and had refused to budge from her bed. 

"NO!" she screamed, her voice muffled by the duvet that covered her whole body. 

"Jessica don't be a baby. Getting detention is not that big an embarrassment," reasoned Hermione, although she knew if she got one she'd hex herself. 

"Yes, it is. Now everyone will think I'm some… _uncivilized barbarian_!" she cried. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes Jessica was too melodramatic. 

"C'mon, big baby. Let's go," she said, but Jessica still wouldn't move so Hermione tried a new tactic.

"Fine, if you're too _chicken_…" she began, but stopped when Jessica shot out of her bed.

"I am not chicken, Hermione Granger!  Fine, I'll go to dinner!" she barked and stomped to the bathroom. Hermione smiled to herself and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. _You won't regret it Jessica._

~@~

Jessica couldn't believe she let Hermione talk her into coming down for dinner. She had never felt more awful in her life. _Detention??_ She had never gotten detention before… even in her previous school.  And how was she going to face the rest of the school? _And Harry?_ He must really think low of her. He hates Malfoy, she knew that, but he wouldn't hit him, like some… _uncultured person!_ _Maybe I can lose Hermione on the way to the Hall. _Jessica's brain was in hyper mode as they processed these morose thoughts. 

But it seemed that Jessica didn't have to worry about going to the Great Hall, as the Gryffindors were having their own party, _right in the Gryffindor common room_. Jessica tried to run back up the stairs, but Hermione caught her and pushed her down the last flight of steps. Jessica stumbled into the common room but she quickly straightened up. The common room had been changed. Tables had been joined to form one long table laden with food and drinks, currently being enjoyed by the students. 

And perpendicular to the table was a slightly raised platform that held another long table with eight chairs, seven of them occupied by the quidditch players. Harry was in the middle and he had a gold crown with red rubies on his head. On his left, a chair lay empty. The other players were wearing tabards with a prancing lion in the middle, made of red and gold velvet, with silk trimmings, and gold circlets on their head, trimmed with scarlet, not unlike those worn by nobility in the medieval era. Music was playing from some unknown source and the fire was burning brighter than ever. It was plain to see that everyone was having a great time. All thoughts of detention were gone as she beheld the sight in front of her. Harry was the first to spot her.

"Jessica!" he cried, and then waved at her. Almost instantaneously, Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to her. She passed something to Hermione and the girl placed it onto Jessica's head. It was a coronet, identical design to Harry. Ginny draped a red velvet robe around Jessica's shoulders and clipped it together using gold clasps. Then they started to pull her towards the table. Jessica, by instinct, pulled back.

"Jessica, c'mon!" Hermione whispered in her ear. Ginny's grin broadened.

"Yeah, Jessica, c'mon. The king needs his _queen_," she whispered naughtily and Jessica refused to even think of how Ginny Weasley knew of that particular piece of news. Blushing furiously, Jessica allowed them to lead her up the raised dais, took her place next to Harry and looked at the other students below her. She turned to look at Harry, who was smiling at her. Then he stood up. The chatter almost immediately stopped. He raised his goblet of butterbeer, and the rest promptly followed his lead.

"A toast, to the _real_ hero of today, Jessica Stanford and her excellent right hook!" he said. Cheers erupted around the room, and Jessica blushed harder than before. She shyly acknowledged their toast with a nod of her head and a huge grin on her face. 

"So how does it feel?" he asked softly, once he had sat down and the others had stopped congratulating Jessica. She feigned an innocent look.

"What?" she asked.

"Funny. You've done what most of us have only dreamed of doing," he said, then shook his head, like in disbelief.

"You've practically stripped Malfoy of any self-respect. Decked by a girl. I hope I never forget this day," he said, laughing slightly. Jessica just smiled. 

"Well, I have to pay for that. Detention tonight at nine," she said, her mood dimming slightly at the thought.

"Dun worry about it. You're not true Hogwartian until you've been given detention. Its tradition," he said dismissively and then added in an after thought,

"Unless you're Hermione," Jessica laughed and felt much better. So, Harry didn't think her to be uncivilized. In fact, he sounded impressed. She dug into her food, her appetite replenished and feeling a lot better. Unfortunately, nine o'clock came too quickly and before long, she was bidding everyone goodnight as she stepped out of the portrait. She slowly made her way to the trophy room, and once she got there, Snape was already waiting for her. Torches that hung on the wall lightly lighted the room. A bucket of soap water and a rag were next to his feet. He turned when he heard her enter.

"So you made it," he said, his voice low, as if he didn't want to disturb the silence of the castle. 

"I take responsibility for my actions, Professor," she replied, her voice loud, the tranquil silence the last thing on her mind. He smiled slightly, but it held no warmth in it. Jessica shuddered at the mockery she saw in it. 

"A very admirable trait. _Unfortunately_, in this matter, your _housekeeping_ trait will come to better much use. Peeves has been here, and has left a … _'gift'_ for you," he said, and moved aside, allowing her to see into the trophy shelf. She groaned loudly. The trophies were all covered in green goop. And there were so many of them. _Stupid poltergeist!_

"Since you won't be allowed to use your wand, you may hand it over to me now," he continued, and Jessica grudgingly handed over her wand.

"I'll be back in two hours," he said again and left, closing the door behind him. She didn't hear a lock click, so she knew the door was still unlocked. 

"Ah well, time to get to work," she sighed out loud and picked up the bucket of soap water. She then reached out for the first trophy on the mantel and began the tedious work of cleaning.

It had been half an hour and so far, she had managed to clean a total of five trophies. That left a million more. _Sigh. I'm never going to finish this before I graduate,_ she thought. She looked at the trophy she was cleaning. A lifetime award to Tom Riddle. _Curse you Tom Riddle for doing whatever you did that you just had to earn this trophy. May your life never be successful anymore,_ she cursed him quietly. Then had to laugh at how silly she was.

"Silly girl, he' enjoying a permanent retirement vacation at Azkaban Paradise, he won't be earning anymore awards," she said sarcastically. _Well, that trophy was done_; she thought and placed it back on the mantelpiece. As she was reaching out to grab another, she heard the door creek open. She turned but saw no one.

"Hello?" she called out. _Damn it, Snape has my wand, _she thought hating the sudden feel of helplessness. Her eyes darted madly around the poorly lit room. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around the room. She was too surprised to scream. And when the person put her down, Jessica nearly slapped his smug face.

"Harry Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You scared ten years out of my life!" she hissed. She would've loved to have screamed at him instead but that would send a certain someone running, and that would just mean more trouble. In the background, she saw more people. Ron and Hermione were there. Well, at least their heads were. Jessica blinked at their floating heads. At least Harry had his body attached to his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"To help of course," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"that a mean lot of goop you got going here," whistled Ron as he eyed the green stuff dripping of the many trophies. Jessica rolled her eyes at them.

"Wouldn't that be easier if you had hands? Or have you two mastered the art of cleaning with your teeth?" she asked again, thinking that it was just some kind of hologram and that they weren't really there. Hey, she could use the company, real or not.  The two smiled and with one sweeping movement, Ron, removed what seemed to be a cloak. But she couldn't see the cloak; just it's shimmering when Ron removed it. Only when he had folded it did she see its liquid like material… 

"Whoa, that some pretty neat cloak you have there," she said, reaching out to touch it.

"It used to be my father's" Harry explained. "It's an invisibility cloak."

Jessica made a _'really, I would never have thought'_ face and Harry pulled her into a gentle headlock. 

"If you two are quite done, I believe we have trophies to clean," said Hermione in her best prim voice. Immediately Jessica pulled away from Harry and shook her head.

"No, it's my punishment, it's not fair that you three help," she said and tried to push the three out of the room. Hermione budged a little, but you try pulling two 6 foot 2 inches tall men, that weighed mostly of muscles than fat. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes at each other as Jessica tried to push then pull at them. Then, without much effort, Harry pulled at her arm and tugged her into his. 

"You're not going to leave are you?" she asked. All three shook their heads. Jessica raised her arms in defeat.

"Fine, have it your way, heaven knows I could use the extra help anyways," she said and then went back to cleaning the trophies. 

"But there's only one rag," said Jessica again. Hermione whipped out her wand and duplicated the original into three other rags. Hermione picked up a rag and sat down next to her, she too holding a trophy. Harry followed suit shortly later. Only Ron was walking about looking at the trophies. He stopped in front of three and lovingly caressed the plaque.

"Hey, Harry, Herm, here's the trophies we got for saving the day," Ron said, his face soft with bittersweet memories. Jessica looked up at him.

"I cleaned those first. You guys sure have been busy these past few years haven't you?" Jessica asked. The three just smirked. Ever since they became Harry's friends, it's been one roller coaster ride after another. But neither of his two friends would change a thing.

"You cleaned this? That would explain it," said Ron, rubbing his clean-shaven chin thoughtfully.

"Explain what?" Hermione asked, cleaning a trophy that said, _First Merlin Order to Severus Snape for his commendable service to the wizarding world in the defeat of Voldermort [a complete waste to perfectly good crystal _(Jessica)_]. _Jessica and Harry looked at him questioningly. Ron grinned and picked up one of the trophies.

"It explains why _Harry's_ plaque is shinier than ours and everybody else's, that's all," he said, and ducked quickly to avoid a flying, soapy rag. The darkness hid the blush creeping at Jessica's cheeks.

"His trophy fell into the soap bucket, that's all," she lied, for that was in fact what it really was. _A lie_. The only reason why she had spent half an hour with only five trophies is because she spent fifteen minutes on _one_ specific award. No points for guessing whose trophy. Ron just smirked at her and sat down with the rest of them. 

With the help of the three, Jessica was able to clean the trophies in record time. In fact, time flew by so quickly, they were all surprised when the heard the familiar footsteps nearing the trophy room. Hermione quickly draped the invisibility cloak over the boys and herself just at Professor Snape entered. Jessica couldn't see it but she knew the three had already slinked out of the room. She turned to her potions master. He was surveying the trophies.

"Good work," he said this time no malice in his voice. Jessica was a little surprised at his _lavish praise_.

"Err, thank you," she stammered. He turned and smiled… actually smiled at her. It wasn't a warm smile, but a smile is a smile. _Does he have a second personality that only appears at night?_ she wondered, feeling a little alarmed. 

"Well, you may go, and here is your wand," he said and handed her wand back to her. He was about to walk out the door when he stopped and turned.

"By the way, Ms. Stanford. About the Christmas present you gave Professor McGonagall, " he said. Jessica winced inwardly. Oh no, he's definitely going to give her another detention, or at least deduct like a gazillion points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct or something. But he did neither. Instead, he smiled (again) at her (was he blushing?) and mumbled; _'thank you'_. Then he was gone. Now she knew for sure that _wasn't _Professor Snape. At least not the one she knew and loves to hate. 

[**a/n**: in case y'all forgots, Jessica gave McGonagall a book titled; pleasures of Kama Sutra as a joke]__

`@'

He walked briskly down the school corridor, shaking his head slightly. He should've known. At least the job was completed. His lips curved into a lopsided grin thinking of Jessica's thunderstruck face, he hoped she hadn't keeled over of a heart attack, that wouldn't be something he wanted to explain to her mother… or Harry for that matter. So lost was he in his thoughts that he did not see a smaller figure and bumped right into her. only his quick reflex enabled him to catch her before she went sprawling to the ground.

"Severus, what on earth?" Minerva cried, holding onto his arm to prevent herself from falling ungraciously onto the hard stone floor.

"Sorry, darling. I didn't see you," he answered, still somewhat distracted. Minerva was a little stunned. Her Severus was, well, in a good mood so it seems. 

"Are you all right? Jessica didn't curse you did she?" she asked. Severus laughed at her skepticism. Minerva still had trouble adjusting to Severus's "good" temper, _(visible only when no students were around)_. 

"I'm fine, I took her wand from her," he answered and the two began walking again, holding hands, _(although Minerva was suppose to be heading in the opposite direction). _

"So, she has carried out her detention?" she asked again. Severus nodded.

"Peeves had been there, and if was in my nature, I would have pitied the girl," he answered. Minerva had to laugh at that.

"Peeves, huh? As Mr. Weasley would say; _that ghost is a bloody menace_," she said.

"I agree. But they managed to clean all the trophies under two hours," he continued. Minerva stopped walking.

"Without magic? That's impossible," she said in disbelief. Then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean _they_? Who's _they_?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course Jessica Stanford," he answered simply.

"You know this for a fact?" she prodded. 

"Yes, there were extra rags on the floor and water spots in four different areas," he stated. 

"But that doesn't mean…" she began but he stopped her.

"Trust me, they were there," he answered confidently. Minerva didn't say anything.

"I guess that is to be expected," she said finally. He just smirked. She had been so busy absorbing what Severus had told her, she didn't realize they were at the dungeons, more specifically in front of Snape's room. He prodded the green Anaconda awake and said his password. The snake slithered around to make the shape of a door and a silver doorknob materialized. He opened his door. Minerva was still thoughtful.

"Do you think that he and Jessica will get together in the end?" she asked. Severus knew who _'he'_ was. The two have been quite a hot topic in the staff room, and bets have been made when those two will get together.

"Minerva, how totally unlike you to succumb to gossip," he remarked, feigning shock. She lightly smacked him.

"I don't know, maybe if there were fireworks and Italian love songs," he said, thinking back when he had stumbled on the two in the hallway. He had made sure to stay in the shadows. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, but he refused to elaborate. 

"Fine, keep your secrets," she said, and turned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my quarters, its nearly midnight. I need to get some sleep," she answered. _Had he gone daft?_ He cocked an eyebrow, his smile leering. 

"That's what you think," he said and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind him.

***

fluffily fluff! :-D

**A/N**:  hehehehe… anyone lose their lunch yet? Well, I think they're a cute "never to become" couple and I like playing around with them… well, that's my excuse for writing them, what's your excuse for reading them?? hehehehe…

Btw, what does **_AU _**mean?


	23. Trouble in the Potions Dungeons

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…**DO NOT LIKE** that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

__

Jessica stood there staring at the place Professor Snape had just been standing. She couldn't believe what had just happened really happened. He had thanked her. He had _THANKED _her. She must be going insane, hearing things like that. _No way_ had he just thanked her. Especially for _that_! perhaps that was an impersonator and the real Snape was tied up somewhere, tortured within an inch of his life. should she report this to McGonagall or Dumbledore… or perhaps she should just leave it. I mean, no one could be worse that the real Snape right? Her mind was in a jumble and didn't realize he had come to stand before her until he spoke.

"What was that about?" he asked, his voice breaking into her muddled thoughts. She turned a pair of confused eyes to him. 

"So you heard it too?" she asked him. Harry nodded. He had given the cloak to Hermione and Ron and hidden into the shadows to wait for Jessica. 

"I heard him _thank_ you," he answered. _Oh, God, she wasn't losing her mind. He _had_ thanked her_. Harry wanted answers.

"Why did he thank you? What did you give McGonagall for Christmas? And why would _he _thank you??!!" he asked. Jessica turned beet red. _Oh boy, how was she going to explain this to Harry? _

"Umm… I err, gave her a book on Kama Sutra," she said, her voice low. It wouldn't do for someone to over hear their conversation. Harry just looked confused.

"What's that?" he asked. Jessica groaned inwardly. She wished she could just shrug it off, but Harry would hound her for answers. He was annoying in that kind of way. She motioned for him to come closer. He obliged. She whispered in his ear. He turned as red as she was.

"What the hell!!!" he cried, his voice echoed through the corridors. 

"Shhh!! Harry, you'll get us in trouble!" she hissed. 

"What on earth made you give her a book like that?" he said, much softer this time. She shrugged.

"It was a joke. I didn't think she'll apply it," said Jessica. Then the meanings of her words sunk into their minds. 

"Ewwww…" they said in unison. Jessica visibly shivered. But Harry had begun to see the lighter side of things began laughing. It wasn't long before his laughing caught on and soon the two were on the floor laughing themselves into stitches. 

"Did you read it first?" he asked, thru fits of laughter. Then, he blushed red. What a question to ask!!

"Why? Do you need pointers?" she teased. He blushed redder, and quickly got up.

"Get up Stanford! You shouldn't be here in the halls after bedtime," he said, putting on his serious prefect tone. This only caused her to laugh harder. She found his embarrassment quite entertaining and wanted to bait him even more. She held up a hand for him to help her up and when he pulled her up, she lightly grazed her lips across his chin before running off towards the tower. It was enough to cause Harry to heat up and the images going through his mind of their earlier conversation of her giving him pointers didn't help the matter either. It took him a while and thoughts about Filch, homework, Filch, detention, and Filch to cool him down enough for him to run after her without embarrassing himself further.

@----}-----[

Minerva sighed. Today had been especially tiring. Longbottom had managed to transfigure her table into half a monkey, so she had spent half the lesson trying to chase it. Then there were the many homework's she had assigned to various forms, one more abysmal than the other. And now, she had to leave her warm, cozy room and head towards the cold potion dungeon. Although she was very much infatuated with the Potion master, she still resented having to go down to the dungeon, especially on a chilly night.  She arrived at the green anaconda and recited his password. The snake slithered to form a door and she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob that had appeared, gasping lightly at its cold touch. She tentatively pushed open the door. It swung open and Minerva dropped the sheets of paper she had been holding, her hands covering her mouth, muffling her scream. Severus pushed the girl away from him, his eyes fixed on Minerva, his features pleading. But she didn't hang around. Minerva lifted her skirts and ran, halfway through changing into a tabby cat as she ran up the dungeon stairs. Severus turned to the girl, who was casually buttoning up her blouse.

"Get out!" he hissed. She just smiled smugly at him. She picked up her bag and left. 

@------}-------[

"Whoa!!" Ron breathed as they left potions class. Harry had loosened his tie, and ran a hand through his hair. Even Hermione seemed a little unsettled. Only Jessica seemed somewhat normal.

"Was it me, or did Snape seem a little nastier that before?" he asked. A few Slytherins passed him, including Malfoy. They too were pale as they walked away. Never in the history of Hogwarts had Snape given a Slytherin detention. In today's lesson he gave three. 

"No, he's still the same bastard he's always been," said Jessica, nonplussed. She was used to being at the receiving end of Snape ever since she had told him he couldn't teach, so today's lesson was nothing out of the norm for her. 

"That's because he's got a personal vendetta against you," replied Hermione cattily. Even she hadn't been spared from Snape's sharp tongue which was highly unusual as she never did anything wrong.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when Snape gave him detention and took off twenty points from Slytherin," said Ron. They smiled at that.

"He's probably in an extra foul mood today," said Harry and brushed the subject aside. However, he was forced to bring it up again, when they left transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall had deducted a total of fifty points from the Gryffindor seventh years and she practically slaughtered the Slytherins for reason that even Snape wouldn't pick on.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" he asked, as they sat around the table in the Gryffindor tower, each struggling with the tons of Transfiguration work she had assigned to them. Ron looked up.

"What is?" he asked. His hair was seriously tangled and he had a smudge of ink on his cheek. 

"That Snape _AND_ McGonagall are in a foul mood," Harry replied. The girls stopped writing and looked at him.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Hermione speculated. 

"Maybe she realized what a jackass Snape really is and is angry at herself for deluding herself," answered Jessica. She still didn't like Snape for taking 100 points from her, so she had zero sympathy for him. 

"Jessica, seriously," said Hermione. Jessica sighed and placed her quill down.

"All right. I'd agree that they must have had a fight," she said.

"Then its up to us to sort things straight," said Hermione.

"WHAT!!" the three cried at her. Several heads turned to look at them, shaking in disapproval. Jessica lowered her voice.

"Are you insane?! No way!! It is none of our business!" hissed Jessica. The boys agreed with her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see, unless they sort things out, we're going to suffer," she replied.

"Herm, I'll have to go with Jessica. This isn't out problem. Besides they'll sort it out in their own time," Harry said. Ron nodded vigorously. The last thing he wanted to do was interfere in the lives of his two professors. It made his stomach churn just to think about it. Hermione sighed and conceded defeat. 

But, when the next day came, things had gone from bad to worst. During breakfast, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were missing and according to the buzz from the Slytherin table, one of theirs was absent too. It seems that the four had left to London. Why they had gone was anyone's guess. The answer, however, came later on in the day. Jessica and Hermione were walking around the school grounds, enjoying the warm spell when Lavender and Parvati came running up to them. They stopped in front of the two girls and took deep breaths.

"Have you heard?" panted Parvati. Hermione and Jessica were bewildered.

"No, heard what?" Jessica asked. 

"Snape is being put to trial," breathed out Lavender. Hermione and Jessica exchanged looks? _Trial?_

"For what?" Hermione asked, really shocked.

"Well, one of the Slytherin girl, sixth year I think, has filed a report of sexual abuse against him," Lavender answered.

"According to her, he's threatened to fail her if she doesn't … umm… give him sexual favors. That's why they were missing the whole day today," interrupted Parvati. The two girls gasped in horror. 

"But what does that have to do with McGonagall?" asked Jessica.

"She caught them together two nights ago," Lavender said. The four girls just stared at each other. In a way, they couldn't believe it. _Was Snape really capable of such a thing? He was evil yes, but was he that evil?_

"Do the boys know?" suddenly Hermione asked. Lavender and Parvati shrugged. 

"C'mon," Jessica said and pulled Hermione into a run, Lavender and Parvati close behind.  They found the boys in the Great Hall and by the look of their shocked faces, they too had found out. 

"I can't believe it," said Harry, as the two girls sat beside them. Lavender and Parvati had gone to look for Dean and Seamus. 

"I know," Hermione replied. They sat in silence.

"No!" Harry suddenly cried. The three jumped in surprise.

"I won't believe it!"

"Harry, this is a very serious accusation. She wouldn't have done it if it weren't true," Jessica tried to reason with him. But he was adamant.

"No! I know him. And no matter how horrible he is, he would never do something so… so _licentious._ Besides, he would never hurt McGonagall," Harry said the last bit softly. An image of a nearly dying Snape flashed through his head. He had just taken a curse that was meant for Harry and with what they had thought was his last breath he had told Harry to tell Minerva how much he loved her. of course he had survived, being too stubborn to die, but that matter was left unsaid between the two. 

"Oh no, that's right. She had found him. It must be terrible for her," gushed Hermione.

"Who is it anyways?" Jessica asked. She had forgotten to ask the other two girls.

"Midget Fallston, sixth year," answered Ron. Just then, Professor Vector entered, her face grave. All the teachers were wearing solemn faces the whole day.

"Hermione, Ron. Professor Dumbledore would like you to see him," she said. The two nodded and said goodbye before following the Professor.

"Harry?" Jessica said softly. His face was ashen. He was taking this hard.

"Jessica, I can't explain, but I think he's been set up. No way would he do such a thing. I know him Jessica, and he may not agree, but I know what kind of a person he is and he definitely not a man who would do such a thing. I'm not saying I like him, coz he is an asshole at times, but I won't believe he did any of it," he strained as if trying to get her to agree with him. But Jessica was a little skeptical. She had only seen the bad side of Snape and really wouldn't put it pass him. Harry caught on to her thoughts.

"You think he did it don't you?" he asked. Jessica blushed with guilt.

"Harry, honestly I don't know. But…" she didn't know how to continue. 

"Harry if she had been in any other house, then yes maybe I'd be a bit dubious. But she's a Slytherin. Why would she frame her own head of house?" Jessica said. Harry had no answer to that. But when you're thrown into a life and death situation with someone, you tend to find out a lot about him, and Harry knew whom Severus Snape is. Sex maniac he is not.

"It time to return the favor," he said softly.

"What?"

"He saved my life once and though it may not be much, but I'm going to find out what really happened and clear his name," said Harry, determination flickering through his green eyes. He was going to even the score between them, for it did irk him a little to think he owed Snape something. 

"And how do you propose to do that?" she asked. Some of the fire died in his eyes.

"I have no idea," he answered and dropped his head into his hands.

@----}------[__

Jessica watched him pour over a huge textbook, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. It had been nearly three days since they had heard of the news. Snape was back but suspended so he spent his days in the dungeons. Transfiguration went on as normal, and Professor McGonagall was her old self again, except when she would accidentally let her guard down to reveal a sad and beaten down woman. Jessica frowned. Why wasn't Hermione and Ron helping him? She thought. She had no idea that Ron had forbid Hermione to help Harry as he figured that Jessica wouldn't stand to see Harry suffer alone and change her mind about helping him, and in the process bring them both closer together. He figured that as they reunite the two lovers, they'd find their own love as well. Or it could have been that Draco, who had agreed with Harry, had agreed to help as well and he and Pansy were in their own common room, thinking ways to clear up this mess. Well whatever the reason was, Ron had guessed right about one thing. Jessica couldn't stand to see Harry so frustrated and went over to him.

"Need help?" she asked. He looked up and smiled broadly.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied. She sat in front of him.

"Why are you working alone, anyway?" she asked. Shouldn't the Slytherins help also? it was their house master.

"Um… no one else offered," Harry answered. He didn't want to tell Jessica about Draco and Pansy in case she flat out objected to helping, and Merlin knows he would do anything to spend time with her. Jessica nodded at his answer and left it at that. 

"So… what are you searching for?' she asked. He shrugged, he didn't know either.

"A potion or a spell, I guess, that would make the girl reveal what really happened," he answered.

"Like a truth serum?"

"Yeah, I had thought of that, but its too difficult to make, even for Hermione,"

"Not to mention, illegal. Is there an alternate?"

"Not that I can find,"

"How about those quills that automatically write was a person says?"

"I thought of that too, but it tends to exaggerate what it writes, so it's not reliable. Trust me, I know. What we need is something like a tape recorder. Like in those muggle detective stories."

"So why don't you use that?"

"Hello, earth to Jessica. Electronic gadgets don't work in Hogwarts,"

"Only those that work on batteries and radiate strong wavelengths," she replied. Harry looked up at her, wonder on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I realized that the magic only interferes with a strong frequency, like televisions and radios, especially when a satellite is required and also the Daniel cell in a battery. If the two are absent, then it can work. That's why Ron's gameboy works here. It doesn't work on batteries and it emits minimal frequency," she explained. Harry face brightened up.

"Jessica, you're a genius!" he cried. 

"I know," she preened. But then Harry looked confused.

"If it doesn't work on batteries then…"

"It's powered by a little random magic, which has to be refreshed every three months." she explained.

"So you could do the same thing to a tape recorder as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, its simple enough," she replied.

"Excellent," he cried. But Jessica wasn't convinced.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but how are you going to get her to confess?" she asked. Harry's expression turned sly. 

"That's where you come in."

**_A/N_**_: Hmm, what are they up too, I wonder? _And hey_, before you flame me for Harry's reaction towards Snape, I did warn you… scroll upwards to the **A/N: Warning**…. You've entered at your own risk, I'm not responsible for any psychological trauma…_

_Hey, I just realized, three or four chapters more and we're done!_


	24. To right a wrong

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

**_Okay, no S/M fluff here, but yes very naughty language! My poor nana would squirm in her grave hearing such words… so I guess rating goes up in this chapter… ummm…. M15+, okay?_**

******************************************************************************

Jessica scanned the library for any signs of her. Harry and Ron had been monitoring her movements the whole day and had reported that the suspect was last seen in the library. So, the library was where Jessica found herself. But she still didn't understand why _she_ had to do it. She still didn't know of the Slytherins involvement, or she would have refused out right. As it was, she argued with Harry that there was a better chance of getting the girl to open up to someone less… abhorrent, but then Harry argued back that Jessica had a better chance of making her angry and people tend to blurt out the truths in fits of anger... So the decision was unanimous, Jessica would go in. 

One more glance around the library and Jessica finally spotted her. She was at the furthest corner of the library, away from the crowd. _Excellent_, Jessica thought. That way they won't be interrupted. She patted her robes, and felt the solid shape of the tape recorder. Reaching in she pressed _record_. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the girl and stood in front of her. Maybe she didn't realize Jessica's presence or maybe she was hoping to ignore it but it was a couple of minutes before she looked up to Jessica. Jessica had put on her best '_I'm a bitch'_ face.

"What do you want, Stanford?" she asked warily.

"Just wanted to look at the face whose gonna get Snape sacked, isn't a _crime_ is it?" Jessica replied, an evil smirk on her face. Midget Fallston responded with an equally mean smirk.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, eh Gryffindor?" she responded, moving to lean against the back of her chair, and crossed her arms across her chest, the lazy smirk still on her face. Jessica snorted. _How typical_. She may not know this Midget Fallston very well, but from what she saw before her, the girl was incredibly arrogant and egoistical. Excellent, egoistic people are always insecure. She'd have this girl confessing in no time. 

"Hey I ain't complaining about that, but honestly girl, having _sex_ with him, you're standards are low," continued Jessica putting on a disgusted face. Fallston lost her smile.

"I didn't screw him. _He_ was making me do horrible things and yes, it was a set up but only because I needed to have a witness to back up my claims, it was the only way to stop him," she hissed. Jessica pretended to look confused.

"That's not what I heard. I hear you're an easy entry," Jessica said, setting the bait. Fallston took it.

"Damn you, Stanford. I told you, I was forced!" she hissed again. Jessica put on a '_yeah right'_ look. That caused the Slytherin girl to bristle even more. As Jessica had assumed earlier, Fallston was beginning to feel threatened and insecure. It won't do to have anyone think she was cheap. She'll be blurting out the truth in no time. 

"Look bitch, I told you it was a set up to get him to stop doing such horrid stuff to me and maybe other girls. Pansy Parkinson was supposed to walk in on us and then go running to Dumbledore. To have McGonagall stumble in instead was a bonus," Fallston said. She was clearly proud of she had done. Such arrogance.

"You're trying to tell me that you and Parkinson set up Snape. That slut licks the ground Snape walks on," scoffed Jessica. 

"No, she was only a pawn, she had no idea,"

"Look, whore, don't make excuses. You wanted to get into Snape's greasy pants and when you got caught, you made up the whole story right? Just admit it. Of all people Snape. Woman, you _are_ cheap," said Jessica, her tone even more disgusted. That broke the camels back. Midget Fallston bounced up from her seat, her eyes blazing, the intense anger clouding her judgment and guiding her words.

"Listen to me, bitch. I set the whole thing up. The bastard was giving Slytherin a bad name dating that old hag McGonagall. He has to go. I'll tell you this, if McGonagall hadn't walked in that moment, he would've thrown me out by my ass. Idiot. Turning down this hot body coz he's loyal to an old woman," Fallston spat. Jessica nearly boxed the girl's ears, for all the horrid things she was saying about Professor McGonagall. But she restrained herself.  As for Midget Fallston, her eyes had widened in shock at what she had just revealed. Jessica shook her head at the other girl before breaking into a pitying smile. She reached into her robes and pulled out the tape recorder, and pressed the stop button. Fallston had turned a deathly white.

"Thanks for the confession, Fallston. I'm sure Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic would like to hear this," she said smugly. Fallston swore heatedly and flipped her wand up to Jessica. 

"Put the wand down, Fallston," said a menacing voice from behind Jessica. She turned and saw it was Harry. Then from behind the bookshelves behind Fallston, stepped out Hermione, Ron and (surprise, surprise) Draco and Pansy, all four wands drawn out to Fallston.

"_You're_ the embarrassment to Slytherin, not Snape," Pansy hissed, her ears stinging at how Fallston nearly used her as a pawn in her evil game. Fallston dropped her wand and sank dejectedly into her seat. Jessica picked up her wand and passed it to Hermione. 

"Funny to see you here Malfoy," said Jessica, her tone amused as she watched Draco and Pansy yank Fallston to her feet, Pansy none too gently as she managed to sink her nails into the other girl's arm.

"I didn't think you cared about my safety,"

"Don't flatter yourself, Stanford. I'm here because I want to prove Snape's innocence. It's called loyalty, ever heard of it?" he said. Jessica just smiled. 

"Thanks Malfoy, Pansy" said Harry in a strangled voice. Ron looked a little green at the idea of thanking Draco.

"Don't get used to it, Potter," returned Malfoy. But Pansy, gloating quietly, graciously nodded with a grin. 

"Shall we go see Professor Dumbledore now?" broke in Hermione. Fallston had been bounded by Draco (_don't you think that's a bit too much?_ [Hermione]). It was an odd sight. Midget Fallston bounded up by green ropes, flanked by Ron and Draco, Hermione and Pansy in front and Harry and Jessica making up the rear.  Harry, Ron and Draco had their wands pointed to her, as they marched her up to Dumbledore's office.

************************************************

_"Listen to me, bitch. I set the whole thing up. The bastard was giving Slytherin a bad name dating that old hag McGonagall. He has to go. I'll tell you this, if McGonagall hadn't walked in that moment, he would've thrown me out by my ass. Idiot. Turning down this hot body coz he's loyal to an old woman," _

**Click.**

The tape recorder switched off for the second time that day. The first time had been when the five and their captive had marched up to Dumbledore's office, claiming Snape's innocence. Dumbledore had immediately called up the girl's parents who arrived by floo powder, and later joined in by Professor Snape, who looked haggard and very thin. There were dark rings around his eyes and strangely Jessica wanted to reach out and pat his hand, wanted to tell him it'll all be okay, even with Professor McGonagall. But she didn't. Instead, they sat around the tape recorder as it played the conversation between Jessica and Midget. (Jessica expressed her regret in using such vile language; but the Fallstons were very understanding about it).  Then, Ron, Hermione, Midget, Malfoy, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Fallston (who were apologizing profusely to Snape and Dumbledore) left for the Slytherin dungeon. It would be that Midget Fallston wouldn't be continuing her studies at Hogwarts. Minutes later Professor Dumbledore summoned Professor McGonagall, and although she had initially protested, he managed to convince her to sit and listen. 

So there they were listening to the tape again, Professor Dumbledore looking with concern at Professor McGonagall who had slumped into her chair, her shoulders sagging, her face contorted as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. Jessica and Harry were still there, not knowing what to do or say, or if they were even excused. The tension was so thick; a knife could cut through it. 

"Minerva?" Albus broke the silence. 

"I'm fine, Albus. Relieved too. Severus is hard to replace… as a potions master," she added as an afterthought. Harry and Jessica exchanged looks. Minerva McGonagall inhaled deeply and seemed to be pulling herself together. She then stood up and was her brisk self again.

"If you'd excuse me Albus…" she began but was interrupted.

"Actually Minerva, I need you to pass this letter to Severus, reinstating him back as Hogwarts Potion's Master," he said, holding up a rolled parchment towards Minerva. She was about to protest but he cut her off.

"I have to go to the Ministry. Make sure all charges have been dropped," he continued. Minerva knew she had been beaten. She would have to face him.

"Albus, I can't see…"

"Oh Professor, you must! It'll all be okay again," suddenly Jessica burst out. Albus and Minerva looked startled. They had almost forgotten the presence of the two children.

"She's right, Minerva. You must see him," Albus said. Minerva sighed. 

"It's more complicated than that Albus, Ms. Stanford. It goes down so much more deeper," she said softly and took the rolled parchment from Dumbledore's hand. She walked out, her steps not as quickly as they used to be.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Jessica once Professor McGonagall had left, turning to Professor Dumbledore. 

"If Snap~…er… Professor Snape really loves her then he'll surely forgive her. He has to understand that it was tough on her, being the one to find them in … that situation, even though it really was a set up," she cried. She didn't know why but it seemed so important that they get back together. Maybe because Harry had worked hard to get this far to have it just fall apart around their ears.

"Jessica, I fear that what Professor McGonagall feels is more than betrayal.  Just between us, Professor McGonagall gave Professor Snape her vote of confidence, and since she was the one who saw them, it was her word against Ms. Fallston," said Professor Dumbledore. Jessica and Harry were confused.

"Vote of confidence?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yes, meaning that she claims he was innocent so therefore he would have to stand trial. If she hadn't made the claim, then he would've been sent straight to Azkaban," explained the headmaster. Jessica did and 'oh' sound but Harry just thought of something. If McGonagall didn't think he was wrong, then she wouldn't have to apologize for misjudging him and therefore the two would have nothing to work out, because he probably won't bring up the topic. And that would mean, the two would just return to being only colleagues again. That would only accomplish half of Harry's mission. _No, he wouldn't have it._

"Professor, we have to go. Thank you for explaining and for clearing things out," he said. The headmaster stared at him, his eyes twinkling. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore knew what he was planning.

"I think that thanks should be said to you and Jessica. You two have done a great service to the teaching staff and to two hearts," he said. Jessica blushed under his praise but Harry shook his head.

"To the teaching staff maybe, but there's still work that needs to be done concerning those two hearts," said Harry. Excusing himself and Jessica, he pulled her out the door and down the stairs. 

He stopped at the landing and turned to his right. His brow furrowed and he seemed to be chanting something. Seconds later, his face cleared and he took hold of Jessica's hand again and pulled her in the opposite direction, towards the dungeons.

"Harry, what's going on?" she gasped, running to keep up with his long strides. He quickly explained his theory to her.

"Are you nuts? What do you think you're gonna do? Sit on his sofa and watch them battle it out? Shall we get some pom-poms as well? That is assuming he'll let you in," she gasped. Harry didn't say anything for at that moment and shimmering object flew next to him. Grabbing it, he shook it open and draped it over himself and Jessica. It was the invisibility cloak. They then began to run and just managed to catch up with Professor McGonagall.


	25. Alls well, ends well

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

**A/N:** **_Warning:_** Snape/McGonagall appearance starting from this chapter, will get worse as story progresses, or as worst can be without increasing the ratings. Also be prepared for unorthodox reaction of Harry towards Snape and Snape's unSnapeish behavior

~*@*~

**_WARNING_****_! INTENSE _****S/M_ FLUFF HERE! NOT FOR THE WEAK MINDED…. Hehehe… I love exaggerations; it adds so much color to one's drabby life… ;-)_**

`@'

She hesitated slightly outside his door. Memories of the last time she had been there resurfaced. It had only been a week. Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles against the wall. Seconds later the anaconda came to life and formed a door, which parted slightly. She pushed it open further and saw him in the corner unpacking his boxes. His whole room was littered with boxes and packing materials.

"Severus?" she said tentatively. He didn't look up, but his movements faltered for a minute. She took it as a sign to come in. she walked into the room she knew so well, and turned to close the door. It was slightly stuck and refused to close. She tried again and it swung shut easily.

"Severus, I have your letter of reinstation," she said softly. He reached out and took it from her. She lingered on. Lost in their thoughts, neither heard a cupboard door slowly creak open and shut.

"So were you going somewhere?" she asked then mentally slapped herself. _What a stupid question, Minerva!_

"Didn't think I'd get acquitted," he grunted half heartedly. In the cupboard Harry was beginning to fume. _Stupid git! What did he want from her? A letter of apology from the queen? [Harry]_

"Well, you have been, so you can begin teaching again tomorrow," she continued. He didn't answer. Inside the cupboard, Harry nearly hexed Snape if Jessica hadn't taken his wand away. 

Minerva sighed. She was getting nowhere. He was too angry. They could never be friends again. She turned towards the door. Suddenly he spoke up.__

"Minerva what are you hiding from me?" he asked softly, fingering the parchment, his eyes staring fixedly on words he didn't see. She stopped, her hands on the doorknob. But she didn't turn around. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus," she replied. 

"You never believed the girl's story. You didn't believe I was guilty of her accusations," he said. She still didn't turn around.

"Severus, you don't know what you're talking about," her voice still impassive.

"I do know that if you had believed what you saw, I'd be out of here faster than you can blink. The only reason why I am, _was_, facing trial is because you gave the ministry your vote of confidence. It goes deeper than this doesn't it? Something that you can't trust to tell me. And that hurts, Minerva, much more than you believing me to be a cradle snatcher," he said. Minerva let out a cynical laugh.

"_Cradle snatcher_. How appropriate you should use that term. You're not the cradle snatcher, _I am_," she said bitterly and finally turned to look at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. 

"Look at me, Severus, _look at us_. I'm having a liaison with someone _half_ my age, not just any liaison, a _sexual _liaison," she cried. He moved closer, but she held out her hand to stop him.

"Minerva, I'm a fully grown man. What we're doing is not illegal. I..." he said but she held up her hands to her ears.

"Please don't say it. It's wrong. I used to teach you in seventh year! You were my student!" she continued. 

"And now I'm your colleague. Things are different. Please Minerva…" he pleaded. Severus Snape had never pleaded, not even for mercy upon his life, but to have Minerva McGonagall back in his arms, in his life, he would walk through a sea of fire on his knees. Minerva inhaled deeply. This was a bad idea. She should have never agreed with Albus. Her whole body ached to be near Severus again, but her mind resisted. If only she had listened to it from the beginning, she wouldn't be in this mess. 

"No, Severus. It ends here, we mustn't continue," she said softly, turning back to the door. One minute her hands were on the doorknob, the next they were pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, his dark eyes piercing deeply into hers. 

"How dare you use the summoning charm on me?!" she hissed. Anything to stop herself from melting in his arms. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have him hold her again. But Severus wasn't buying her angry damsel routine. He caught her mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue softly parting her lips. The two tongues met in a rhythm they knew so well and had deprived each other for so long. He felt her shudder in ecstasy in his arms as he gently nipped her bottom lip. But just as he thought he had her back, she proved to be made of sterner and stubborn stuff. She pulled back and released herself from his grip moving as far as she could with her wobbly legs. The two looked at each other for a while, both flushed, both panting hard, her swollen lips pink and moist, his eyes dark with desire. Then her fortress crumbled. She dropped to her knees, her shoulders shaking, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. He picked her up in one quick movement and placed himself on the worn out armchair, her on his lap, her head cradled against his shoulder.

"Shh," he said, his voice soothing. He released her hair from its tight bun and stroked it gently.

"Minerva, please don't shut me out," he pleaded softly. Minerva's sobbing slowly eased and finally she stopped. She removed her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. The face that she loved so much. 

"Has anyone been making snide or derogatory remarks about us?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. Albus said once that the teachers have been commenting that it's about time we used our zeal in something else besides fighting over quidditch timetables," she said, laughing through her tears. Severus smiled also, and ran his fingers though her hair. It was so soft, small curls framing her face, causing her to look much younger than the strict old woman she tried to be.

"So…" he said, to encourage her. Her laughter died and she looked sad.

"When I saw you with that girl," she began but he interrupted.

"I was never _with_ that girl. She threw herself at me. I nearly cursed her when you walked in," he said. She smiled a little and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Darling, don't interrupt, it's rude," she said as if she were addressing a small boy. He just grunted and let her continue.

"At first I was really angry. She's minor for heavens sake. Then the thought struck me. Oh god, what I'm doing was no different than what I had thought you were doing," she continued. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head, so he shut it back.

"I felt awful. The dark era had ended. You were free, you should be with someone your age, get married, have children," she said, and then sighed. As for Severus, he just looked at her, completely baffled.

"You're kidding right?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"What?"

"Me? Children? Are you trying to drive me to an early death? I've had enough children to handle right here," she laughed at his statement.

"I guess you're right,"

"And about getting married to someone 'my age'. How incredibly boring, especially when I'm actually living my schoolboy fantasy, unlike many other boys," he said. She looked curious. 

"What schoolboy fantasy?"

"Having an affair with my teacher, of course. It may be twenty years too late but still," he replied, his tone teasing. She laughed again, and then snuggled against his shoulder.

"Minerva, I have no regrets. I don't want a life if it doesn't include you," he said, his tone serious. She just sighed again, lost for words. Who would've though she'd be having the romance of her life at such a late age? 

"And also thank you for believing in me, when Albus told me what you did, it made the pain a little more bearable," he said again.

"Once common sense kicked in, I knew she had to be lying. You would never do something like that," she said. They shared a kiss.

He suddenly got up and set McGonagall to her feet. He took his wand and dimmed the lights (as if they needed dimming). He then turned to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in for another breathless kiss. 

"Jessica was right," she murmured as he unbuttoned her top buttons and trailed kisses over the exposed skin, his hands caressing her body. He pulled up slightly.

"Jessica?" he asked, before moving up to kiss her neck, then the back of her ear. It took her sometime to collect her thoughts.

"Yes, didn't you know she and Harry were behind this whole thing? I think they like you Severus," she said and laughed as he grunted.

"The way they like a mad Erumpet. No, I must have missed that bit. I wasn't really thinking who the brains behind it all had been," he said, as more buttons became undone. 

"She told me to talk to you and she said it would all be okay," she said. Severus smiled slightly before returning to kiss another part of her body. Suddenly he pulled up and looked at Minerva. 

"Did you say _Harry_ was behind this?" he asked urgently. She nodded, surprised by his sudden interest.

"That boy has a horrible habit of seeing things done till the end. He would've made sure we settled our differences," he said. Minerva was confused, and Severus scanned the room. The he bellowed on the top of his lungs.

"Potter! I know you're somewhere in here and unless you wish to learn some techniques to show Ms. Stanford, I suggest you leave," he yelled. Minerva blushed crimson and she too began looking around the room. Then from the closet came the loud sound of the cupboard door slamming open and seconds later the front door being opened then closed, none too gently. Grinning, Severus turned back to his blushing lover. 

'@'

Once they had left the dungeon the two slowed down to a casual walk, the invisibility cloak folded neatly on Harry's arm. Jessica turned to look at him. He was smiling, satisfied.

"You look like a cat that just ate a huge, juicy canary," she said laughing a little at his contented look. He smiled broader.

"I'm happy for them. My debt is done, although they didn't seem to need our help much," he said.

"Not to seem crass but didn't he save your life?" she asked. It wasn't much that she was being petty but she wanted to think that Snape's help hadn't been to hook Harry up with a girl.

"I know, but McGonagall means more to him than his life. He didn't beg even when he nearly died," said Harry softly. 

"I think he'd probably appreciate the fact that you believed in him too," she said.

"What you did for him was amazing," Harry blushed a little a her lavish praises.

"How about you? I know how much you hate him, yet you still helped," he said. She smiled secretly knowing that her willingness had nothing to do with Snape or McGonagall. But of course she couldn't tell Harry that. 

"After seeing that side of him, the sweet side, I'm beginning to think that he's not such a bad guy after all," she said instead, then laced her fingers with his and they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore announced to the school that Professor Snape had been cleared of all charges. Surprisingly the entire school, not only the Slytherins, cheered loudly. Unfortunately, no one could congratulate the Professor Snape as he and Professor McGonagall were … _missing._ In fact, potions and transfiguration were taught by substitutes that day. Harry and Jessica received a HUGE box of Bertie Botts and chocolate frogs each and although it came with no note, they knew who had sent it.


	26. VOGLIO RESTARE COSÌ

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the Wonderful World of Harry Potter… not making any money from my writings…DO NOT LIKE that Rowling has killed Sirius Black and have chosen to _pointedly ignore_ that certain part, allowing him to make an appearance here…_

**Note to readers:** your reviews are only welcome in these types of formats: _praise, gushing, skepticism, flames, anger, denial, repulse/disgust,_ and I suppose _constructive criticism_ can be entertained as well…

~*~@~*~

A month had passed and memories of the event had begun to dim in everyone's heads. School life resumed to its normal habit… that habit being Snape was a bastard as usual, and on occasion Jessica had wished she had let Snape get sacked. But when she saw how happy McGonagall was, and how they weren't swamped with extra homework anymore, she took back her thoughts only to have them back again with vengeance by the next potions class. She and Harry had become closer since that night and were nearly inseparable, spending only nights alone. And even though their love for each other grew, their courage didn't and neither could tell the other what he or she felt, much to the frustration of Ron and Hermione and half the teaching staff. 

##__

It was one of those rare days when Jessica would find herself alone in the Gryffindor tower. At that moment, she was bent over her charms homework, trying not to think of the wonderful weather they were having and what the other students might be doing on that bright and sunshiny day. It finally sunk in that NEWTS was just around the corner, and whenever she wasn't studying, she'd start to feel extremely guilty. And besides, Harry, Herm and Ron had a prefects meeting and it wouldn't be fun without them. 

"Hey, Jessica?" a voice interrupted her studying. She looked up at Parvati.

"Hey, Parvati," she greeted the girl. Parvati held out a book to Jessica.

"Justin just passed me Harry's book, and I was wondering if you could pass it to him? Lavender and I are going to Hogsmeade this evening," said the girl. Jessica nodded and reached out for the book.

"Sure," she said. Parvati smiled at her and left. Jessica looked at the book. Harry's transfiguration book. She was about to put the book on the table when it slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor at her feet. It opened to the center of the book and a thick envelope fell out. 

"Oh, great!" Jessica groaned and bent down to pick up the book. She picked up the envelope and a piece of paper fell out, followed by some pictures. She didn't mean too, but the parchment was exposed and she couldn't help but read it.

_Harry, just a little something to ease the longing ~ CC_

What longing? She thought and curiosity got the best of her. She picked up the pictures and turned them around. A hand flew to her throat. _They were pictures of her_. There was one of her talking animatedly to Hermione and Ginny, another of her at the quidditch pitch, jumping up and down, cheering at something… or someone, the third was her curled up in one of the oversized Gryffindor armchairs, a book in one hand and a mug in another, and the final picture, which looked more worn out than the others as if it had been caressed countless times, was a picture of her at the Lover's Ball. On the balcony outside the Great Hall, with the moon casting silvery highlights onto her hair. She was staring at something far off, a dreamy but sad look on her face. She remembered that. She had just seen Lavender and Harry hunched over in some private conversation over something and she had stepped out into the balcony to clear the cobwebs in her head. 

Jessica head was reeling. _Pictures of her eased his longing? He's been longing for her? Could it be that he felt the same way she did? But he's never shown that he even thought of her more than a friend did._ But just as that thought crossed her mind, another flashed through her memory cells. It had been after she and Harry had left from Snape's quarters after he and McGonagall had gotten back together again. They had returned to the tower and were standing at the landing of the boy's stairways. She was just telling Harry, how love worked in weird ways. He had just shrugged and said nothing. 

_"It almost makes me want to swear off love," she had said. "But I guess, I will fall in love someday,"_

_"Well, when you decide to love someone, I hope it'll be me," Harry had answered._

But he had said it so quickly, she wasn't sure if she had heard what she had heard. And since he had turned and gone up to his room, she had assumed that it had been her imagination. But now she wasn't so sure… 

"This room is getting too stuffy!" she said suddenly standing up. Her breathing was erratic and in sharp gasps. She had to get out. Stumbling over a chair, Jessica ran out, but before that, holding her wand up to summon something.

`*`

Jessica inhaled deeply. It was dark already and she had been wondering around the school grounds for hours thinking. But the more she thought the more disoriented she became. Once the sun had set, she mounted her broom (that was what she had summoned before she left) and flew to the quidditch pitch. Why she flew there she didn't know, but it was like her broom had a mind of its own and took her there. She flew around the pitch, climbing higher and higher, until eventually she could almost see the whole pitch. The chilly wind in her face and hair calmed her down a bit to get her thoughts back into order. And the first thing that occurred to her was that she was flying at high speed 200 meters of the ground. Quickly but steadily she began he descend downwards. And just as her feet touched the ground, Harry appeared next to her his face contorted in rage. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Pissed was an understatement. He was furious, livid. Anger that had resulted from fear. When he walked out of the Quidditch storeroom and saw her flying about at top speed at such a high level, he nearly suffered a heart attack. He was tempted to fly after her, but if she was startled, the consequences could be harmful. He wasn't prepared to scrape her off the ground yet. Then he saw her slowly fly back to the ground. He quickly ran up to her, and reached her just as she her foot touched the ground. 

"Jessica!! Are you insane?! What the hell possessed you to go flying like that so late at night?" he yelled at her. She just looked at him, her big black eyes staring into his. _No way, if she thinks she can soothe me by putting on those big doll eyes of hers, she can think again,_ he thought.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was!? What serious damage you could have done to yourself?!" he continued. 

"That was completely reckless! I should give you detention for that! What if I hadn't been here and something happened? It could be the day after, before anyone found you!! Didn't you consider all this before……"

She watched his lips move furiously, but she couldn't concentrate on the words spoken, her mind still somewhat scattered.  It was all a big muddle to her. As Jessica watched him rant and rave at her, thoughts of the pictures, her pictures, floated through her mind. _Was it a coincidence? Was she reading too much into something that was really nothing? And _what_ is he babbling about?_ She thought, dazed. He was making too much noise and she wanted to shut him up. So she did. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Harry was flabbergasted. He was so stunned that he just stood there as Jessica, the girl of his dreams, the girl who he dreamt every night, kissed him. He had waited for so long to kiss her, and when she finally locked lips with him, he froze like an iceberg. By the time his brain thawed enough to send impulses to the rest of his body, Jessica was gone. He only managed to glimpse her running off the field towards Hogwarts. He chased after her but she was too far in front. By the time he reached the school, she was nowhere in sight.

~*~*~*~*~

_C'mon, where is she??_ He chanted as his eyes wildly roamed around the worn out parchment in front of him. She couldn't have disappeared out of thin air. She has to be here!! His mind shouted. C'mon, marauders, don't disappoint me, this is my entire life we're talking about here… _dad, help me_! Then as if James Potter had answered his son's prayers, Harry caught sight of a dot at the furthest end of the map. _Jessica Stanford_. 

"Thanks guys," he said and held his wand to the parchment.

"Mischief done." And before the faded lines had fully disappeared, Harry was already out of the tower, running at high speed.

He found her where the map had told him she would be. In the abandoned charms classroom. She had her back to him and showed no signs that she was aware of his presence. Her shoulders were quaking a little. She was crying.

"Jessica?" he whispered. He didn't think she would hear him but she whirled around to face him. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Harry, how did you find me?" she asked, hastily wiping her eyes.

"I had help," he smiled slightly at the thought of the marauders. 

"Really? But who… oh, it doesn't matter!" she cried suddenly, turning her back to him again.

"Jessica…"

"Harry, wait. Me first. Look, I am so sorry about what happened at the quidditch field. I didn't mean to kiss you," she said. Harry's heart sank. So, it had been a spur of the moment.

"So you didn't mean it?" he asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I did mean it, but I didn't. I wanted too but I didn't… ARGH!" she answered then screamed in frustration. _Why oh why didn't she think before acting?_ As for Harry, he had heard all he wanted to hear. A smile played on his lips. He looked at her tenderly. Her hair was sticking out of her ponytail at odd ends. Her face was all red and blotchy. She was the most beautiful being Harry had ever seen.

"So why are you sorry?" he asked, gazing tenderly at her.

"Because, you don't think of me like… y'know, like _that_…to you we're just friends," she said, running a hand through her hair. More hairs came loose from its hold.

"And how did you reach that conclusion?" he asked, visibly surprise. He had been wearing his heart on his sleeves for nearly a year already. 

"Well, the most obvious one would be; you didn't kiss me back, so DUH!" she cried. Harry wanted to laugh. 

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was because I was too stunned to react?" he said. She fixed her eyes on his.

"What?"

"You ran off before I could say anything," he answered. She moved closer to him. What was he trying to say that she couldn't seem to hear?

"And if I had stayed, what would you have said?" she asked. He reached out and placed his hands around her waist, drawing her near.

"Action speaks louder than words, don't you think?" he whispered huskily and bent his head to catch her lips in a lingering kiss. _Oh god, this can't truly be happening,_ Jessica thought happily, fresh tears forming at her eyelids, as she wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him nearer into a deeper kiss. When they pulled up, both were breathless. Harry reached up and wiped her tears.

"Am I that bad a kisser?" he asked jokingly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't talk rubbish, Harry, you kiss well," she replied. He smiled at her and pulled her even closer to him. 

"I love you," he said so softly, Jessica initially though she had misheard him. But the love shining in his eyes confirmed what she had heard.

"I love you too… Potter," she answered. Harry laughed but was cut short when Jessica pressed her lips against his, this time, her tongue gliding across his lips, which parted so his could meet hers before plunging deep. They kissed each other hungrily, as if they had been starving for a piece of each other. Adonis was reunited with his Aphrodite. And high above them, gone unnoticed by the lovers were showers of red and gold fireworks, and from the walls was the tenor voice of Andrea Bocelli.

                                                                            VOGLIO RESTARE COSÌ                                                                                                                                                           (I WANT TO STAY LIKE THIS)  
  
_  
_

_                                                                            Voglio restare così, (I want to stay like this)_

_                                                                            magari fino in fondo.  (if possible to the end.) _

_                                                                            Il mondo attorno ormai __(By now the world around) _

_                                                                            non mi interessa più.__  (No longer interests me.) _

_                                                                            Mi basta averti qui __ (It is enough that you are here) _

_                                                                            e stringerti così.  __(And I hold you like this.) _

_Mi basta un gesto tuo, __(A gesture from you is enough,)_

_un__ sorriso,__ (a smile,) _

_                                                                            una parola,__ (a word;) _

_                                                                            e un attimo così__ (and a moment like this) _

_                                                                            vale un'eternità. __(Is worth an eternity.)_

_                                                                            Accendi un fuoco e poi  __(Light a fire and then)_

_                                                                            restiamo soli!__  (Let's be alone!) _

_                                                                            Noi. __ (Us.) _

_Voglio__ restare così, __(I want to stay like this) _

_                                                                            magari fino in fondo. __(If possible to the end.)_

_                                                                            Il mondo attorno ormai __(By now the world around) _

_                                                                            non mi interessa più. __(No longer interests me.) _

_                                                                            Mi basta averti qui __(It is enough that you are here) _

_                                                                            e stringerti così. __(And I hold you like this.) _

_                                                                            Mi basta averti qui __(It is enough that you are here) _

_                                                                            e stringerti così.__  (And I hold you like this.)_

__

~*~*@*~*~**_The end _**~*~*@*~*~__

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and loved my story. God bless you all,

Azy, TeleriMaiden**__**


End file.
